Kagami no Mahou
by Lilliamne
Summary: "No importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre sólo a tí, te esperaré". Hizo esa promesa hace tiempo y aún sigue cumpliendola, pero este sigue pasando y las circunstancias cambian haciendo que ella deba romper su promesa, pero aferrandose a sus recuerdos ella luchará por los sentimientos que tiene hacía la persona que ama, sin saber que su felicidad podría destruir el mundo de su amado.
1. Chapter 1

Una chica blanca de ojos azules y cabello rubio se encontraba al lado del espejo mientras lo limpiaba con total devoción, siempre que se reflejaba en el recordaba a la persona que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo en el mundo pero que ahora se había marchado. Ese día que lo vio desvanecerse ella hizo una promesa de que lo esperaría sin importar cuanto tiempo pasará y aun continuaba con el anhelo de que él volvería por ella, pero el tiempo había pasado, exactamente cuatro años, la niña de catorce años que era en ese entonces se había esfumado convirtiéndola en una adorable joven de cabello largo y figura deseable.

El nombre de esa chica era Rin, la preciada princesa del reino, o al menos de lo que quedaba. Cuando Rin era pequeña su nación sufrió un golpe de estado, la familia real tuvo que salir huyendo de su propio castillo para salvar su vida, pero lamentablemente los padres de la chica no sobrevivieron y ella había sido lastimada en ese intento de asesinato, por lo cual permaneció invalidad por muchos años. La guerra que se desató por este hecho duro muchos años también, así que la joven se refugió en una casa que le había pertenecido a su antepasado bajo la tutela estricta de nobles que la ocultaron de los usurpadores. Por esta razón la mayor parte de su vida, Rin había permanecido encerrada en un cuarto mientras los días pasaban, ella deseaba que toda esta pesadilla terminará pronto pero cada día perdía la esperanza de a poco, los nobles que la acogieron y la cuidaban temían de que fuera asesinada si la persona que ahora estaba en el poder la encontraba.

Pero toda esa pesadilla había terminado hace tiempo, cuando el chico misterioso apareció en el espejo, su único y primer amigo en la vida, él era un mago muy poderoso que concedió todos sus deseos, todos excepto uno. Él chico amable que había conocido logró cautivar su corazón, aunque en esa época no se había dado de cuenta, su egoísmo hizo que la magia se acabará y cuando lo perdió se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por eso lo esperaba, ansiaba volver a verlo y contarle todo lo que había en su corazón.

La rubia salió de su cuarto mientras caminaba hacía el jardín, ese lugar era su segundo favorito en aquella vieja mansión, tenía plantas muy extrañas pero aun así hermosas, le encantaba sentir el sol bajo su piel y el aroma del viento, su cabello se movía lentamente con la brisa. Una de las chicas del servicio la vigilaba mientras ella simplemente paseaba por allí y se sentaba a disfrutar del día, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer porque aun había riesgo de ser asesinada por el nuevo Rey de aquella nación.

— Supongo que desear acabar la guerra no significaba que nuestro bando ganará — Susurró ella en voz baja.

La verdad es que la guerra civil había acabado cuando un militar tomó el mando del país, eso significo que mucha gente dejo de morir pero no significaba que ella podría ser libre, después de todo ella era la principal rival para él, al ser la heredera del antiguo reinado.

Pero no todo se encontraba bien, después de todo los conflictos aun seguían, aunque la violencia hubiera disminuido aun había gente que estaba en contra del nuevo gobernante, había gente que deseaba que la antigua familia volviera al poder, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto volver a ser la princesa, ella solo deseaba volver a ver a su adorado mago y vivir una vida feliz a su lado. Recordaba su dulce voz llamando su nombre, el tacto cálido del espejo donde él ponía su mano, todas esa nostalgia que tenía al recordarlo le mataba, a veces ni podía dormir por estar mirando el espejo, ¿cuándo aparecería su figura otra vez?

Al volver a entrar se encontró con uno de los nobles que le habían acogido, el señor Tonio, él había salido de viaje hace mucho pero jamás le contaba a donde iba.

— Buenas tardes mi Lady — Le saludó, ella sonrió.

— Buenas tardes mi Lord — ella hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras él le sonreía.

— Disculpe molestarla pero debo de hablar con usted — Ella asintió mientras el hombre se daba medía vuelta y se dirigía al despacho, Rin lo siguió con total calma.

Ambos entraron al salón y Rin cerró la puerta para evitar que las sirvientas escucharan la charla, una vez el señor Tonio se sentó en la silla principal frente al escritorio, decidió sacar un gran suspiró que alarmó a la chica.

— ¿De qué quería hablarme mi lord? — Él la miró con sus ojos oscuros, parecía que algo malo había pasado.

— Tengo noticias, no sé si sean buenas o malas para ti, pero para la mayoría del pueblo significa una buena noticia — Ella permaneció en su sitio en total calma, esperando a que el hombre continuará — Hemos hablado con el general Midori, es posible que puedas volver a gobernar en el palacio — Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al oír eso, ella jamás pensó que podría volver allí después de tantos años escondida.

— Disculpe mi Lord, no comprendo, ¿por qué me dejarían volver a gobernar? — El hombre solo miró al suelo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— No es exactamente que ellos te dejaran gobernar, lo único que quiere ese hombre es parar con las revueltas campesinas y legitimar su poder — Intentó explicarle lo mejor, ella solo ponía atención a lo que decía sin distraerse — Para lograr eso propuso casar a su hijo contigo — En ese momento ella entendió a lo que se refería, no iban a dejarla volver al palacio gratuitamente, simplemente era utilizada para hacer legalmente su invasión, algo dolida miró hacía el suelo.

— ¿Pretenden que me case con el hijo del hombre que mató a mi familia? — Susurró ella tratando de mantener la calma, el hombre asintió.

— Ojala las cosas no hubieran resultado así, pero es la única forma de volver al poder y lograr levantar de nuevo al país, si lo miras por el lado bueno, serán más los beneficios del pueblo, además tu linaje y descendencia se conservará en el trono — Intentó argumentar el hombre, pero Rin no lograba entender como eso podría beneficiarla a ella, la chica sabía que ella fue la principal víctima en esta guerra y ahora sería el principal sacrificio para volver a evitarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa si me rehusó? — el hombre solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Princesa… no creo que pueda rehusarse — Habló más seriamente — Ellos ya vienen para acá — Ella tembló por la declaración.

— ¿Estás diciendo que solo puedo quedarme callada y aceptar esto? — Indignada por el comentario ella frunció el ceño mostrando su desagrado.

— Cálmese por favor — Le pidió el hombre mientras endurecía su mirada — Sé que le molesta mucho que tomen decisiones en su nombre, pero has sido acogida por un grupo de nobles capacitados que saben lo que hacen, ellos pensaron que esto sería lo mejor para usted y para el pueblo — Rin miró hacía la ventana.

— ¿Esta seguro que es lo mejor para mí y no para ellos? — Contratacó su argumento, él solo le miró duramente — ¿Qué beneficio obtienen ustedes? — Cuestionó sus acciones, Tonio mantuvo la compostura.

— Tienes razón, el general Midori prometió que los haría parte del consejo después de que usted se casara — Entonces Rin entendió en ese instante que había sido vendida.

— Me niego a casarme con el hijo de un asesino — Dictó ella mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

— Ya le dije que no se puede negar, el general ya sabe su paradero y perderá el apoyo que tiene, eso prácticamente es una sentencia de muerte — Sus palabras lograron asustarla, pero sin voltearse salió de la habitación dejando al hombre pensativo.

Caminó directamente hasta su habitación donde se sentó en la cama mientras organizaba sus ideas, ¿qué iba hacer ahora?, miró hacía el espejo y se acercó apoyando su mano en su superficie, estaba absolutamente fría por lo cual cerró sus ojos tratando de soportar el dolor que esto le causaba.

— No sé si puedes oírme, pero quiero que sepas que te necesito, por favor sálvame — Susurró ella, pero a pesar de que lo haya pedido, nada cambio.

Desilusión era el sentimiento que estaba en su corazón en ese momento, habían pasado cuatro largos años desde que había desaparecido, ni una sola vez volvió a verlo, ni una sola vez apareció, ni una sola vez volvió a escuchar su voz. Ahora que más lo necesitaba tampoco aparecería, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que esperar?, ¿acaso él pensaba en volver?

— Yo siempre te esperaré — Susurró para ella misma mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla — Aunque eso signifique que me vayan a matar —

Ella era fuerte, no iba a dejar que la obligaran a hacer algo que no quería, volvió a su cama tratando de pensar en una estrategia para evitar ese matrimonio, no deseaba casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. Sin embargo sabía muy bien que ella era la princesa y que la única razón por la cual seguía viva en esa casa es porque representaba un beneficio a para sus patrocinadores, ellos solo buscaban el poder, y allí entraba ella, aunque no tenía el poder ahora, pero si la persona adecuada para tomar el trono se casará con ella tendría el derecho de reclamarlo y nadie se lo podría arrebatar. El resto de la tarde la paso mirando por la ventana de su habitación, no podía pensar en nada para librarse de ello, antes de que el sol se pusiera logró ver a un grupo de hombres llegar a la casa y entró en pánico.

Rápidamente corrió hacía las escaleras para mirar en un rincón quienes habían llegado, el señor Tonio recibió a un hombre alto de cabello verde, ella lo recordaba, era el general Midori y sintió que su corazón se detenía, aquel hombre le había arrebatado todo lo que una vez amo, y ahora lo hacía otra vez.

Detrás de él estaba el que aparentemente era su hijo, un chico de cabello aqua y mirada igual, también se veía como alguien rudo pero a ella no le importo, el general Midori era a quien más le temía. A parte de ellos habían llegado con otros tres oficiales, ella no sabía quienes eran pero se veían muy intimidantes.

— Es un placer tenerlo aquí, ese debe ser su hijo, ¿cierto? — Oyó la voz del señor Tonio, el hombre de cabello verde y alto asintió.

— Él es mi hijo Mikuo — Lo presentó mientras el joven le daba la mano.

— Un placer — Contestó cortésmente.

— ¿Desean tomar algo? — Preguntó Tonio y los invitó a pasar hacía la sala.

— Lo que más deseo es ver a la princesa — La voz del general Midori sonaba dura y con resentimiento, ella temió de nuevo y corrió hacía su habitación.

Su voz le traía muy malos recuerdos, y ahora estaba más asustada que nunca, si se negaba a aceptar la oferta de matrimonio ese hombre la iba a asesinar al instante que dijera algo en su contra, su cuerpo empezó a temblar del miedo, de nuevo miró hacía el espejo tratando de buscar alguna ayuda, pero aun no reaccionaba.

— Princesa, el general Midori y su hijo desean verla — Escuchó la voz de una sirvienta, ella empezó a entrar en pánico de nuevo.

— Ya-ya voy— Escuchaba su propia voz temblar, no podía siquiera levantarse.

Reunió coraje para abrir la puerta donde se encontró con la chica de cabello rosado mirándola preocupada.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó ella preocupada, Rin negó lentamente mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, ya no podía escapar del destino.

La chica dio una última mirada al espejo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Bajo las escaleras lentamente y entró a la sala donde recibían a los huéspedes, donde la esperaba el general, su hijo y el señor Tonio. Sus ojos vieron directamente a la cara del general Midori y él sonrió complacido de verla, Rin sintió sus rodillas temblar cuando él lo hizo.

— Te he estado buscando, es un placer por fin volver a verte princesa — Ella se quedó callada mientras él hablaba — En verdad eres hermosa, igual que tu madre — Trataba de controlar sus nervios y su rabia interna — ¿Qué te parece? — Preguntó él a su hijo, ella le observó y él le sonrió.

— Muy linda — El chico conocido como Mikuo se acercó a tomar su mano y besarla — Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, princesa — Ella solo tomó aire tratando de resistirlo.

— ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí? — Preguntó el general a la chica, ella asintió.

— Por el acuerdo al que llegaron con los nobles — respondió ella mientras endurecía su mirada — Es una lástima que hayan decido en mi nombre sin pedir mi opinión —

— ¿Tu opinión? — El soltó una ligera risa — Tu opinión no importa, solo eres mercancía, niña, te hubiera matado hace mucho si no estuviera a punto de haber una revuelta, no entiendo como pueden seguir queriendo a la antigua familia real con lo buen gobernante que soy — Rin sabía que él no era un buen gobernante, la guerra la había iniciado él y su tiranía no cesó desde entonces.

— Que lastima que para casarse se necesita el consentimiento de ambas partes — Atacó ella, él chico a su lado sonrió.

— Ya tengo a tus patrocinadores en el bolsillo, ya no te queda nadie que te defienda, ya sé donde estás, si no te casas te mueres — Ella frunció el ceño, lo sabía.

— Entonces máteme en este instante — Declaró firmemente, Tonio suspiró decepcionado de lo testaruda que era.

— No lo haré — Respondió él sonriéndole — Si no puedes decir un "si" en el altar, te obligaré a otra cosa — Ella le miró confundida.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —

— Solo quiero que mi hijo pueda gobernar sin que nadie lo molesté, pero no tiene que ser exactamente Mikuo — ambos chicos le miraron, ella con asco y miedo y él con enojo.

— ¡Dijiste que podía casarme con ella y gobernar! — Gritó él con rabia.

— Yo también deseo eso, pero la que no lo desea es ella — Y él le miró de reojo con enojo.

— Si no te casas conmigo, entonces él te violará hasta que tengas un hijo, y te prometo que después de eso rogaras para que te mate con mis propias manos por lo que te haré — Ella dio un paso hacia atrás asustada por sus palabras.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Midori dando un paso hacia adelante, ella retrocedió.

— Ambas opciones son horribles, no dudo que cuando me case sea violada por su hijo hasta que tenga un heredero, pero prefiero seguir dándole problemas por lo que me quedé de vida y no ceder a sus caprichos para hacerle la vida más fácil — Ambos hombres solo fruncieron el ceño, Tonio le miró con pesar.

—Retírese a su habitación princesa — Le ordenó Tonio, ella sin pensárselo dos veces se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

— Es obstinada — Oyó al general hablar de ella con Tonio.

— Eso solo la hace más interesante — escuchó la voz de Mikuo.

— Les pido que por favor le tengan paciencia, estoy seguro que una vez llegué a la capital ella cambiará de opinión— Esta vez oyó al señor Tonio— Yo hablaré con ella, les aseguró que aceptará—

Hasta ahí logró escuchar, volvió a entrar a su habitación mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos queriéndose escapar, pero se negaba a llorar, a pesar de las cosas horribles que declararon que haría. Se acercó al espejo mirándose en el otra vez queriendo atesorar los momentos que le quedaban. Después de un rato la chica de rosado trajo su cena, ella la recibió sin ánimos de querer comer pero aun así lo hizo porque sabía que debía tener fuerzas, al terminar de comer, el señor Tonio entró a su habitación.

— ¿Sabe qué puede desencadenar al responderle así? — Le preguntó seriamente, ella se dio de cuenta que él estaba enojado — La he estado cuidando todos estos años, ¿quiere que la deje morir solo porque no deja de lado su orgullo? — Le regaño de nuevo, ella bajo su cabeza.

— En el momento en que le dijeron mi localización firmaron mi sentencia de muerte, él me detesta y me va a hacer la vida imposible, no dudo que me maté después de que me case con su hijo, ya vio lo que me dijo, solo quiere hacerme sufrir — Se justificó de esa manera.

— Solo es para que tengas una buena vida, ¿te gusta estar encerrada aquí?, solo te pasas la vida contemplado ese estúpido espejo, al menos así podrás volver a tu casa, a tu ciudad, a ver el mundo otra vez — Rin calló en ese instante, siempre había querido salir de esa casa, antes no podía por estar invalida pero ahora no se iba por el espejo, por esperarlo a él.

— Mi vida será un infierno —

— Todos hacemos sacrificios, princesa — Tonio le habló seriamente decepcionado.

— Y yo soy el suyo, señor — Su mirada le desafiaba.

— Ya no puede escapar del destino — él se dio media vuelta con un aire despreocupado — Creo que es hora de que madure — Él la miró por su reflejo en el espejo y ella se inquietó con su actitud.

— ¿Qué va a hacer? —

— Lo siento, pero ya es hora de salir al mundo — Tonió tomo un candelabro que había en la mesa de noche.

— ¡Espere! — Gritó ella al notar sus intenciones pero ya era tardé, el balanceó su brazo con fuerza hacía el espejo — ¡NO! — Gritó aun más fuerte al verlo romperse en miles de pedazos.

Ella trato de parar que siguiera rompiendo el espejo, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin poder controlarse, él la empujo hacía el suelo y pisoteó los pedazos más grandes para volverlos pedacitos inservibles.

— Tiene que dejar esas tonterías infantiles, solo es un espejo — Pero para ella no era solo un espejo, era su vida, estuvo cuatro años puliéndolo, esperando por él — Nos iremos mañana temprano — Sentenció antes de irse

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado su alma, ya no podría volver a verlo jamás. Todo lo que le importaba le había sido arrebatado, estaba atrapada en una jaula y pronto la llevarían a una peor, entre sus lloriqueos notó una luz, era un trozo del espejo del tamaño de su mano que había caído debajo del nochero y se había salvado de quedar reducido, ella lo tomó mirándolo mientras las lágrimas caían sobre él.

— Princesa — Oyó la voz de su sirvienta a la que habían mandado a limpiar — ¿Está bien? — Ella se sintió como estúpida al hacerle esa pregunta, era obvio que no estaba bien al verla llorar de esa manera, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a mirarla — Deme ese pedazo — Tomo sus manos suavemente creyendo que iba a hacerse daño.

— No, es lo único que me queda — La chica se entristeció al oír el tono de su voz —Momo, déjame conservar este — le pidió mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió.

— Se lo puede quedar si no se hace daño — Rin asintió mientras se aferraba a él.

La sirvienta la miró sintiendo empatía, había conocido a la princesa hace muchos años y ella le había cuidado todo este tiempo, a veces la había encontrado hablándole al espejo y pensó que era por la falta de compañía, pero un día decidió espiarla y vio a un chico en vez del reflejo de la princesa, aunque se sorprendió mucho, decidió callarse porque veía a la princesa feliz. Pero un día simplemente él desapareció y con él se fue la felicidad de ella también. Rápidamente tomó los trozos del piso, uno por uno, hasta dejar el lugar impecable, que el Lord para el que trabaja le hubiera hecho eso a la pobre niña le parecía un acto de crueldad, él sabía que ese espejo era importante para ella aunque no supiera el porque. Cuando terminó de limpiar observó a la chica aun llorando con ese trozo entré sus manos, su mirada perdida le partía el corazón, además de saber que ella sería obligada a casarse con el hijo del tirano que mató a su familia, todo se le hacía muy injusto.

Momo fue a la cocina y busco un pequeño bolso, silenciosamente mientras el señor Tonio estaba distraído paso a su lado llevándolo, él no le preguntó nada porque seguía hablando con el general y su hijo quienes lo único que hacían era tomar vino. Al llegar a la oficina busco la pequeña caja donde su patrón guardaba el oro y tomó varias monedas y joyas metiéndolas dentro del bolso, de nuevo paso junto a su señor y él se enfocó en ella.

— Momo, ¿ya se durmió? — Preguntó él mientras todos la miraban.

— No señor, ella está algo… impactada, ahora si me disculpa tengo que seguir limpiando el cuarto de la princesa — Ella se apresuró a irse, no sabía como él no se había dado de cuenta de lo que llevaba en el bolso, supuso que creyó que era los pedazos del espejo que había roto.

Entro de nuevo a la recamará de ella, Rin se había calmado un poco, pero aun seguía con su mirada depresiva.

— Princesa — Ella se acercó levemente — princesa, escúcheme, tiene que irse de aquí — la rubia le miró algo extrañada.

— ¿Qué? — Ante su consternación Momo suspiró.

— No puede quedarse, se la llevaran mañana mismo, no quiero que sea infeliz, usted es mi princesa — Rin le miraba enternecida, pero si eso fuera tan fácil ya se hubiera ido.

— No tengo a donde ir Momo, la única persona que podría ayudarme ya se fue — Momo negó suavemente con su cabeza.

— Tal vez no tiene a ningún noble aquí, pero estoy segura que puede conseguir aliados en otro lugar — Pero Rin no entendía del todo — Sé que es duro casarse con alguien a quien no quiere, pero si llega al reino vecino podría pedirle ayuda a cambio de matrimonio — La princesa suspiró decepcionada, solo era venderse a otra persona — O simplemente pedir asilo — Momo cambió su estrategia al ver su cara.

— ¿Crees que me recibirán?, podría desatarse una guerra y obviamente ellos no quieren tener problemas — Analizó mejor Rin, Momo solo sonrió.

— El general la busco porque está desesperado, él sabe que está perdiendo el poder, por eso debe irse — Momo fue al armario donde saco una capa que allí tenía y se la puso encima—Tomé esto, será suficiente para que la lleven al país vecino — Rin tomó el bolso viendo el oro que tenía dentro, sus parpados se abrieron al verlo.

— Momo… esto es —

— No se preocupe, conozco una ruta para que salga segura — La chica la miraba, quizás si podría lograrlo.

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? — Le preguntó pero no recibió respuesta sino una sonrisa de ella.

— Apresúrese —

Ella le ayudo a levantarse del suelo, mientras bajaban silenciosamente la escalera, aun escuchaba la risa del general pero Rin decidió ignorarlo, entraron a la cocina sin llamar la atención de los acompañantes del general, entonces Momo le indicó que esperará.

— Cuando le haga una señal, usted sale despacio por ese camino — y ella le señalo el caminó hacía el bosque, ya había oscurecido y Rin empezó a temer por lo siniestro que se veía — cuando este allí, corra hasta llegar al rio, sígalo rio abajo y encontrará un pueblo, allí buscará a una mujer que se llama Ritsu y le dice que va de parte mía — La chica asintió levemente al escuchar su explicación.

— Gracias Momo, no sé como pagarte — La chica le miró enternecida.

— Solo cuídese, no caiga en malas manos — Ella asintió.

Entonces Momo tomó tres cervezas mientras salía hacía afuera, Rin le miró por la ventana y la vio hablando con los tres hombres, ellos reían ante sus bromas e insinuaciones, y pronto dejaron de prestarle atención a la casa en general, entonces Rin vio la señal de Momo y decidió salir lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido, antes de llegar al bosque ella volteó a mirar y se encontró a Momo encima de uno de ellos y los otros dos parecían bastante emocionados. Rin decidió dejar atrás la casa que la había albergado por tantos años, cuando se perdió de la vista corrió como Momo le había indicado, aun llevaba el espejo entre sus manos, sin querer apartarse de ese pedazo.

El general oyó la risa de sus hombres, por lo cual mandó a su hijo a mirar que era lo que pasaba, este obedeció de mala gana y se encontró a los tres liándose con la sirvienta, él solo sonrió al ver a la atrevida joven dejarse meter la lengua hasta la garganta.

— Tu sirvienta terminó siendo una gran perra — Dijo Mikuo a Tonio al entrar, este un poco sorprendido por el comentario se disculpó inmediatamente y salió a regañarla.

— ¡Momo!, ¿qué crees que haces? — Dijo él iracundo con ella, la tomó de la muñeca y la entró a la fuerza.

— Déjala, seguro quiere divertirse, debes mantenerla encerrada aquí aburriéndose todos los dias — Intentó justificarla Mikuo.

— Disculpe joven Mikuo, no sé que le pasa a esta chiquilla, jamás se había comportado así — El general Midori la observó con cuidado.

— ¿Dónde está la princesa? — Preguntó a Tonio con voz sería, él no comprendió su pregunta.

— Está arriba, en su habitación — Contestó, el general observó a la chica, se notaba su nerviosismo y ansias.

— ¿Puede ir a revisar? —

El hombre asintió, llevo arrastrada a la pobre chica por todo el piso diciéndole varias cosas, al llegar a la habitación entró sin pedir permiso, su sorpresa fue tal al encontrarla vacía.

— Momo… ¿dónde está la princesa? — Preguntó asustado, la chica se quedó callada en esos momentos.

— Así que se le escapó, supongo que esta jovencita le ayudo — Tonio escuchó la voz del hombre de cabello verde, sus ojos prácticamente lo estaban matando en esos instantes.

— Bueno, sus hombres estaban vigilando, yo diría que se nos escapo a los dos — Atacó él mientras endurecía su mirada — No debe estar lejos, ella no tiene a nadie con quien acudir —

Tonio llamó a todos los empleados para que fueran por los caballos y los perros, el general Midori hizo lo mismo, pronto se vieron buscando a la pequeña chica por todas partes. Por su parte Momo fue encerrada hasta que encontraran a la chica.

Rin seguía corriendo, por suerte la luna estaba brillando con gran intensidad lo que hacía que pudiera ver fácilmente el caminó, había tantas ramas que podría tropezar en cualquier momento, pero trataba de ir lo más rápido posible a pesar de eso. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se diera cuenta de que se había ido, así que tenía que ganar la mayor ventaja en el menor tiempo posible. Pero su escape pareció verse truncado ya que podía oí ladridos de perro y galopes de caballo, le aterró la idea de que la atraparan así que corrió aún más rápido para que no la encontraran, pero los perros se aproximaban cada vez más; se le dificultaba respirar de lo cansada que estaba, había estado corriendo por mucho tiempo, pero la adrenalina en sus arterias no dejaban que se rindiera. Pero todo su esfuerzo se vio machacado cuando oyó voces cerca, a pesar de que tratará de huir, era imposible ganarle a los caballos y a los perros. Una vez alguien la vio, decidió tratar de escapársele, pero aunque le pedía que se detuviera ella no lo hacía, entonces se vio acorralada en un risco que en el fondo tenía un lago.

— Princesa, por favor vuelva — Le rogaba él mientras ella negaba fervientemente.

— ¡No! — gritó ella alejándose una vez más, entonces cuando él trato de tomar su brazo ella simplemente lo esquivo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó al lago.

Una vez dentro del agua, su cuerpo se sentía realmente pesado, ella no sabía nadar, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aprender, aunque quisiera salir a la superficie no podía, fue entonces cuando miró a la luna en su cúspide, era tan hermosa.

"Yo solo quería estar con Len"

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar el pedazo de espejo entre sus manos.

En ese momento el espejo brillo.

* * *

Ya había mencionado que quería escribir algo sobre Mahou no Kagami y Kagami no Mahou, está historia esta basada en esas canciones, y trato de contar lo que creo que pasa después de los que se ve en la canción Kagami no Mahou C:, ya tengo algunos capitulos escritos pero porque soy malvada y me hace falta tiempo, subiré el próximo capitulo el **8 de septiembre** (es el día de mi cumpleaños :3).

Tenía dudas sobre esta historia porque creo que mi "imaginación" en esta historia en particular se desbordo demasiado ._.!, creame que hasta yo me sorprendo por todo lo que se me ocurrió, asi que considero que esta historia podrian convertirse en dos fics en uno, lo cual no lo veo muy bien pero no importa (?), espero que les sea de su agrado porque me esforce escribiendolo, pero tenía demasiadas dudas en publicarlo por la falta de lectores ( y de conocimiento sobre estos temas) y porque me da alguito de verguenza u/u, asi que si me arrepiento no se les haga raro que lo borre :v. En fin, sin más, nos vemos el ocho de septiembre.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin abrió los ojos mirando hacia el cielo, ella estaba flotando en el agua mientras el sol empezaba a alumbrar el día; confundida, miró hacia su alrededor, lo último que ella recordaba era haber caído en un lago y ver la luna, pero no recordaba que el lago en el que estaba era tan poco profundo, el agua apenas y le llegaba a la cintura, incluso no había corriente, parecía ser más un charco que otra cosa, las rocas de ese lugar se elevaban de a poco hasta formar una pequeña cascada donde el agua que caía lo hacía tan delicadamente que incluso dudaba que pudiera llamarse así.

— Esto es raro… este lugar es tan agradable, ¿podría ser que haya muerto? — Se dijo así misma mientras veía el agua cristalina, nunca había visto agua tan trasparente, tomó un poco con sus manos y decidió tomarla, en su boca ella experimentó un sabor realmente delicioso, aunque simplemente fuera agua.

Entonces miró hacía el fondo y encontró una pequeña luz, ella lo reconoció y tomó el pedazo del espejo que el señor Tonio rompió. ¿Dónde estaban las personas que la perseguían?, esa pregunta rondó su mente mientras veía alrededor, no parecía haber nadie aunque el bosque en donde se encontraba se veía realmente profundo, decidió meter el pedazo de espejo dentro del bolso que le había dado Momo y salió del agua para observar mejor el panorama. Ella quiso buscar el rio que Momo le había dicho, pero aquella fuente de agua donde había despertado no conectaba con ningún rio, el agua de allí nacía directamente de la tierra desde la parte más alta de la mini cascada. Incluso debajo de la cascada había una pequeña cueva si es que podía llamarse así.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó a ella misma sin saber dónde había terminado.

Rin trató de meditar, pero más preguntas venían a su mente, ¿acaso las personas que fueron a buscarla decidieron dejarla libre?, ¿entonces por qué estaba en el agua?, ella suspiró pesadamente, no lograba pensar con claridad sobre el porque había terminado en ese lugar, pero era una chica libre ahora, sin nadie que la persiguiera. Tomó sus cosas y decidió caminar por alrededor para ver si recordaba algún caminó de la carrera del día anterior, pero no tuvo mucha suerte con eso, las plantas de aquel bosque eran demasiado grandes, los caminos muy cerrados, y todo le parecía exactamente igual, por lo cual ella estuvo horas tratando de salir de allí, entonces Rin sintió algo extraño cuando paso por cierta parte, era como si hubiera atravesado algo realmente denso, pero no logró ver nada, decidió restarle atención y seguir su camino.

* * *

Aquella persona que tomaba su té tranquilamente, sintió una extraña vibración, bajo la taza mientras salía fuera de su casa mirando hacia el cielo, sonrió en ese instante al ver la distorsión que se había creado.

— Ya es hora — susurró con emoción.

* * *

El chico leía tranquilamente uno de sus libros sentado en su sillón favorito, estaba realmente concentrado en su lectura cuando una vibración sacudió el aire, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal por la sorpresa, decidió levantarse para asomarse por el pequeño balcón de la habitación, miró al cielo notando la distorsión que se había creado.

— Esto no es posible — Se dijo así mismo asustado — ¿Por qué? — se preguntó mientras intentaba pensar en algo coherente para ese fenómeno.

— ¿Sucede algo, príncipe? — Él volteó a observarlo tratando de disimular su preocupación, pero ese chico de cabellos azules le conocía muy bien para saber cuando algo realmente le preocupaba.

— La barrera, se está quebrando — Le contestó mientras miraba al cielo de nuevo, había vuelto a la normalidad pero él lo había visto, incluso lo sentía, se estaba debilitando.

— ¿Quebrando?, ¿la barrera se puede quebrar? —Él se acercó hacía el balcón para mirar también el cielo, pero no logró ver nada.

—Alguien debe de estar tratando de romperla — Contestó mientras fruncía el ceño — él no lo haría, si él quisiera destruirnos lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo — Él suspiró mientras empezaba a recordar algo.

La noche anterior se despertó de improvisto sintiendo otra distorsión, pero eso había sido algo más extraño, una sensación rara y nostálgica invadió su pecho, entonces miró los trozos del espejo reunidos en una mesa, aquel espejo se había roto hace mucho tiempo y había quedado inservible, pero por alguna razón esos pedazos habían reaccionado brillando momentáneamente delante de sus ojos, solo había sido un segundo pero eso basto para preocuparlo bastante por aquella chica.

—Len — Le llamó su acompañante mirándole preocupado — ¿Deberíamos temer? — Su tono lucia algo asustado, pero el chico rubio cerró sus ojos tratando de volver a la realidad.

— No te preocupes Kaito, la barrera aún se mantiene, solo fue una pequeña distorsión, quizás la magia por fin haya empezado a debilitarse, pero se mantendrá por un tiempo, pensaré en algo mientras tanto — El chico asintió no muy seguro por su respuesta, pero volvió hacía su trabajo.

"Si algo le hubiera pasado entonces yo no estaría vivo", pensó él al tratar de calmarse así mismo, quizás debería ir a revisar el punto donde se originó la distorsión, aunque no estaba muy seguro por donde había empezado, pero había sido por el sur según la trayectoria en que la vio.

— Príncipe Len, nos han llegado informes de rapto de personas por el sur, creo que son los traficantes — Len volteó a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño.

— Voy a ocuparme de eso — Sentenció mientras el chico de cabellos azules se asustaba.

— ¿Usted?, ¿está seguro?, no es nada que no pueda controlar con la ayuda de Meiko, ella ya ha localizado los focos donde se reúnen— Len sonrió.

— Kaito, yo me ocupo de esto, tranquilízate — Pero Kaito se mostró aun más preocupado al ver esa sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, llamaré a Meiko para que organicé a los soldados— Len asintió, Kaito se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

El chico volvió mirar hacia el cielo, mientras un millón de preocupaciones y dudas aparecían en la cabeza, todo lo relacionado con ella significaba problemas, y aquella distorsión solo podía ser una pequeña advertencia de que algo malo se le vendría encima.

* * *

Rin estaba oficialmente cansada, había caminado todo el día y no había rastro alguno de civilización, y cuando empezó a anochecer decidió quedarse en un pequeño agujero en un tronco que había encontrado, estaba sedienta y hambrienta, pero en especial cansada por lo cual no le costó quedarse dormida. Al otro día siguió caminando, sabía que no duraría mucho si seguía sin comer algo, por eso tenía que encontrar rápido algún pueblo o algo. Rin no creía que el pueblo del que Momo le había hablado estuviera tan lejos, cuando ella le dio instrucciones no parecía que le tomaría tanto, ¿acaso se había equivocado de camino?, seguramente había sido eso, se había perdido en el tonto bosque como una idiota, pero no dejo que eso la detuviera, caminaría lo que hiciera necesario para encontrar algo. Entonces como si hubieran escuchado sus plegarias encontró un sendero, si seguía ese sendero podría encontrar a alguien seguro.

Con mucho ánimo siguió caminando ya que no podía correr de lo cansada que se encontraba, entonces logró ver una casa hecha de madera y no pudo evitar sonreír de los feliz que estaba, al llegar notó que era una especie de posada por lo cual se sintió la chica más afortunada del mundo, se acercó hacía la barra donde un hombre cocinaba y a ella casi se le hizo agua la boca la sopa que preparaba.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Le dijo mientras ella se sorprendía.

— Si… etto, yo quisiera un poco — ella se sonrojo, no era muy buena socializando con gente desconocida, en especial con hombres mayores — Por-por favor — Él la miró notando lo sucia que estaba.

— De acuerdo, ¿tienes con que pagar? — Ella asintió buscando en su bolso algunas monedas, el hombre al verla frunció el ceño— ¿Qué clase de dinero es ese? — preguntó algo enojado.

— Son monedas de oro, ¿no aceptan esto aquí? — El hombre tomó una moneda y la miró, no muy convencido.

— Solo acepto gemas — Ella parpadeó un par de segundos, no lograba entender nada.

— Disculpe señor, ¿dónde estoy? — Él simplemente suspiró.

— ¿Estás perdida? — Ella asintió levemente — Bien, estas en el sendero que dirige hacia Allegrestía — Ella se quedó pensando por unos segundos, ¿había algún lugar que se llamaba así?, le parecía extraño no haber escuchado sobre ese lugar.

— ¿Eso es una ciudad? — Él asintió — Y tampoco reciben monedas… ¿será posible que haya llegado al reino vecino? — Se murmuró así misma confundida, entonces su estómago rugió fuertemente, pero en ese lugar no aceptaba el dinero que ella tenía, ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? — Disculpé por molestarlo — Rin se dio media vuelta saliendo del lugar.

Ella miró hacía el sendero, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, la única opción era seguir caminando, entonces miró el camino que seguía y suspirando amargamente decidió seguir.

— ¿Hacia dónde vas? — Ella escuchó una voz en su espalda, ella volteó a mirar al hombre que atendía la tienda.

— No-no sé — contestó ella tartamudeando un poco.

— ¿Estas consciente que te diriges hacia el valle corrupto? — Le miró fijamente, ella no entendía a que se refería.

— ¿Valle corrupto?, ¿qué es ese lugar? — El hombre rodó los ojos.

— Niña, ¿dónde has vivido los últimos mil años? — Pero su cara reflejaba confusión — ¿Eres de por aquí? — movió suavemente su cabeza para negar.

— Lo siento, yo no sé donde estoy ni a donde voy — Ella se avergonzó un poco por admitir esto, él le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué no entras?, te daré algo de comer — a Rin se le iluminaron los ojos como nunca, siguiendo al hombre entró a la tienda y pronto él le sirvió un plato de la sopa que estaba haciendo.

Ella comió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, después de todo llevaba un día y medio sin comer, él la miraba algo sorprendido por su actitud, se preguntaba de donde saldría tal muchacha rara.

—Gracias por la comida— Ella le miró una vez terminó la sopa.

— Cuéntame, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— Le preguntó él mientras Rin suspiraba.

— Bueno… es una larga historia, pero básicamente me escapé de mi casa y me estaban persiguiendo, entonces caí a un lago y desperté en el bosque — trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo, él hombre le miró interesado en la historia.

— ¿Tu casa quedaba cerca de la ciudad? — Rin negó lentamente.

— Estaba a las afueras, era un lugar muy rural, pero había algunos pueblos alrededor, no creí que quedaran tan lejos — Respondió ella sonriendo un poco — Supongo que equivoque el camino y me salí del país… si eso es posible — El vendedor rio con ganas, parecía que le acababa de contar una broma muy buena.

— Niña… no sé en donde crees que estas pero estás muy confundida, por aquí no hay aldeas, si mucho habrán algunas casas, pero la mayoría se encuentras al suroccidente, la que está más al sur es la mía — Le explicó él— Las únicas personas que pasan por acá son comerciantes muy valientes que buscan productos exóticos cerca del valle corrupto, los otros son los bandidos que escapan de las autoridades, así que ten cuidado — Rin asintió levemente mientras se asustaba, ¿bandidos?, no podía ser tan desafortunada para toparse con ellos, ¿o si?

— ¿Qué es el valle corrupto? — El vendedor le miró algo indignado, su cara se ensombreció un poco al preguntarle eso.

— El valle corrupto es un lugar donde existen monstruos horribles, que destruyen todo lo que encuentran a su paso, es un lugar bastante terrorífico, una vez me encontré con uno de ellos y entonces esa cosa mato a mi compañero — Ella parpadeó asimilando la historia.

— ¿Quiere asustarme? — Él suspiró.

— Yo no bromearía con la muerte de mi amigo — Ella empezó a temer — Si vas a dirigirte a algún lado, que sea al norte, a la ciudad — Rin asintió levemente mientras entrelazaba sus manos debajo la mesa ansiosa.

— Muchas gracias — ella trató de sonreír — por la comida y por advertirme — Él le sonrió de vuelta.

— De nada niña, solo ten cuidado — Ella asintió con seguridad.

Una vez que terminó de comer, él le empacó comida y le dio un poco de agua, Rin no sabía como pagar aquel gesto de generosidad por parte de aquel hombre, a pesar de decirle mil veces gracias, se preguntaba si él había decidido quedarse en tal peligroso sitio para advertirle a los viajeros sobre ese lugar, Al menos Rin ya sabía hacía donde se dirigía, por lo cual caminó con entusiasmo.

El haber llegado hasta ese lugar le dio algo de tranquilidad porque sabía que ya no la perseguirían hasta allí, o al menos por un rato, eso le daría tiempo de hacer aliados con el gobernante de ese país, fuera quien fuera, o al menos de tratar de vivir una vida tranquila en algún lado. Entonces recordó cuando Tonio rompió el espejo, él le había quitado la única oportunidad de volver a ver a Len.

— Supongo que ya es hora de dejarlo ir… lo siento por romper la promesa — Se susurró así misma con tristeza tratando de no llorar.

Siguió su camino por unas horas más, ella había estado caminando por la dirección equivocada así que sabía que le iba a tomar algún tiempo encontrar algún lugar, las horas pasaban y el sol bajo su intensidad poco a poco, cuando le dio hambre comió la comida que el vendedor le había dado, se sentía tan feliz de que hubiera un hombre tan amable en el mundo, y trato de adelantar la mayor parte del caminó antes de que oscureciera.

— ¡Corre! — Ella oyó de repente, una chica venía a toda prisa mientras tomaba su mano para arrastrarla.

—¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó confundida pero no recibió respuesta, ella seguía corriendo sin importarle nada, entonces la adentró al bosque a algún lugar desconocido y se escondió entre los arbustos junto a ella.

Ella lucía realmente asustada, Rin temió que fuera alguno de los monstros de los cuales le habían advertido, podía escuchar a la chica respirar fuertemente tratando de cubrirse la boca para que no la oyeran, ella hizo lo mismo mirando la carretera para ver que le asustaba tanto a ella. En eso paso un par de hombres bastante altos mirando por todos lados.

— ¿Por dónde se fue? — Preguntó uno bastante enojado, el otro simplemente siguió corriendo sin hacerle caso.

Una vez ella se calmó, suspiró aliviada y entonces le miró, era una chica de tez canela, ojos azules y cabello negro, bastante bonita.

— ¿Qué haces caminando sola en la carretera? — Le pregunto en modo de regaño — ¿Acaso eres estúpida? — Rin se sintió ofendida por el comentario pero antes de responderle ella tapó su boca indicándole que hiciera silencio.

Rin vio pasar por el camino una especie de carreta-jaula que llevaba varias personas con el mismo tipo de piel canela que la chica, la chica frunció el ceño enojada por la vista, pero luego puso un semblante depresivo tratando de contenerse. La rubia quedó realmente sorprendida por lo que había visto, podía contar a cinco hombres custodiando la jaula lo cual no le causo ni una gracia, después de que se alejaron lo suficiente, ella le quitó la mano de su boca.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?, ¿por qué los llevan en una jaula? — Preguntó mientras la chica le miraba sin creérsela del todo.

— Son esclavistas — Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— Entonces esa gente son esclavos — Exclamó preocupada al ver que incluso había niños, Rin había leído que esa práctica era muy utilizada en algunos sitios, pero no en su reino desde que un antecesor había abolido la esclavitud.

— No son esclavos, son mi familia, ellos los están secuestrando para volverlos esclavos —Ella comprendió porque la chica se encontraba tan triste al verlos — Tengo que salvarlos — susurró ella triste, pero a Rin eso le pareció una locura porque ellos eran siete.

— Espera… si vas te van a capturar — Le advirtió mientras la chica asentía.

— Lo sé, pero los voy a perder — Rin se sintió mal por no poder hacer nada, ella no era buena en nada y ni siquiera tenía algún arma.

— Pero son siete… ¿cómo vas a derrotarlos? — La chica mordió su labio inferior por pura impotencia.

— En realidad son ocho — Las dos chicas escucharon esa voz y vieron que detrás de ellas había una silueta que les sonreía maliciosamente, sin esperar él tomó a la chica de la muñeca y la inmovilizó en el suelo mientras la ataba.

— ¡Corre! — Gritó ella, Rin reaccionó e intentó escapar en la dirección contraria a la que él estaba, pero él no tardó en interceptarla y atraparla también.

Las amarró a ambas de las muñecas con una soga, como si ellas fueran una especie de ganado, la chica gritaba que la soltará y Rin observaba aterrada hacía ella, sus gritos la asustaban más. Él las obligo a caminar hasta alcanzar la carreta, los otros hombres al verla sonrieron.

— ¡Una chica rubia! — Exclamó uno de ellos sonriendo — nos ganamos la lotería — se acercó hacía a Rin tomando su mentón para observarla mejor— Vales una fortuna, ¿lo sabías? —

Rin trato de alejarse de él algo asqueada por su actitud, pero la obligaron a subir a la carreta con las otras personas, todos la miraban algo sorprendidos por verla allí.

— ¿Qué hace una chica así por aquí? — Preguntó otro observándola, Rin se sentía intimidada porque muchas personas la miraban.

— No lo sé, pero me la encontré, es mía — Habló el hombre que la había capturado, era alto con cabello castaño casi rubio.

— Que injusto — Se quejó otro mientras Rin se sentía inquieta por su actitud — ¿Cuándo termines con ella me la dejas por un tiempo? — Rin quiso retroceder pero las personas que estaban atrás de ella no la dejaron.

— ¿Por qué esa cara preciosa? — Preguntó uno sonriéndole — Todavía no te han hecho nada para que te pongas así —

Ella no podía ni contestar por el miedo que tenía, miró a la chica con la que vino y ella fruncía el ceño muy molesta e indignada. Todos a su alrededor se veían muy asustados, muchos lloraban mientras ella se sentía triste por estar en esta situación, miraba a la chica que le había ayudado mirar con odio a todos sus captores.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó Rin queriendo saber su nombre.

— Merli — Respondió con dificultad.

— Gracias por tratar de salvarme — Ella le miró a los ojos algo triste, Rin trato de sonreírle pero no podía por toda la angustiante situación.

— ¿Y tú? — Le pregunto Merli.

— Soy Rin — Merli se acercó a ella mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué hacías por aquí?—

— Me perdí… — admitió Rin sonrojándose un poco.

— En verdad eres tonta — Le insultó ella endureciendo su mirada, Rin asintió levemente dándole la razón.

Una vez cayó la noche pararon la carreta, ellos formaron una fogata y empezaron a reír y celebrar por haber tenido una "cacería" muy buena, habían recolectado diez personas y una de ellas era rubia, por lo cual sabía que se la pagarían muy bien. Una vez que ellos terminaron de comer y estuvieron satisfechos, el hombre que la capturo se le acercó y abrió la puerta y tomó a la rubia del pie.

— Ven aquí, vamos a divertirnos — Él la jaló hacía él pero Rin trato de resistirse.

— ¡NO! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Merli trato de ayudarla pero al final la sacaron a la fuerza.

—Ven por aquí — Y él la quería empujar hacía una tienda que había, ella peleo aun más dándole algo de lidia al hombre, al final el decidió tirarla al suelo — Como tú quieras, si quieres hacerlo frente a todos por mí no hay problema — Ella quiso levantarse para salir corriendo pero él no la dejo.

— Espera… tengo una idea — Le detuvo un hombre de cabello negro mientras se acercaba a verla — Dime niña, ¿haz estado antes con un hombre? — Rin solo abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — gritó ella tratando de alejarse de ambos, ellos se miraron el uno al otro.

— No, no te atrevas a sugerirlo — Le dijo el hombre castaño al otro que era pelinegro.

— Vamos, una niña rubia virgen, eso es ganarse la lotería dos veces— Le convenció el codeándolo — Esta bien si no quieres, pero si decidimos venderla sin tocarle nada, tu tendrías la mayor parte, como compensación — el hombre castaño la miró de reojo, se relamió los labios lo cual le hizo sentir asqueada y empezar a odiarlo.

— ¿Por cuánto la venderás? — Preguntó interesado.

— Iniciaré la subasta por 3000 rubíes — y él subió su ceja interesado — puedes quedarte con el 25%, ¿suficiente para calmar tu libido? — él sonrió.

— Estás de suerte niña — Y la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a una jaula para ella sola, la tiró con algo de fuerza y luego la encerró — Al menos dime que me puedo coger a otra — Pero la respuesta fue una sonrisa.

Ese tipo castaño simplemente se acercó de nuevo a la jaula, a pesar de las protestas sacó a una jovencita del grupo, Rin apenas y podía ver a quien había sacado, no sabía si había tenido suerte o no, ella no deseaba estar en esta situación, al final decidió que no la había tenido, simplemente se había postergado su momento por la avaricia de aquellos hombres, ella no podía tranquilizarse al oír los gritos de la chica siendo violada. Escondió su cabeza entre las piernas, no quería terminar así, ella no había escapado para terminar siendo vendida como un objeto de nuevo, ella oyó el sonido de la lluvia caer, la jaula en la que estaba cautiva tenía techo para protegerla del agua, pero el frio era insoportable, en cambio los otros prisioneros se mojaban mientras Merli la observaba a la distancia.

* * *

—Esta lluvia es extraña — Susurró Len al verla caer desde la posada donde estaban, una chica de cabello castaño se acercó a él.

— ¿Extraña?, ¿a qué te refieres? — Ella le sonrió mientras le daba una taza de chocolate caliente, Len la recibió gustoso mientras tomaba un sorbo.

— Es inusualmente fría — Contestó sin dejar de mirarla — Casi parece… — "no, es imposible, ¿por qué él provocaría lluvia?".

— Estás muy raro — Dijo ella mirándolo de reojo, Len asintió.

— Mejor cuéntame que has averiguado — Preguntó él, ella sonrió.

— Me ha llegado información de que los vendedores van a hacer una subasta en la plaza, cerca de la barrera — él asintió bastante serio — Cuando lleguen los capturamos — Sonrió ella, pero Len le miró algo enojado, negó lentamente.

— Esta vez no quiero vendedores, quiero compradores también — Ella se impresionó por eso.

— ¿sabes lo que significa eso? — Len asintió enarcando sus cejas.

— Hay que acabar el problema de raíz, si hay compradores entonces hay vendedores dispuestos a cazar— ella suspiró mientras veía las gotas de lluvia caer al suelo.

— Como tú digas, pero en verdad nos vamos a meter en problemas — Len solo sonrió.

Pero a él poco le importaba, sabía que habría conflictos por eso, por eso los provocaba él mismo, tenía que mantener la balanza equilibrada, de alguna forma se arreglaría después.

— Iré encubierto, me meteré en la multitud e identificaré a los compradores, pueden estar a los alrededores detectando quienes solo están observando — Meiko sonrió complacida.

— Será divertido — Dijo antes de irse dentro de la casa, Len suspiró, esa mujer era imposible, por eso era la general de su ejército.

— Voy a parar esta lluvia, podría inundar la carretera — Se dijo así mismo mientras movía su mano en forma de arco para despejar el cielo, las nubes se movieron cesando con las gotas de lluvia y calmando el ambiente.

Len decidió ir a dormir, se dio media vuelta para entrar a la posada también siguiendo a la castaña, pero antes de que entrara oyó el agua caer de nuevo, algo inquieto por eso se giró para ver la lluvia caer otra vez.

"imposible", pensó asustado.

* * *

La lluvia no había cesado al otro día, Rin despertó con algo de temperatura, su salud nunca había sido buena y lo más seguro es que había pescado un resfriado, trato de tocar su frente para saber si tenía fiebre o no. Miró hacía su alrededor y vio la carreta donde iban sus compañeros, ellos estaban juntos tratando de conservar calor, al parecer a alguno de sus captores le dio lastima de ellos y decidió ponerles un techo y darles cobijas, como ellos eran más numerosos podían estar reunidos calentándose los unos a los otros, pero por su parte ella aún tenía frio y no se sentía muy bien.

De repente dos de sus captores movieron la jaula y la pusieron en una carreta extra que tenían para ella sola, se sorprendió por eso pero no dijo nada, de nuevo retomaban el caminó hacía quien sabe donde.

— No te ves muy bien — Le dijo Merli mirándola, Rin asintió.

— Creo que me enferme — Su desaliento le dio a la chica un poco de lastima.

— ¿Quieres agua? — Preguntó ella, Rin asintió, la chica de tez canela miró hacía alrededor notando que todos estaban distraídos y estiró su mano para pasarle la botella de agua que anteriormente le había dado el vendedor de la posada.

— ¿De dónde…? — Rin abrió los ojos notando que su bolso ya no estaba.

— Admito que tienes cosas útiles — Sonrió la chica mientras le mostraba a Rin el pedazo de espejo, a ella casi se le sale el alma cuando lo vio.

— Ten-ten cuidado con eso — Susurró Rin temiendo que lo rompiera aun más, la chica pestañeo confundida.

— Si, lo estoy teniendo — susurró ella respondiéndole.

— Es delicado… es muy importante para mí — Trato de explicarle Rin, Merli le miró algo incrédula de que un trozo de espejo fuera importante para alguien.

— De acuerdo — Le sonrió ella, Rin se tranquilizó cuando Merli guardo el trozo en el bolso, había comprendido que había liberado sus manos con eso.

Mientras iban en el camino, Rin sintió de nuevo atravesar algo muy denso, miró hacía los demás y ellos parecían también haberlo sentido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — No pudo evitar preguntar, los demás solo la miraron confundidos por su pregunta.

— Es la barrera por supuesto — Rin pestañeo de nuevo, ¿una barrera?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, logró divisar un pequeño pueblo, habían muchas casas reunidas, aunque no eran muy numerosas, incluso la carretera había cambiado a ser un camino empedrado, ella miraba la arquitectura y lo coloridas que eran las casas; la gente se le quedaba viendo cuando pasaba, algunos con cara de lastima, otros de curiosidad, Rin se sentí algo intimidada por esas miradas.

Una vez llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de ese pequeño pueblo, se acercaron a una casa algo grande, uno a uno los fueron metiéndolos dentro de la casa, estaban tan distraídos que ni siquiera se dieron de cuenta que Merli se había soltado, Al final la dejaron a ella en la jaula y la cubrieron con una gran sabana, Rin apartó un poco la sabana para mirar que es lo que hacían, entonces los vio armar una tarima como si fueran a presentar una obra de teatro. Mientras el tiempo iba transcurriendo ella se sentía más mal, seguramente su fiebre había subido en esos instantes, apenas y podía mantenerse despierta para mirar lo que preparaban; podía ver a la gente del pueblo mirar con curiosidad lo que sus captores hacían, seguro pensaban que era una obra o algo para entretener a la gente. Después de un rato de haber terminado la tarima, varias personas llegaron en carretas y caballos, poco a poco la plaza se fue llenando, cosa que le sorprendió a la rubia, ¿acaso ellos venían a comprar esclavos?, miraba las ropas lujosas que lucían algunos, ellos reían mientras esperaban porque todo comenzará.

* * *

Len se puso la capucha encima, no quería que lo reconocieran, iba sigilosamente entre la multitud sintiéndose asqueado por ver a tantas personas que conocía, había sido una buena idea venir de esa manera, así podría capturar a la principal maleza en su reino, sonrió con malicia esperando que todo empezará, se moría por ver sus caras confundidas cuando lo vieran capturarlos, incluso podía escuchar sus suplicas para que los perdonará, pero no lo haría, ellos esclavizaban personas como si fueran animales, los obligaban con violencia a hacer cosas que no querían y él iba a terminar con todo eso de una buena vez.

Miró hacía la tarima que habían armado los esclavistas, ellos sonreían complacidos al ver a tanta gente rica reunida, Len frunció el ceño , iba a mandar a la horca a todos esos hombres por ser tan crueles, ellos capturaban a gente que vivían fuera de la barrera, aquellos que deseaban tener una vida más al natural y deseaban conservar las costumbres de sus antepasados, él respetaba eso aunque prefería tener a todo el mundo dentro, pero tampoco podía obligarlos a estarlo, todas las personas que se iban fuera sabían el riesgo que corrían, pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie de perturbar su paz y secuestrarlos para desempeñar labores tan humillantes y en contra de su voluntad.

Len miró hacia los lados, a la izquierda estaba Kaito mientras estaba disfrazado como un noble más, y a la derecha estaba Meiko quien se había vestido de panadera, un poco más alejados estaban los guardias que vestían se civiles y actuaban como si fueran curiosos, otros estaban escondidos en los alrededores sin que nadie los viera, en esta operación nadie se iba a escapar.

Entonces la subasta empezó atrayendo la atención del rubio, miraba atentamente como el vendedor ofrecía a su primer esclavo, los precios que daban algunos eran tan bajos que incluso eran humillantes; luego de venderlo, Len miró de reojo quien lo había comprado, lo había fichado para ser el primero en atrapar. La subasta continuó y siguieron trayendo a más personas, por los hombres cobraban más, por las mujeres un poco menos, a Len le repudiaba eso, veía las caras de las jóvenes aterradas de ser compradas por hombres que les doblaban la edad, seguramente algunos las iban a embarazar para tener más esclavos en un futuro.

— Amigos, ¡están de suerte! — El vendedor atrajo la atención de todos en ese instante — ¡Solo por esta vez tenemos algo realmente exótico! — Hablaba él mientras se movía y hacía señas, en eso uno de ellos fue hacía atrás y traía a alguien más — ¡Una chica rubia totalmente virgen!, ¡está garantizado! —

Lentamente la chica fue empujada a caminar al centro, Len notó la conmoción entre todos los hombres, ahora estaba realmente enojado, esto era el colmó, la persona que comprará a esa chica iba a recibir el peor castigo de todos, la chica tenía su cabeza baja por lo cual no dejaba ver bien su rostro, pero eso no impedía que algunos hicieran ofertas de más de 10.000 rubíes por ella.

— Vamos, muéstrale a todos tu cara — Y él la hizo mirar hacía el público.

En ese instante el mundo de Len se detuvo, podía reconocer ese rostro entre miles, sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo y su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente. Sin hacer esperar más todos los presentes fueron rodeados por gruesas ramas que brotaron del suelo, no importaba quien fuera, aliados y enemigos por igual; todos ellos eran asfixiados por la fuerza con que les había rodeado el cuerpo, todos menos él y ella.

— ¡Len! — escuchó el grito de Kaito que lo miró asustado, en ese instante reaccionó y disminuyó la presión, mirando hacía su alrededor tratando de enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a sus aliados y dejo presos a todos los que no reconocía.

Rin veía confundida la escena, el hombre a su lado había sido atrapado por una especie de rama que lo tenía cautivo y no lo dejaba ir, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y gritaba desesperado.

— ¡ES EL PRINCIPE!, ¡CORRAN!, ¡CORRAN! — pero era inútil, todos los demás estaban atrapados igual que él, miró hacía la multitud encontrado a todas las personas enrolladas tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil también, todos estaban igual de asustados.

Ella empezó a sentirse mareada, había llegado a su máximo y se arrodillo en el suelo de la tarima tratando de mantenerse consciente, miró hacía el frente y vio que algunos eran liberados de sus ramas, asustados pero agradecidos con que los soltaran.

— ¡Rin! — Al oír su nombre trato de mirar hacía la persona que le había llamado, encontró una figura encapuchada yendo hacía ella, una vez subió hacía la tarima ella le miró directamente al rostro.

— ¿Len? — susurró antes de desplomarse entre sus brazos, inconsciente.

— No… esto es imposible— Len la sostuvo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla sintiéndola caliente, no lograba entender nada.

— ¡Que fue eso! — escuchó a Meiko regañándolo, Len le miró seriamente y algo dolido — ¡Casi nos matas a todos! —

— Lo siento — dijo tratando de controlarse, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos.

— ¿Quién es esa chica? — Preguntó ella al ver como la cargaba como si fuera un tesoro, Len no respondió su pregunta.

— Encárgate de todo, captura a los esclavistas y a los compradores, también lleva a los esclavos al castillo — Le ordenó mientras empezaba a caminar con ella en brazos, Meiko parpadeó un par de veces asimilando la información.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó ella confundida al verlo, pero él no le respondió, siguió su camino.

Len no tardó en llegar a su carruaje, entró rápidamente mientras tapaba las ventanas con las cortinas y dejaba a Rin en el asiento cargando la cabeza de la chica en su regazo. Esa sin duda era Rin, ella le había llamado por su nombre y él jamás la confundiría con nadie más, solo había una Rin así como solo había un Len. Miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza en esos instantes, pero ya había encontrado la solución a una.

— Fuiste tú quien quebró la barrera — Sentenció mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño — Solo me traes problemas — Dijo seriamente endureciendo su mirada hacia la rubia que yacía dormida.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, ¡y ya la saldé!, espero disfruten de esta historia rara C:, quizas esten un poco perdidos pero como le sdigo, esta historia esta basada en Mahou no Kagami, pero no es exactamente igual, por lo cual tiene muchas cosas fantasiosas, como el dinero po ejemplo(?), no es significativo pero tenía que haber diferencias en ambos mundos :v, la ciudad que se menciona es totalmente ficticia, ni siquiera sé como me invente el nombre, simplemente salió y me gusto. La próxima actualización sera el 8 de octubre~

Contesto reviews:

 **Lalala** : Gracias por el review, pero la historia apenas empieza, espero no aburrir a nadie con esto.

 **Ochoa Anabel:** No te emociones tanto que apenas empieza, gracias por dejarme review.

 **LenxRin:** Bueno, le atinaste(?), si fue al mundo de Len, espero no te desmayes de la emoción.

 **Ana Kurohitsu:** Esta es saga de Hitoshizuku-p, no de Mothy(?), gracias por tus palabras, ojala lleguen más lectores u3u.

 **TsukihimePrincess** : Gracias por pasarte~

 **Hazuki sakamoto:** awww gracias por seguirme C:, espero te agrede el capitulo.

Como saben, hoy es mi cumpleaños, asi que feliz cumpleaños a mí.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró con el color grisáceo del techo, se sentó en la cama donde estaba acostada mirando hacía su alrededor, ese lugar era un cuarto muy grande, espacioso, y con muchos muebles de madera fina, las sabanas que la cubrían eran realmente suaves, tenían un olor bastante agradable aunque ella no descifraba de que era. Lentamente trato de recopilar sus últimos recuerdos para saber donde estaba, sus memorias eran muy confusas, pero recordaba que iba a ser vendida a alguien, pero se desmayó delirando por la fiebre, así que seguramente la cama en la que estaba ahora le pertenecía a la persona que le había comprado. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama asustada, miró la ropa que llevaba, era una simple batola blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para abrirla y salir de allí, por ningún motivo se iba a quedar con alguien que la había comprado. Caminó por el corredor sorprendiéndose por lo grande que era ese lugar, las paredes tenía muchas pinturas de personas a las que no conocía, además de varías decoraciones muy lujosas que no cualquiera podría darse.

— ¡Oye!, ¡tú! — Rin vio a una chica de cabello rojo atada en coletas que le había gritado al otro extremo del corredor — ¿Quién eres y a dónde crees que vas? — Rin la miró totalmente sorprendida, pero sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacía la otra dirección.

Por ningún motivo iba a dejar que la atraparan, la chica le gritaba que parará pero ella no lo iba a hacer, tenía que encontrar una forma de escaparse de allí, al pasar por otro corredor casi se choca con un hombre de cabellos azules que la vio confuso, pero ella trato de esquivarlo antes de que la atrapará también.

— ¡Kaito-sama!, ¡es una intrusa! — Gritó la sirvienta mientras trataba de perseguirla, Kaito suspiró mientras trataba de seguirla también.

— ¡Espera!, ¡no te vamos a hacer nada! — Gritó él también pero la chica no paraba, ella corría realmente rápido pero no lo suficiente, Kaito se acercó a ella para tomarla del brazo pero de nuevo le esquivó.

— ¡Déjenme! — Rin como pudo esquivó al chico mientras veía una puerta de madera entre abierta y se dirigió hacía ella.

— ¡Espere!, ¡no puede entrar ahí! — Gritó la sirvienta bastante preocupada pero ella no le hizo caso.

— Tranquila, cuando se golpeé la atrapamos — Susurró Kaito sonriendo, pero para su sorpresa ella pudo entrar y cerró la puerta — ¡¿Qué?, ¿cómo pudo ella entrar?! — Le preguntó a la chica a su lado, ella también estaba sorprendida.

Rin cerró la puerta y se puso de espaldas contra ella para que no entraran, pero nada sucedió, ellos no parecían querer abrir la puerta lo cual la tranquilizó por un momento y logró tomar un respiro profundo. El cuarto donde estaba era un poco oscuro, pero aun así ella podía ver que era una especie de biblioteca con muchos pergaminos que parecían muy antiguos, además de tener muchos objetos hechos de metal y también muchos cristales; también había una gran mesa en el centro de la habitación con varios papeles regados y algunos frascos encima.

Ella dio un paso acercándose a lo primero que vio que era un especie de globo terráqueo, lo tocó levemente notando una capa de polvo, al parecer nadie iba a limpiar muy seguido hacía allá, siguió mirando curiosa las cosas que habían a su alrededor pero no vio una especie de juguete en el suelo y terminó tropezando con el haciéndole perder el equilibro por lo cual se agarró de lo primero que encontró para sujetarse, por este acto tumbo el globo provocando un gran ruido.

— ¿Hay alguien allí? — Oyó esa voz y se aterrorizó de que la fueran a encontrar.

Trato de buscar un escondite pero veía a una sombra acercarse lentamente, ella encontró algo parecido a un gran espejo tapado con una sábana y se ocultó detrás de él, agachándose para que no la encontrara. Trató de mirar por un lado sin que la viera, entonces visualizó la figura de un chico que se acercó hacía el globo y lo tomó con sus manos, él miraba hacía su alrededor tratando de buscar quien tiró el globo pero no lograba verla.

— Sal de ahí — Suspiró él mientras dejaba el globo en la mesa, Rin se estremeció al pensar que había sido encontrada — Rin… sal — Le pidió y ella se asustó aun más con que hubiera dicho su nombre.

Sin darle espera, él se acercó hacía el espejo y apartó la sabana, Rin retrocedió al verse descubierta, pero luego de mirarlo a los ojos se dio dé cuenta de quien era.

— Te encontré— Él le sonrió cálidamente al verla y ella parpadeó un par de segundos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Len? — Y él asintió al escuchar su nombre — ¡LEN! — Gritó ella lanzándose a abrazarlo, él la rodeó con los brazos también sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Rin, la rubia no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, las lágrimas vinieron hacia sus ojos sin poder evitarlo — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó ella separándose abruptamente.

— Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso — Le respondió calmadamente — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rin? — Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, ella pestañeo un par de veces mientras pensaba en que responderle.

— Yo... me perdí — admitió ella separándose de él un poco más— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? — Preguntó tratando de recordar como había llegado allí, Len soltó una ligera risa mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza despeinándola un poco, ella sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente en su pecho por esto.

— Vamos a sentarnos allí — Le tomó su mano y le ayudo a pararse del suelo y la dirigió más atrás donde había un sillón y una mesita de café, él se sentó en el sillón mientras la sentaba encima de sus piernas logrando avergonzarla.

— ¿Len? — susurró ella mientras Len le miraba a los ojos con esa sonrisa en su cara, Rin sintió su cara enrojecer al verlo así de cerca.

— Cuéntame que paso — Ella asintió levemente mientras trataba de poner algo de distancia.

— Es una larga historia — Empezó a hablar ella mientras recordaba todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días — En palabras resumidas querían casarme a la fuerza — Len borró su sonrisa al oírla, Rin jugaba con sus dedos algo nerviosa — Entonces una amiga me ayudó a escapar, pero cuando estaba escapando me persiguieron y accidentalmente caí a un lago y cuando me desperté no sé donde estaba, el paisaje era muy distinto, era algo como un charco de agua con una pequeña cascada, era muy pacifico — Len abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

— Ah… ¿no recuerdas como llegaste ahí? — Le preguntó confundido, ella negó lentamente.

— No lo sé, pero luego empecé a caminar por el bosque que era muy profundo, tarde mucho en encontrar alguna casa — Len suspiró.

— ¿Y cómo terminaste en un mercado de esclavos? — Ella se sonrojo cuando Len le mencionó eso.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! — Len vio su expresión, ¿acaso no recordaba lo que había pasado?

— ¿Ya no te acuerdas? —

— ¿Tú me compraste? — Len frunció el ceño irritado, tomó su nariz y la jalo moviéndola de un lado al otro suavemente.

— De ninguna manera compraría a alguien — Contestó mientras la soltaba y ella tomaba su nariz algo adolorida — Estaba tratando de capturar a esos criminales cuando te vi — Rin pestañeó un poco viéndolo sorprendida.

— ¿Los capturaste? — Él asintió levemente mirándolo aun irritado por recordar esa experiencia tan horrible a su parecer — Gracias… me salvaste — Ella le sonrió agradecida, Len le miró algo preocupado.

— ¿Te hicieron algo? — Su tono en verdad reflejaba su preocupación, Rin sintió la calidez de sus sentimientos en su pecho, era tan feliz de que Len se preocupará por ella.

— No, ellos dijeron que yo valía más virgen o algo así, solo me encerraron en la jaula — Len acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano algo aliviado.

— La tuviste difícil, lo siento —

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?, fuiste tú quien me salvó — Len suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, si tan solo ella supiera.

— No importa eso, solo olvídalo — Ella asintió.

— Yo no creí que terminaría aquí contigo, cuando el señor Tonio rompió el espejo en verdad pensé que no te volvería a ver — Len abrió un ojo mirándola — Y pensar que estabas tan cerca — Sonrió ella alegre, Len la separó un poco de modo que ella pudiera levantarse y él también.

— ¿No te has dado de cuenta? — Len le dio la espalda y caminaba hacía una pequeña mesa redonda llena de cristales — Rin… este no es tu mundo — Le explicó él tomando un pedazo del espejo entre sus dedos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Len se dio la vuelta mostrándole los pedazos rotos y ella los observaba curiosa.

— Yo usaba este espejo para comunicarme contigo, pero cuando te visité utilicé toda la magia que tenía para poder cruzar allí — Ella se acercó hacía él queriendo escucharlo mejor — El espejo se rompió y no había otro que me comunicará con tu mundo — La cara de Rin reflejo su tristeza mientras veía los pedazos, ¿eso significaba que él no iba a volver nunca a buscarla?

— No lo logró entender — Len dejo la pieza con el otro montón.

— Nuestros mundos son distintos, lo único que los unía eran los espejos — Ella asintió tratando de comprender lo que decía.

— ¿Entonces como llegué acá? — Len rio levemente.

— No lo sé, esperaba que pudieras explicármelo pero al parecer no lo recuerdas — Rin le miró a los ojos preocupada — Como tu espejo se rompió también, no puedo asegurar que haya sido por eso — Ella miró hacía el suelo meditando, ¿cómo es que este milagro se había realizado?

— ¿Eso es importante? — Len le miró algo serio.

— Bueno, es que tal vez tu estancia aquí sea temporal — Rin abrió sus ojos al oírle declarar eso, no quería volver, no lo haría.

— ¿L- lo crees? — ella tartamudeó mientras agarraba su vestido desesperada, Len se dio de cuenta de esta acción y tomó su mano.

— No te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo conmigo — Le sonrió cálidamente para tranquilizarla, y dio resultado porque Rin no podía pensar en otro lugar donde pudiera estar más a salvo que al lado de Len.

— Gracias — Le volvió a agradecer devolviéndole la sonrisa — Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo al encontrarte — Pero estas palabras solo hacían que el corazón de Len sufriera.

Ambos escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta, Len se acercó hacía ella y la abrió lentamente encontrándose con Kaito y más atrás a una de sus empleadas.

— Príncipe… ¿está bien? — preguntó Kaito tratando de mirar hacía la habitación pero Len no le dejaba.

— Si, ¿por qué? — Él se veía nervioso y la chica atrás le miraba asustada.

— Es que… un...—

— ¿Qué pasa? — Rin se asomó por un lado viendo al chico de cabello azul que la estaba persiguiendo.

— No es nada — Respondió Len mientras que volteó a observarle — Debo hacer muchas cosas, disculpa — Ella asintió algo decepcionada por no poder pasar más tiempo con él.

— No importa, yo puedo esperarte — Len asintió, luego abrió la puerta totalmente y la dejo pasar para luego salir él también.

— Kaito, encárgate de ella, que le den ropa, no quiero que atraiga la mirada de príncipes lascivos por estar vestida solamente con eso — Él le sonrió pícaramente haciendo que ella se sonrojará.

— Que malo eres — Respondió ella enojándose levemente, Len soltó una risa sorprendiendo a su asistente.

— Si — Él miró a la niña algo fastidiado, lo que menos quería era ser niñera en esos momentos, además tenía mucho que hacer.

— Nos vemos después — Len se alejó caminando sin mirar atrás, Rin se quedó embobada mirándolo, era como estar en un sueño del que no quería despertarse.

— Vamos — Le dijo seriamente Kaito mientras ella lo seguía y dejaban a la sirvienta atrás.

Rin trataba de mantener su paso pero él caminaba sin importarle que ella le siguiera, cuando la miraba ponía una cara de desagrado que no lograba entender, pero solo le restaba importancia, nadie le podía arruinar la felicidad ahora; Kaito la llevó a un cuarto donde vio a una chica de cabello verde con un vestido de sirvienta mientras veía una lista bastante emproblemada.

— Gumi — Le llamó Kaito y esta le miró.

— ¿Si? — preguntó ella enfocándose solamente en él.

— Encárgate de esta chica, dale ropa y algo que hacer — Gumi la miró mientras bajaba la hoja, ella suspiró pesadamente mientras asentía.

— De acuerdo Kaito-sama — Fue entonces que él sonrió por poder librarse de ella y se fue perdiéndose de la vista de Rin y de Gumi.

Ella seguía con la lista mientras Rin esperaba a que dijera algo, luego ella se dio media vuelta y Rin instintivamente la seguía.

— ¿Eres una de los que salvaron ayer? — Le preguntó Gumi.

— Si — Respondió sonriendo radiantemente mientras Gumi suspiraba.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? — Le preguntó de nuevo Gumi fastidiada.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Rin la miró confundida cosa que le irritó mas a Gumi.

— ¿Vas a trabajar aquí o vas a volver a tu casa? — La rubia no quería irse a ningún lado, pero la otra opción le resultaba algo extraña.

— ¿Trabajar? — Su voz de duda hizo desesperar más a Gumi.

— Si te vas a quedar aquí no puedes pretender estar sin hacer nada, tienes que ganarte el pan — Rin ahora comprendía un poco lo que ella quería decir — El príncipe dijo que los rescatados podían elegir si se iban o se quedaban trabajando para él —

— Ah, ya entiendo — respondió Rin mientras la miraba a los ojos — Pero… yo nunca he trabajado — Gumi le sonrió.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo — Rin estaba algo confundida pero si eso era lo que había dicho Len entonces lo haría — Vamos a bañarte primero, estas algo sucia—

Gumi llevó a Rin al baño donde había una gran bañera, una vez allí le ayudo a quitarse las ropas y la metió mientras le pasaba una esponja por la espalda y los brazos, Rin se quejaba un poco por su brusquedad pero entendía que estaba un poco sucia por haber estado vagando por ahí por tres días. Luego ella frotó su cabello con un poco de champú y le revisó la cabeza por haber si tenía algún parasito que pudiera ser venenoso. Después de ese gran baño ella le pasó todo lo que necesitaba, además la ropa de sirvienta que iba a usar, no era muy complicado y se parecía al que Gumi usaba, solo que la falda era un poco más corta y le llegaba a media pierna, además de ser súper esponjosa. Después de estar limpia y vestida Gumi la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a la cocina.

— Ten, pela esto — Le ordenó mientras ella miraba ese cuchillo y las papas sin saber que hacer.

— S-si — Rin se sentó en la mesa y trataba de pelarlos sin mucho éxito, Gumi la supervisaba pero a cada segundo que la observaba parecía que más se impacientaba.

— Oye tú… ¿has cocinado alguna vez en tu vida? — Le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes mientras Rin negaba lentamente — Te mostraré como se hace — Gumi tomó el cuchillo y en menos de 30 segundos tenía toda la papa pelada lo cual sorprendió a Rin.

— Eres muy buena Gumi — Le alabó ella mientras Gumi fruncía el ceño.

— Es solo la básico que alguien debe saber, ahora pélala — de nuevo le dio el cuchillo y Rin trató de imitarla sin resultados.

Estuvo una tratando de pelar esos tubérculos pero siempre la embarraba, incluso se cortaba los dedos sin querer por lo cual Gumi decidió que ese no era el puesto para ella, en eso entró la chica que antes había perseguido a Rin.

— Teto, ven aquí — La llamó ella y esta se acercó mirando a Rin un poco desconcertada por su presencia.

— ¿Si señora? —

— Encárgate de esto — Le ordenó Gumi dándole el cuchillo.

— ¡Ah!, ¿por qué? — Se quejó ella mirándole con rabia — Yo tengo que limpiar las habitaciones — Gumi movió su mano en señal de que no le importaba.

— No te preocupes, nosotras lo haremos — Teto miró hacía Rin dudando sobre contarle a Gumi sobre ella.

— Gumi, sabes que ella… —

— No me contradigas, vamos niña — Gumi tomó a la rubia de la muñeca y la llevó arrastrada hacía otra parte del castillo, mientras Teto simplemente sonrió maliciosamente.

Gumi la llevó hacia una enorme sala que tenía muchas estatuas, le entregó a Rin una escoba y le ordenó que barriera, ella trató de hacerlo pero aparte de hacerlo mal casi rompe las estatuas con la escoba, menos mal Gumi estaba cerca para prevenir estos desastres.

— No me digas que tampoco has barrido nada en toda tu vida— Rin asintió lentamente mientras la miraba algo apenada por ser una inútil— ¿Qué puedes hacer bien? — Rin meditó un momento.

— Creo que puedo pulir espejos — Sonrió ella con confianza, pero Gumi suspiró cansada.

— Entonces toma, limpia las estatuas, eso es parecido — Rin asintió mientras tomaba un trapo que Gumi le había dado.

Al menos en eso no era un desastre, pudo hacerlo bien sin que Gumi se quejará de ella, pero después de terminar de limpiar las estatuas la llevo a limpiar las ventanas, esta vez con agua y jabón, Gumi le ayudaba también pero las manos de Rin empezaron a tener pequeñas heridas por el jabón y el trabajo, pero ella no se podía quejar debido a que tenía que contribuir para quedarse en el castillo, iba a hacer lo que era necesario para quedarse con Len. Luego de limpiar las ventanas Gumi la llevo hacía los corredores donde había otras dos chicas hablando.

— ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer? – Las reprendió ella mientras ellas asentían, Rin miró a las chicas, una de ellas tenía el cabello blanco y ojos rojos y la otra era rubia de ojos ámbar.

— Lo siento, tomábamos un pequeño descanso — Dijo la chica de cabello rubio.

— Oh, pobrecitas — La voz de Gumi sonaba melosa — ¿no les da vergüenza?, ¡hasta la nueva puede trabajar sin descansar y ustedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo! — ellas le miraron enfocándose en ella, la chica rubia de coleta frunció el ceño al verla pero la otra le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo se llama la nueva? — Le preguntó la chica de ojos rojos a Gumi.

— Cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? — Preguntó Gumi mirándola.

— Yo soy Rin — Rin le sonrió, a pesar de haber pasado toda la mañana juntas no se le había ocurrido decirle su nombre.

— Yo soy Haku y ella es Neru — Las presentó la chica mientras le sonreía.

— Basta de charla, empiecen a organizar este desastre — Les ordenó Gumi — Ayuda también, Rin — Rin asintió mientras veía a las dos chicas barrer y organizar el suelo que tenía un poco de cera de vela de los candelabros.

Rin tomó un plumero y empezó a sacar el polvo de las vasijas y demás decoraciones, tratando de que quedaran lo más limpias posibles, Gumi también le ayudaba a las otras dos chicas dejando el lugar impecable.

—Para ser el primer día no ha sido tan malo, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó Gumi sonriéndole y ella asintió.

— Gracias por ser paciente conmigo — Gumi le miró con ternura.

— Todos tienen su primer día, no te preocupes, ya casi es hora de almorzar así que vamos a descansar, ¿de acuerdo? — Rin sintió que su estómago le pedía comida así que se emocionó un poco por eso.

— Gumi, es el príncipe — Le susurró Neru acercándosele rápidamente a notificarle de la dos personas que venían conversando por el corredor.

— ¡Ah!, no olvides hacer una reverencia cuando pase — Le advirtió ella, Rin miró hacía las personas que venían para identificarlas, eran Len y Kaito.

— Pero —

— No lo olvides — Le advirtió ella frunciendo el ceño.

Una vez que ellos pasaron por allí las cuatro chicas hicieron una reverencia, Len parecía estar tan absorto hablando con Kaito que ni les prestó atención por lo cual Rin se sentía algo desilusionada ya que quería que le hablará otra vez y no la ignorará, entonces Len miró de reojo hacía donde se encontraba dándose cuenta de ella. Paró de caminar y se acercó a ella algo sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué estas vestida así? — Preguntó mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, las chicas que estaban a su lado estaban un poco sorprendidas de que el príncipe le hablará

— ¿No me luce? — Ella se miró pensando en que se veía mal.

— No dije eso — Y Len puso su mano en la cabeza algo estresado — ¿Quién te dio esa ropa? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, luego miró a Kaito enojado.

— Gumi me dijo que si me quería quedar tenía que trabajar — Respondió Rin algo extrañada de ver a Len enojado, nunca lo había visto enojarse, Len volteó a mirar a Kaito todavía alterado.

— Kaito, ¿qué te ordené? — Su tono de voz mostraba lo molesto que estaba.

— Yo le dije a Gumi que le diera ropa, fue ella quien la puso a trabajar — Len miró a Gumi y esta se tensionó al ver su mirada molesta sobre ella.

— ¡Kaito-sama me dijo que la pusiera a trabajar! — Se excusó ella asustada no queriendo enojarlo más.

Len cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse, empuño su mano para no empezar a insultarlos a ambos por su incompetencia, pero las llamas de las velas de los candelabros empezaron a crecer salvajemente asustando a Rin y a todos los presentes.

— ¿A alguno de ustedes dos no se le ocurrió pensar que ella es mi invitada? — Len aun seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando lo más que podía no explotar en ese momento.

— Lo siento mucho mi príncipe, yo no fui informada — Aunque ella se disculpará Len seguía sin calmarse, él la observó con rabia en sus ojos.

— Es un malentendido Len, no le des tanta importancia, además a mí no me importa limpiar si puedo ser útil para ti — Rin le sonrió tratando de calmarlo, pero Len miró hacía sus manos y vio las heridas que ella tenía.

— ¡Mira tus manos! — Le dijo él tomándolas y observándolas más detalladamente—Rin, no necesitas trabajar aquí, yo dije que iba a cuidarte y esto no es precisamente lo que quiero para ti — Le miró a los ojos, Rin solo sonrió por lo que había dicho, Len no iba a cambiar con ella porque siempre buscaba su bienestar — Dame esa cosa — Len le quitó el plumero y lo tiró lejos de ellos mientras este empezaba a incendiarse en el aire y quedo hecho cenizas cuando llegó al suelo, todos los presentes se asustaron por esa acción.

— Len, no era necesario que lo quemaras — Pero Len no le escuchó, chasqueó sus dedos y las ropas que llevaba cambiaron a un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y hacía juego con las que usaba él.

— Vamos — Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y le arrastró por el pasillo.

— Ahora si la hiciste — Se rio Neru de Gumi que solo veía con cara de tragedia hacía los dos rubios.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Kaito-sama! — Se quejó ella mirando hacía el chico azulado que no dejaba de mirarlos irritado por la presencia de ella.

Rin trató de ir al ritmo de Len, pero él metió su mano dentro de la capa ocultando la mano de ella dentro de sus ropas lo que hizo que ella le mirará extrañada por esta acción, pero luego sintió una sensación cálida en su mano que hizo que el dolor desapareciera.

— ¿Estás curand…? — Len puso un dedo en su boca haciéndola callar.

— Nadie puede saber que te estoy sanando — Susurró él con seriedad tomando su otra mano y ocultándola dentro de su ropa también, la misma sensación la sintió en su otra mano.

— ¿Por qué? — Era una pregunta valida, Len la había curado antes, ¿por qué nadie podía saberlo ahora?

— La magia de curación está prohibida — Fue lo único que dijo, luego de eso tomó de nuevo su mano y siguió caminando.

— ¿Pero por…—

— Len, no te olvides de mí — Kaito los alcanzó interrumpiendo su conversación, Len no le hizo ningún caso y siguió su camino, Rin le observó pero cuando ella le miró directamente él solo le hizo una cara de disgusto nuevamente por su presencia.

Len la llevó a un gran comedor, era bastante largo y con varias sillas, él le corrió la silla mientras ella tomaba asiento sonriendo por ese acto caballeroso, él se sentó a su lado en el extremo de la mesa y Kaito se sentó al otro lado frente a Rin.

— Len, tenemos que hablar sobre los prisioneros — Interrumpió Kaito, Len hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— No quiero hablar sobre eso ahora — En verdad estaba fastidiado con el tema he ignoró a su asistente completamente, Kaito frunció el ceño disgustado por su actitud.

— Ah… Gumi me dijo que los rescatados podían volver a su casa o quedarse aquí — Interrumpió Rin captando la atención de los dos — ¿Ellos ya se fueron? — Preguntó nerviosa por las dos miradas azuladas.

— Aun no se van — Le aclaró Len con una sonrisa — ¿Los necesitas para algo? — Ella asintió levemente.

— Es que una chica se quedó con algo que era mío… y es muy importante — Ella entrelazó sus dedos debajo de la mesa ansiosa, no sabía si eso podría haberse salvado o si lo habían traído.

— ¿Qué es? — Len estaba curioso por su actitud, aunque todo lo que era importante para Rin era importante para él.

— Un pedazo de espejo — Contestó ella mirándole de reojo, Kaito se rio por lo que ella dijo.

— Oye, si quieres un espejo aquí hay muchos, no tienes que preocuparte por un pedazo — Siguió riéndose de ella, Rin solo miró hacía su regazó apenada.

— Cállate Kaito — Dijo Len con cierto grado de enojo en su voz — ¿Es algo que trajiste desde tu casa? — Rin entendió su pregunta disimulada, asintió, entonces Len sonrió.

— Kaito, busca a la chica y más vale que traigas ese espejo, es muy importante — Le ordenó Len a su asistente, este se molestó por la petición.

— Pero solo es un…—

— Ve ahora — Le interrumpió con un tono de voz dura que hasta sorprendió a Rin, Kaito se levantó de la mesa irritado, dándole una mirada matadora a Rin que ella temió por su seguridad si se lo encontraba cuando estuviera sola.

— Ah… la chica se llama Merli — Le dijo antes de que se fuera pero él no volteó a verla.

— ¿Es un pedazo grande? — Preguntó Len una vez que Kaito se fue.

— Es del tamaño de mi mano, ¿por qué lo preguntas? — Len sonrió complacido.

— Puede ser que ese pedazo es el que te trajo hasta acá — Ella parpadeó un poco desorientada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Solo es una suposición… el espejo que tenías era mágico, incluso era más poderoso que el que yo tenía, no es raro imaginar que solo un pedazo pueda traerte hasta aquí en las condiciones adecuadas — Rin trato de entender la situación pero no se imaginaba que un pedazo tan pequeño pudiera compararse con un espejo grande — Dijiste que caíste a un lago en tu mundo, ¿había luna llena esa noche? — Ella recordó a la luna llena, eso era lo último que había visto antes de perder la consciencia.

— Si, estaba en la cima del cielo — Len sonrió complacido.

— Los espejos pueden obtener sus poderes de la luz de la luna, entonces si es posible que ese pedazo haya absorbido el suficiente poder para traerte hasta aquí — Rin sonrió, al fin tenía una teoría de como había llegado al mundo de Len — Pero esto quiere decir que tu presencia aquí es transitoria— y la sonrisa de la rubia se borró.

— ¿Por qué? — Su rostro estaba dolido y preocupado, ella no quería volver.

— Si se quiebra ese pedazo volverás a tu mundo — Le respondió Len — Solo debemos mantenerlo a salvo —

— Pero si se queda sin magia me voy a tener que ir — Len soltó una risilla divertido.

— No se quedará sin magia tan fácil, el que yo tenía existía desde hace mil años — Eso sorprendió a Rin, ¿en verdad podría quedarse hasta mil años allá? — Mi única preocupación es que se caiga y se rompa —

— Yo no dejaré que eso suceda— Habló seriamente ella, no quería volver por nada del mundo.

Luego de esa pequeña charla apareció Teto con la comida de ambos y la de Kaito, Len no quiso esperar hasta que él llegará y empezó a comer con Rin, ella sonreía con la deliciosa sopa que había preparado Teto, Len le miraba enternecido por sus gestos al comer, luego de eso les trajo el plato principal y ella no podía estar más dichosa ya que tenía mucha hambre en ese momento, ambos terminaron la comida que había traído ella, charlaron amenamente por un rato más esperando a que Kaito llegará.

— Aquí está — Llegó Kaito he interrumpió la charla entre los dos, él suspiró molesto al ver que ambos habían acabado de comer sin esperarlo, entregó el espejo a Len y este lo observó.

— Claramente este es — Dijo el chico detallándolo.

— ¿Está a salvo? — Ella lo miraba inquieta.

— Si, está bien — Rin suspiró aliviada— Lo guardaré yo, ¿te parece? — Ella asintió sonriéndole bastante tranquila, entonces vio a Len ponerlo en una especie de burbuja.

— Gracias por traerlo Kaito — Le agradeció Rin pero este no le respondió.

— Cuando termines de comer continuamos con la reunión — Este asintió enojado de haberse perdido la hora del almuerzo.

Len volvió a tomar la mano de Rin y ambos caminaron con el pedazo de espejo encerrado en la burbuja de nuevo hasta la habitación en la cual había irrumpido ella anteriormente, ella se asombraba de lo sucio que estaba ese lugar, ¿acaso estaba prohibido entrar o algo parecido?

— Lo dejaré aquí — Len abrió una puerta que daba a un pequeño patio, Rin entró sorprendida al ver un enorme árbol que se hallaba en el centro, Len dejo a la burbuja irse entre las ramas del árbol.

— ¿Allí estará seguro? — Rin no podía evitar temer de que algo le pasará.

— Si, este es el lugar más seguro — Rin veía el árbol, estaba realmente muerto y seco, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería, la entristeció un poco la escena.

— Yo confiaré en ti — Rin sonrió tratando de convencerse que allí estaría a salvo, Len solo volteó su mirada tratando de no mostrar su culpa.

— Tengo que ir a terminar unas cosas, lo siento Rin, luego estaré contigo —

— No te preocupes Len, yo te esperaré — Len veía su cara sonriente, tan confiada era esa chica que hasta dolía.

Len salió de la habitación con su expresión sombría, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y todas ellas le atormentaban.

"No deberías confiar en mí Rin, en cualquier momento te voy a lastimar aunque no quiera"

* * *

¿cómo es que ya ha pasado un mes :v?, ni sé porque siguen aguantando esta tortura xDDDD, en fin, gracias por seguirme hasta aqui, las cosas empiezan a ponerse más raras y complicadas u3u , Bueno como ya saben esta canción trata sobre que Rin y Len tienen karmas contrarios, asi que debe ser dificil para los dos, ¿eh?. Bueno, les habia dicho que esta historia era como dos fics en uno, eso significa que hay una trama que tendre que escribir para explicar todo, las pistas "sutiles" saldran en los próximos capitulos (pero no espero que se adivinen la historia de trasfondo), será un poco complicado escribirlo y todavia sigo muy ocupada con la universidad, asi que por ahora seguiran con los capitulos mensuales hasta diciembre, pero si les consuela, me esta yendo bien!

Responderé sus hermosos reviews :

 **Ochoa Anabel:** Si, lo hiciste, felicidades u3u . Y si, la verdad es que si me han dado muchas ganas, en especial cuando era joven (?), quizas por eso escribo fics, porque me gusta sacar mis propias tramas y pensar mejores historias, o al menos cosas más logicas xD. me mato tu pacman mexicano, enserio.

 **Hazuki sakamoto:** gracias a ti por leerlo, espero verte más seguido C:

 **Una lectora más:** Gracias por leerme, tengo ideas algo locas, aunque esto se sale totalmente de mi zona de confort, supongo que por eso les agrada.

 **LenxRin:** Gracias por felicitarme.

No te alteres, Len tiene razones para preocuparse por su presencia allí, ¿no lo crees?, pero en el fondo esta feliz.

 **LaLaLa:** Pasaron tantas cosas :v, bueno, tus preguntas tendran respuesta pronto, aun falta mucho y hasta donde tengo el fic apenas estoy empezando, comienzo a creer que me meti en un problema cone sta historia porque necesita mucho cuidado con los detalles, uhm... bueno, no es que no pueda pero me distraigo facilmente. Bien, en los próximos capitulos veremos que sucede con estos dos y los nuevos personajes.

 **Ana-Kurohitsu:** no importa que no fueras el primer comentario, lo importante es que comentaste, eso es importante para mí porque me gustac cuando la gente cumple sus promesas xD, (como yo que se los prometi el ocho y aqui me tienen), Bueno, yo hace rato deje de seguir a Mothy -3-, asi que no sé muy bien de que hablas (conozco la canción de mi amor es una rana pero lol), y tus preguntas no pueden ser respondidas ahora, pero es posible~ .

 **Tsukihime Princess:** gracias pro felicitarme por mi cumpleaños~ , y aqui explique superficialmente como lo hizo xDDD, pero luego tendrá una explicación más detallada de como Rin llego al mundo de Len C:

En fin, nos vemos el ocho de noviembre~


	4. Chapter 4

Rin se quedó en esa habitación mirando el árbol, hacía un rato que Len se había ido pero seguía preguntándose porque no habían cortado ese árbol ya que se veía muy amenazante, después de un rato se acercó hacía la habitación, era bastante grande y amplia en el fondo, tenía un sofá donde anteriormente se había sentado Len, además de que la biblioteca era también muy grande, pasó sus dedos por uno de los pergaminos y lo tomó con ambas manos, lo abrió lentamente mirando el contenido, eran letras que no podía entender pero tenía muchos dibujos, así que se hacía una imagen de lo que quería decir. Luego miro los cristales del espejo, ese le había pertenecido a Len y ahora estaba roto al igual que el suyo, era una lástima que no hubiera podido aguantar, se sintió un poco mal debido a que se había quebrado por su egoísta deseo de ver a Len.

Siguió explorando esa habitación observando las cosas, había algunos juguetes en el suelo, ropa tirada por ahí, dibujos, cristales, cosas hechas con madera, espadas, etc. Era un sitio bastante interesante para estar, si ella pudiera entender la letra de los pergaminos se hubiera quedado leyéndolos pero era una lástima que ese mundo fuera tan diferente al suyo. Una vez se aburrió de ese lugar salió para mirar más el hogar de Len, tenía muchos corredores y habitaciones, la mayoría estaban cerradas por lo cual no podía verlas, pero lo poco que veía le gustaba; después llegó a algo que parecía ser una enorme muralla que rodeaba al castillo, se asomó por ella viendo a la ciudad, abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver todas las casas que lograban verse alrededor, aunque toda la ciudad le parecía un circulo rodeado de más círculos porque a la lejanía veía otra muralla rodeándola, luego más casas y luego más murallas. Miró hacía abajo viendo a todas las personas que caminaban por el lado de la muralla del castillo, ellos llevaban comida, animales y otras cosas mientras hablaban y sonreían, eso le agradó a Rin porque si un reino tenía ciudadanos felices era porque el rey era bueno. En eso cayó en cuenta de que las personas del castillo llamaban a Len "príncipe", eso significaba que él era el hijo del rey, ¿qué clase de persona sería el padre de Len?

— Oye tú — Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella miró hacía esa persona encontrándose con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que la miraba seriamente.

— ¡Bu-buenas tardes— Saludó Rin mientras se sonrojaba, esa persona llevaba una armadura y parecía ser alguien de autoridad.

— Buenas tardes — Ella se acercó sonriéndole para luego mirarla — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Rin le miró aun apenada.

— Solo veía… la ciudad — le señalo la rubia hacía allí, pero ella solo frunció el ceño.

— Me refería a que haces en el castillo, es de mala educación meterse sin ser invitada — Rin pestañeó un poco, la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en el castillo no sabían sobre su presencia así que era normal que la confundieran con una intrusa.

— Lo siento… yo soy una invitada — Intentó sonreír ella pero la mirada dura de la castaña le hacía temer — Del príncipe Len — Continuó, entonces ella dejo su mirada endurecida para verla sorprendida.

— Ah… me acuerdo de ti, eres la chica que querían vender en el mercado — Rin se enrojeció al escucharla.

— ¿Usted estuvo allá? — Rin se incomodó de que ella le hubiera visto en uno de sus peores momentos.

— Si, estaba disfrazada para identificar a esos cazadores — Rin sonrió.

— Entonces usted me salvo, muchas gracias — Agradeció ella mientras la castaña solo la veía tratando de identificarla.

— No necesitas agradecerme, el príncipe Len lo hizo — Le aclaró, pero Rin no borraba su sonrisa.

— Pero seguramente fue de ayuda para él, ¿cierto? — La castaña suspiró, en eso no podía negarlo, odiaba admitirlo pero en la última operación solo fue la asistente más que la comandante.

— Supongo, pero dejando eso de lado — Ella se acercó tomándola del mentón para detallarla mejor, los ojos azules de Rin se abrieron al verla de cerca — ¿Qué eres tú para el príncipe? — Ella no pudo evitar querer alejarse al oírla.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Rin se alejó un poco, la mirada de ella volvió a volverse fría.

— Te estoy preguntando si eres su concubina —

— ¡¿Qué esta diciendo?! — Ella se alejó más, roja hasta las orejas, la chica miró su reacción divertida.

— ¿No te acuestas con él? — Ella negó rápidamente sin poderse sentir aun más avergonzada — Si me mientes entonces tendrás problemas — Le advirtió.

— ¡Len y yo solo somos amigos! — Intentó aclararle.

— Oh, le tienes suficiente confianza para llamarlo por su nombre — la chica formó una mueca complacida por molestar a la chica.

— Es que somos muy amigos — Volvió a decirle pero ella no parecía creerle mucho, ella siguió caminando por la muralla sin decirle algo más, Rin miró la dirección a donde ella se iba — Que persona tan desagradable — Susurró mientras se intentaba calmar.

Meiko miró a la chica una vez más, ella parecía verle algo enojada pero no le importaba, veía a esa chica como una trepadora que quería aprovecharse de su príncipe, pero ella no sería nada más para él que una aventura de algunas noches, no sabía mucho de ella pero le sorprendió que Len la tomará cargada entre sus brazos, pocas veces le había visto alterado pero cuando supo que él la había llevado a su dormitorio el otro día entonces hizo suposiciones.

Después de revisar las murallas caminó hasta el despacho, allí se encontró al príncipe con su asistente, Kaito. Se acercó al chico de azul y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Es buena idea dejar a una chica desconocida rondar por ahí? — Preguntó al chico mientras este le miraba algo cansado.

—No es mi culpa que este por ahí — Quiso defenderse él pero Len subió su mirada hasta ella.

— No la molestes — Le pidió mientras seguía firmando unos papeles.

— ¿A tu nuevo juguete? — Preguntó maliciosamente, Len suspiró.

— ¿A quién le dices juguete? — Len le miró irritado, ella sonrió complacida.

— Vamos, eres un príncipe, si quieres puedes acostarte con una o dos chicas, no le veo nada de malo — Kaito se apartó un poco de ella presintiendo que el ánimo de Len estaba empeorando.

— ¿Y desde cuándo yo hago eso? — Le cuestionó mientras la castaña borraba su sonrisa — Apenas y tengo tiempo para manejar este reino como para preocuparme por tener una o dos mujeres — Siguió hablando mientras tomaba más papeles — Además Rin no es un "juguete" es mi invitada —

— Con que invitada — Murmuró ella entrecerrando sus ojos sospechosamente — ¿Y dónde conociste a esta "invitada"? — Len preveía esa pregunta malintencionada.

— No es de tu incumbencia donde la conocí, pero te diré que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo — Pero eso no le agradó a la chica.

— ¡Yo nunca he visto a esta chica! — Alzó un poco su voz — ¡He trabajado para ti desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡A mí no me engañas! — Len dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla aburrido, puso su mejilla encima de su mano como soporte.

— Meiko, no lo sabes todo acerca de mí y Rin es una de esas cosas que prefiero mantener en secreto — Le respondió él tratando de no revelarle mucho sobre la chica.

— De acuerdo, pero no quiero sorpresas con ella, que tu juicio no se nuble por una mujer — Len suspiró, eso no podía prometerlo.

— Concuerdo con Meiko — Intervino Kaito modestamente haciendo que ambos lo miraran — desde que llegó, estas algo… irritable — Len suspiró de nuevo tratando de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo, firmando otra vez los papeles y poniendo el sello real.

— Aquí tienes — Len le entregó a Kaito los papeles y él los miro realmente preocupado por lo que decían.

— ¿Sabes que te van a odiar por esto? — Susurró mientras los contaba.

— Lo sé y no me importa, solo hazlo — Kaito miró hacía la chica y le entregó los papeles y ella los reviso.

— Así que cortaremos 26 cabezas — Ella sonrió complacida — Si esto te hace sentir mejor Kaito, ellos se lo merecen, fuimos a sus casas y encontramos más esclavos en pésimas condiciones, incluso se habían atrevido a marcarlos con hierro caliente — Pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, esas personas eran bastante influyentes y su muerte podía traer revueltas.

—Espero que no tengas que lamentarlo Len — Fue lo último que le dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

Rin seguía con su misión de explorar el castillo, pero su sentido de la orientación no era muy bueno así que terminó en algo parecido a un jardín enorme con muchos arbustos grandes, pero no era desagradable para Rin ya que le gustaba mucho la naturaleza, aunque parecía que esa parte del castillo no era muy custodiada, así que encontró la forma de salir a un bosque que había atrás. Ese sin duda era un punto débil que cualquiera podría usar para entrar pero ellos ya deberían de haberse enterado, ¿por qué no hacían nada?

— Yo no iría por allí — La chica se asustó ya que creyó que se encontraba sola, vio a una chica de cabello rosado atrás de ella que la observaba seriamente.

— Disculpe — Susurró Rin tratando de calmarse, ella detalló más a la joven mujer tenía unos ojos azules y una piel blanca de porcelana, además de ser extremadamente hermosa.

— No te preocupes, no te regaño solo te advierto— Le contestó ella educadamente, llevaba una canasta en el brazo con varias hojas y yerbas lo que llamo la atención de Rin — Esta zona es muy peligrosa, tiene plantas venenosas, arenas movedizas, y animales salvajes que podrían comerte — y cada vez que le enlistaba algo más, Rin se sentía mujer muerta al imaginarse las posibilidades de caer en algunas esas trampas.

— Gracias… es que yo no conozco por aquí — Le dijo ella, la chica le sonrió.

— Lo sé, a ti te trajo el príncipe Len ayer, ¿cierto? — Ella asintió levemente — Yo soy Luka, soy la doctora del castillo — Luka le sonrió amablemente a Rin.

— ¿Usted me trato ayer? — Preguntó Rin esa duda que tenía desde que se había levantado.

— No, ese fue el príncipe Len — Sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía la cara confundida de la chica.

— ¿Él? — Ella asintió levemente.

— Él solo me pidió unas cosas y luego se encerró en su habitación contigo, creo que hasta te cambio la ropa — Y la cara de Rin gradualmente fue cubriéndose de rojo.

— ¿Él hizo eso? — La chica asintió lentamente — Seguro no fue con mala intención… aunque esa chica me dijo que era su concubina, ¿significa que él me ha deshonrado?, ¡me tocaría casarme con él!, ¡mi corazón no esta listo para eso! — La chica borró su sonrisa al ver el estado de pánico de la rubia — Ah… es Len, él no se aprovecharía de mi mientras estoy enferma, ¿para qué me preocupo? — Rin se calmó mientras sonreía.

— Incluso el príncipe es un hombre — Le picó ella un poco más tratando de plantarle duda.

— Pero Len no me haría daño — Rin sonrió calmada — Él no es malo — Luka la veía seriamente, ella tenía mucha confianza en él.

— Yo no diría eso, el príncipe ha hecho cosas malas — Rin borró su sonrisa temerosa de lo que ella decía.

— ¿Qué cosas? — temió preguntar eso pero la chica parecía ser bastante seria con el asunto.

— Muchas, pero también ha hecho cosas muy buenas, así que yo no logró descifrar si es malo o bueno, pero quizás deberías reconsiderar tu posición — Luka cerró los ojos levemente tratando de no decirle algo malo, pero a Rin eso le había preocupado.

— Tal vez has malinterpretado sus acciones, estoy segura que él no quiere hacerle daño a alguien, pero supongo que estar en su posición no es algo fácil, a veces la gente con poder toma decisiones que no quiere tomar por el bien de la mayoría — Luka la escuchó atentamente, sonrió mientras se acercaba.

— Tienes razón, pero hay veces que la gente con poder toma decisiones que solo los beneficia a ellos, en especial los que tienen demasiado poder como el príncipe Len — Luka puso su mano en la cabeza de Rin y le acarició levemente — A veces me asusta que algún día simplemente decida matarnos a todos — Ella abrió los ojos asustada de escucharla, Len no mataría a alguien, ella estaba segura de eso — Así como lo hizo antes — Rin se alejó de ella, eso no era cierto.

— Él no es un asesino — Le defendió mientras entrecerraba sus ojos tratando de no llorar, Luka suspiró.

— ¿Sabes quién es él? — Preguntó suavemente mientras la veía — Pareciera que tú no eres de este lugar —

— No lo soy, vengo de muy lejos — Contestó desanimada no quería seguir escuchándola, ella era una mentirosa.

— Eso lo explica — Ella sonrió mientras dejaba la canasta a un lado — Te contaré un poco sobre él — Rin la miró algo desconfiada de sus palabras, ella conocía a Len y sabía que tenía el corazón más bondadoso del mundo — El príncipe Len no es un asesino en esta vida, pero en su vida pasada lo fue —

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella algo desconcertada por esa declaración.

— ¿Cómo explicarlo?, uhm… antes de nacer en esta vida, él había tenido otra vida hace mil años — Rin parpadeaba tratando de asimilar lo que decía pero no lograba entenderlo — Digamos que es como una historia que contaban desde hace mucho tiempo, hace mil años existieron tres deidades, o mejor dicho tres magos poderosos, el príncipe Len es la reencarnación del primer mago, eso dijeron — Rin solo asintió para que ella prosiguiera con la historia — Nuestros antepasados escapaban de unos horribles monstruos que los cazaban, entonces, milagrosamente ellos tres aparecieron salvando a la gente y ayudaron a fundar esta ciudad, construyeron una enorme barrera que mantiene a los monstruos alejados de las personas —Rin recordó que ya le habían mencionado esa barrera anteriormente.

— ¿Esa barrera mantiene alejado a los monstruos que están en el sur? — Luka asintió animadamente.

— Exacto, ellos la construyeron — Luka intentó aclarar su garganta para seguir con la historia — Después de que la construyeran todos vivían pacíficamente hasta que el primer mago enloqueció, mato a uno de los suyos y trato de matar a todos los ciudadanos de este reino, entonces el tercer mago lo tuvo que encerrar — Esto a Rin le afecto mucho, miraba a Luka sin creérselo del todo, ella había dicho que Len era la reencarnación de ese primer mago — Todos odiaban al primer mago, pero también le temían mucho, hizo tanto daño que incluso mil años después lo siguen odiando, entonces cuando la reina tuvo al príncipe llegó un clarividente y le dijo que el príncipe Len era la reencarnación del primer mago —

— ¿Quieres decir que le temes a Len porque alguien dijo que él era ese tal primer mago? — Rin frunció el ceño algo enojada.

— ¿Lo has visto hacer magia? — Rin asintió sin cambiar su expresión — En este tiempo solamente él tiene magia, esa es una prueba irrefutable de que el príncipe es el primer mago —

— ¿No existen otros magos en este mundo? — Luka sonrió y negó.

— Por ahora solo se sabe que el primer mago reencarnó, pero el segundo y el tercero no han aparecido en el mundo todavía —

— ¿Y no podría ser Len el segundo o el tercero? — Esa pregunta tomó a Luka desprevenida.

— Si así hubiera sido entonces lo hubieran dicho hace mucho tiempo — Pero Rin no estaba muy convencida.

— Pero Len no ha hecho nada malo en esta vida, es injusto que digas que mato a todos — Luka suspiró.

— Lo sé, pero el miedo persiste, cuando uno ve al príncipe hacer magia delante de tus ojos sabes perfectamente que estas en desventaja con él — La rubia recordó la cara de todos cuando Len quemó el plumero hace unas horas, ellos realmente le tenían miedo de que él las tomará en contra de ellos.

— Yo confió en Len, él no lastimaría a nadie — Rin sonrió para si misma, no podía confiar en las palabras de una desconocida antes que en las de Len, después le preguntaría a él sobre esa historia rara — Gracias por la historia — Ella empezó a caminar lejos de la chica de cabello rosado, no quería seguir hablando con ella sobre esas cosas sin sentido, la chica solo sonrió mientras la veía a la distancia.

Rin volvió a entrar al castillo, trató de volver por donde había llegado pero se perdió otra vez.

* * *

— Apropósito, ¿qué hago con esto? — Kaito puso un bolso delante del escritorio de Len, este le miro reconociendo que seguramente era de Rin.

— Dáselo a Rin — Kaito trato de abrir el bolso sacando todas las monedas que traía adentro.

— ¿No te parece esto sospechoso? — Le intentó persuadir, Len simplemente las tomó con la mano.

— ¿Por qué? — Len levantó una ceja sin estar convencido.

— Este metal es muy raro encontrarlo, ¿por qué ella tiene tantos? — Le cuestionó, Len solo sonrió.

— Del lugar de donde ella viene es muy común, lo usan como dinero — Le contestó Len mientras hacía flotar todas las monedas — También lo usan para hacer joyas — Entonces el oro empezó a volverse líquido y acumularse para formar una enorme bola delante de los ojos de Kaito.

— ¿De dónde viene ella exactamente? — Pero Len no le contestó, se entretuvo jugando con la bola de oro, entonces decidió darle forma de un collar.

— También sirve para hacer objetos mágicos, es muy sensible a la magia, potencia la energía interna y se puede liberar más fácil — Len tomó el collar y se lo dio a Kaito, este lo tomó algo curioso.

— ¿Estás diciendo que si uso esto podré usar magia? — Len sonrió mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Te gustaría? — Él se sonrojo, Len se dio de cuenta de que la respuesta era afirmativa — No exactamente como yo, pero te protegerá si lo usas — Le explicó mejor, él se quedó mirando el objeto notando su brillo peculiar.

— ¿Exactamente cómo? — Preguntó, entonces Len decidió tirarle uno de sus libros sorprendiéndolo, él alzó una mano para protegerse pero el libro ni siquiera lo tocó ya que chocó con algo invisible — ¿Una barrera? — murmuró al darse cuenta, Len rio levemente.

— Tú la creaste cuando alzaste la mano, pero ten cuidado porque no funcionará siempre — Len se levantó y volvió a tocar el objeto con su índice — Tal vez funcione un par de veces más — Kaito parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué no haces este tipo de cosas más seguido? — Preguntó él, Len lo miró seriamente.

— Mi antiguo yo lo hacía, pero solo se metió en problemas por eso — Kaito se dio de cuenta que le había recordado a Len su vida pasada y se sintió mal porque sabía que él odiaba recordarlo — el segundo también lo hacía, pero utilizaba más que nada en plantas y yerbas para potenciar sus efectos medicinales, por eso es que los médicos lo usan también — Len sonrió al recordar ese detalle.

— ¿Y el tercero? — Se atrevió a preguntar, Len solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Siempre ha sido egoísta, solo hacía esas cosas para mover lo que construía, pero no siempre para el beneficio de alguien más — Le contestó de buena gana — Mi antiguo yo lo mimaba demasiado — Terminó de contar él antes de entretenerse con otra cosa.

Kaito ya no le pregunto nada más, era la primera vez que veía a Len hablar sobre su vida pasada sin irritarse o entrar en depresión, miró de nuevo el collar sintiendo algo de rabia de que él se lo hubiera hecho con algo que trajo esa chica nueva.

— Oye, encárgate de la ejecución, no la hagas dentro del castillo, que sea afuera — Murmuró Len mirando por la ventana, Kaito se acercó hacía la ventana también y encontró la figura de la chica rubia caminando por el jardín, parecía perdida.

— No te gustan las ejecuciones públicas — Kaito le cuestionó su decisión, ya suponía que él no quería que esa niña viera tal espectáculo.

— No me gusta ninguna ejecución, pero esta es un mensaje — Respondió seriamente dándose media vuelta y volver a su escritorio donde tomó un libro y empezó a mirar su contenido.

— Entendido — Kaito le miró de reojo, la actitud del príncipe parecía cambiar cada vez que se encontraba con ella, por esta razón consideraba una amenaza a aquella chica.

* * *

Rin seguía caminando en los pasillos, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a un castillo grande, llegó a un salón con techo alto donde había una gran alfombra roja en el suelo, y en el medio había un trono, se acercó mirando que nadie la viera y lo toco, seguramente allí se sentaba el rey, pero no había más sillas o algo más lo cual le parecía extraño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — De nuevo se sorprendió por una voz en su espalda, Rin se volteó inmediatamente tratando de fingir que no hacía nada malo.

— Yo… esto, ahm… — Luego miró que no era la chica de la armadura o la doctora, solo era Gumi — Ah, solo eres tú — Ella suspiró de alivió.

—Si, solo soy yo — Gumi enarco sus cejas en modo de enfado — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras la invitada del príncipe? — Ella se acercó mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

— Bueno, es que yo lo intenté pero no parabas de hablar y luego creí que lo que decías tenía sentido ya que yo fui rescatada por Len ayer, así que entraba en esa categoría donde te dieron ordenes — Gumi suspiró, no podía enojarse con ella por el malentendido.

— Lo siento por ponerte a limpiar — Se disculpó ella mientras la observa de pies a cabeza — ¿Están tus manos bien? — Gumi iba a tomarlas pero Rin las escondió detrás de su espalda.

— S-si, no te preocupes por eso, me dieron una crema que las sano — inventó rápidamente, Gumi solo alzó una ceja dudando de su actitud sospechosa.

— Esta bien Lady Rin — Rin solo parpadeó un poco al oírla.

— No tienes que llamarme así, "Rin" está bien — Gumi suspiró por lo que había dicho.

— Es descortés llamarla solo por su nombre — Le explicó ella, pero Rin siguió negando.

— No importa, Len no se enfadaría contigo solo por eso — Gumi la observó sospechando de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué título tiene usted? — Le preguntó acercándosele lentamente — Al menos para decirle así delante otras personas — La rubia sonrió.

— Bueno… no lo sé, aquí no poseo ninguno — La chica de cabello verde se sorprendió por su declaración.

— Pero usted es la invitada del príncipe y es imposible que sea una campesina ya que no sabe hacer las labores — Rin solo sonrió algo apenada por lo último que dijo.

— En mi casa me llamaban princesa — Gumi retrocedió un paso inquieta— pero yo creo que ya no lo soy, es como una formalidad porque una persona malvada sacó a mi familia del poder — Le explicó lo mejor que pudo ella, la chica solo cambió su cara a una de pena por ella.

— Eso debe ser horrible — Susurró ella, Rin asintió mientras miraba al suelo.

— Ya no importa, ahora estoy aquí — La rubia trato de sonreír, ella ya no estaba en su mundo así que no tenía ningún sentido pensar en esas cosas.

— Si, eso creo — Gumi le sonrió sinceramente, Rin se sintió dichosa de que por fin alguien en ese castillo le sonriera amablemente.

— Uhm, Gumi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — Gumi asintió para darle su permiso — Es que una chica me contó una historia sobre unos magos, ¿sabes algo sobre eso? — La cara de Gumi cambió radicalmente.

— ¿No sabes sobre ellos? — Rin negó levemente — Bien, sígueme— Gumi se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Rin le seguía de cerca pero no sabía a donde se dirigía, entonces Gumi entró a una especie de capilla o eso creía Rin que era.

Ese cuarto tenía tres estatuas, las tres juntaban sus manos derechas en el centro, pero ella no podía ver bien las figuras porque estaban deterioradas, Gumi rodeó las estatuas y le señalo a la rubia un tapiz que había en el muro con unos dibujos extraños.

— Se supone que fue bordado después de que ellos murieron — Le dijo ella, Rin observaba el tapiz colgado en la pared — Hace mil años el mundo era atacado por unas criaturas a las que llamaban "lagartos", medían dos metros y eran más fuertes que diez hombres, atacaban todas las villas que encontraban y mataban a todos los humanos que encontraban — Gumi le enseñó los dibujos de esos tales lagartos, esas figuras mataban a las figuras humanas — No se sabe muy bien como obtuvieron los tres magos sus poderes, pero un día aparecieron en este reino, ellos fueron recibidos por el líder en ese momento — Los ojos azules de Rin pasaban por las tres figuras encapuchadas llegando a ese lugar bordado — Las historias los llaman "magos", pero algunos dicen que eran dioses que vinieron a ayudar a la humanidad—

— ¿Dioses? — Murmuró Rin tratando de comprender la historia.

— Si lo piensas, es difícil que un humano normal tenga los poderes que ellos tenían, se decía que ellos podían crear fuego a voluntad, también movían la tierra como si fuera un juego y el agua obedecía sus órdenes — Los ojos de Gumi empezaron a brillar de la emoción.

— Suenan muy poderosos — Rin solo sonreía al verla emocionada.

— Lo eran, en especial el primer mago — Gumi le señalo a la figura que parecía ser más grande que las otras dos — El primer mago fue el que peleo con los lagartos salvando la vida de muchas personas, él fue a la guerra mientras los otros dos magos se quedaban en la ciudad —

— ¿Por qué se quedaron ellos? — Preguntó Rin sin entender, Gumi solo alzó sus hombros dándole una respuesta incierta.

— No lo sé, nunca lo dicen — Le explicó ella — El primer mago logró llevar a esos monstruos hasta el sur donde trato de construir una gran muralla él solo — Le señalo ella la siguiente figura donde se veía al primer mago peleando solo — Luego él volvió y propuso construir una barrera mágica que retendría a los lagartos fuera de la ciudad, y allí ayudaron los otros dos magos — Luego se veía la figura de los tres juntando sus manos creando la gran barrera mágica.

— Pero él primer mago era una buena persona, ¿Por qué ella dijo cosas tan horribles sobre él? — Se preguntó Rin mirando el tapiz.

— Es que… él cambio de bando luego, no sé porque quería destruir todo lo que él creo, luego de unos años el primer mago trato de romper la barrera, incluso destruyó parte de la ciudad — Rin posó sus ojos en la parte del tapiz donde se mostraba su figura esparciendo fuego por toda la ciudad dibujada, incluso él dejaba entrar a los monstruos que una vez había expulsado.

— ¿Por qué? — Rin no podía creerlo, ¿por qué una persona tan buena haría algo tan horrible?

— Algunos dicen que enloqueció, otros dicen que él quería el puesto del rey y como no lo obtuvo decidió matarlos a todos — Rin entrecerró sus ojos viendo el final de la historia — El primer mago mató al segundo, y solamente el tercero pudo darle fin a su tiranía — Concluyó Gumi mostrando a la figura del pobre primer mago siendo encerrado por la tal figura del tercero.

— Que final tan lamentable — Susurró la rubia mirándolo, le parecía que todo era injusto con esa figura.

— Cuando el príncipe Len nació, se esparció el rumor de que él era la reencarnación del primer mago por haber nacido con poderes — Rin solo abrió los ojos asustada por esas palabras, eran las mismas que le había dicho esa chica de cabello rosado — Todos le tenían miedo y lo despreciaban pero el príncipe Len jamás ha hecho algo tan malo como lo hizo el primero, aunque ha sido muy estricto muchas veces, pero sus decisiones han sido partidas con justicia, o al menos así lo percibe la gente — Rin sintió un alivio transitorio por sus palabras.

— ¿Crees que Len sea malo? — Gumi se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero entonces sonrió.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, este reino era un caos antes de que el heredara el trono, habían muchos males rondándonos, habían revueltas, ladrones, esclavizadores, hambruna, pero todas esas cosas las acabó él — Rin se alegró al oírla hablar así — Admito que hace cuatro años la situación era mejor, pero no lo culpo, es difícil mantener a todo el mundo contento — la rubia medito sobre eso, hace cuatro años que él y ella se habían separado.

— ¿Qué paso hace cuatro años? — Gumi borró su sonrisa.

— En ese entonces los otros señores empezaron a oponerse al reinado del príncipe, no sé porque pero intentaron sacarlo del trono, obviamente no lo lograron debido al inmenso poder que él tiene, pero en cada oportunidad organizan varias cosas para tratar de matarlo — Sus palabras asustaron a Rin.

— ¿Quieres decir que él está en riesgo de morir? — Gumi observó su cara asustada, asintió levemente para no asustarla.

— Pero no te preocupes, él que trate de matarlo es un idiota, ya has visto lo que él puede hacer, con solo chasquear los dedos puede incendiar cualquier cosa — Pero eso no hacía sentir mejor a Rin, en verdad temía de que algo malo le pasará a Len.

Tanta información solo la abrumaba, la historia de ese lugar era muy diferente al de su mundo, no eran las mismas creencias, al parecer ese cuento fantástico sobre magos y lagartos gigantes era cierto, parecía que algunos adoraban a esos magos y otros los odiaban, pero al final todos dependían del poder de ellos. Gumi le habló un poco más sobre el pasado de Len, al menos desde su perspectiva, parecía que últimamente tenían muchos problemas y era cada vez más difícil gobernar allí, no cualquiera podría hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde están los padres de Len? — Preguntó finalmente Rin, aunque ella ya infería la respuesta con la historia que Gumi le había contado.

— Ellos fallecieron hace muchos años — Rin no podía sentirse más triste por saber la historia de Len, no sabía cuanta responsabilidad caía encima de sus hombros, ahora entendía porque pasaba la mayor parte del día ocupado.

— Gracias por contarme esto — Rin trato de sonreírle pero no se encontraba con mucho ánimo para hacerlo, no sabía que decirle a Len la próxima vez que lo viera.

— No te preocupes, es bueno charlar de vez en cuando, mantengo trabajando en este castillo que muy pocas veces me divierto — la rubia la veía sonreír, parecía que al final Gumi había disfrutado su compañía.

— ¿Me ayudas a volver a mi habitación?, estoy un poco cansada — la chica de ojos verdes la miró confundida.

— ¿Cuál era su habitación?, no me informaron que debía darle una — Rin trato de recordar la habitación en la que había despertado.

— Quizás si paso por allí pueda recordarla — Pero la sirvienta no pareció muy convencida de eso, pero no pudo oponerse a su petición.

Gumi la llevó por la habitación de invitados pero Rin no recordaba haber despertado allá, aunque no sabía si debía dormir en una de esas habitaciones, pero Gumi decidió no tomar riesgos y hacer enfadar otra vez al príncipe, por lo cual la llevo de nuevo por las habitaciones donde anteriormente dormía las personas con más status, Rin sonrió al ver la primera puerta que había visto en el día.

— Es esa, gracias Gumi — Pero la chica solo miraba esa puerta sin estar muy convencida de dejarla entrar.

— ¿Estás segura? — Le preguntó con voz temerosa, Rin asintió animadamente.

— Si, hasta mañana — Y la rubia entró sin esperar más, había tenido un día demasiado agitado y quería dormirse de una buena vez, al cerrar la puerta dejo a la chica hecha un manojo de nervios, pero prefirió no volverse a meter en problemas y se fue caminando antes de que la vieran.

Rin se acostó en la cama tomando las sabanas y oliéndolas, no sabía porque le encantaba el olor de esas sabanas, su aroma era como flores mezcladas con un no sé qué que le hacía enloquecer, se envolvió en ellas queriendo tener ese aroma encima de ella. Rápidamente cerró los ojos y concilió el sueño sin querer saber nada más.

Len también estaba cansado, para su sorpresa termino cenando solo ya que Gumi le había dicho que Rin había ido a la cama sin comer por estar supremamente cansada, trato de comprender que ella debía de estar agobiada con tanta información que había recibido hoy, lastimosamente debió seguir trabajando después de comer, tenía muchas cosas que atender, muchas cifras que revisar, además de planear el presupuesto que tenía, distribuirlo y revisar los problemas que tenía amontonados. Una vez terminó la mayoría se dirigió a su habitación bostezando, solo deseaba dormir doce horas al menos, todo lo que había vivido en los últimos dos días lo había cansado mentalmente, una vez se cambió de ropa se dio dé cuenta de que ya había alguien dormido en su cama. Se acercó lentamente mirando la cara pacifica de Rin al dormir, había olvidado decirle a alguien que le prepararan un cuarto, y seguramente ahora todo el mundo estaba durmiendo como para darle uno propio en momentos, se recostó a su lado mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo sintiendo la suavidad de este, sonrió levemente ya que nada parecía perturbarla; era tan distinto al día anterior que la había acostado allí mientras ella deliraba por la fiebre, tuvo que mandar por Luka para que le trajera algo de medicina, pero no era suficiente solo con eso, también uso su magia para curarla, lo cual lo dejo exhausto y lo obligo a dormirse en el sillón. Pero solo por hoy se dormiría a su lado, se acurrucó junto a ella mientras pasaba su brazo por su cintura, ella ni se mosqueó por este acto, por lo cual Len se permitió ser feliz por ese momento, en los sueños de ambos donde nada malo podía pasar.

* * *

Espero que se entienda, lamento no haberlo subido antes, hoy apenas cai en cuenta de que era 8, espero que no se hayan enredado mucho con la historia :v, es que empieza a ponerse muy complicada xDD, en fin~ , espero les siga gustando a pesar de ser una trama sacada de la nada y enredada(?), como ando en mi recta final de examenes no puedo contestarle reviews, pero traere el próximo cap el próximo mes C: (el 8 de diciembre es el dia de las velitas C:), quizas un poco antes, depende de mi estado de animo, pero ya voy a volver~


	5. Chapter 5

Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara a Rin, ella no quería despertarse del fabuloso sueño que tenía en esos momentos pero debía hacerlo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la cara de Len muy cerca de la suya, él dormía pacíficamente a su lado sin importarle la luz del sol en absoluto, Rin sonrió admirando su cara, su mano se acercó hacía ella y retiró unos cuantos mechones de pelo para verle mejor. Luego se sentó mirando su alrededor, era exactamente el mismo paisaje que el día anterior con el plus del chico rubio durmiendo a su lado.

— ¿Por qué está Len aquí? — Se susurró para sí misma, no es que le molestará su presencia, le gustaba que la primera cosa el día que viera fuera la cara del chico, pero no recordaba que él viniera a acostarse a su lado.

El sonido de la puerta le alertó, no sabía quien estaba tocando pero si la veían con él se podría malinterpretar la situación, salió de la cama sin saber que hacer, pero la persona era muy insistente.

— ¡Despiértese! — Oyó el gritó de una persona, si no estaba mal esa era la voz de la chica castaña con la que había hablado ayer — ¡Len!, ¡se está haciendo tarde! — De nuevo le gritó, pero no parecía tener efecto él, así que Rin decidió moverlo un poco para despertarlo,

— Len… te necesitan — Le susurró para que la castaña no la oyera, después de unos segundos llamándolo, el chico abrió los ojos encontrándose con ella.

— Buenos días — Sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Bu-buenos días — Le saludó ella devuelta, Len le miró algo extrañado de que le hablará con voz baja, en eso escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente.

— ¿Quién es? — Gritó él para que lo escuchará, en esos momentos el golpeteó cesó.

— ¡Ya es hora de ir a la ejecución! — Le gritó ella, Len suspiró queriendo matarla en esos momentos, justo tenía que oírlo Rin.

— Dame unos minutos — Gruño él, la chica no contestó de vuelta por lo cual supuso que se había retirado.

— ¿Ejecución? — la palabra había asustado a la rubia, Len trato de sonreírle para calmarla pero no parecía surtir efecto.

— No hagas caso — Pero su mirada inquieta le presionaba.

— ¿Vas a matar a alguien? — Su voz sonaba asustada, Len borró su expresión serena para ver hacía la cama un poco apenado.

— Si — Respondió algo triste porque sabía que ella no lo entendería.

— ¿Por qué? — Len cerró sus ojos tomando algo de valor.

— Porque esas personas le hicieron mucho daño a otras personas, también desobedecieron una ley real, sin mencionar que secuestraron a mi amiga y trataron de venderla al mejor postor— Sus palabras crecían con rabia gradualmente, Rin entendió a quienes se refería en esos momentos.

— Ah… son los esclavistas — Ella miró hacia abajo algo avergonzada — se-se lo merecen, ¿cierto? — Len asintió mientras veía su expresión incomoda, ella era una chica buena y pura que seguramente odiaba esos métodos de justicia, pero Len era creyente de que se debía cortar los problemas desde la raíz para solucionarlos.

— No vayas a ver, no quiero que veas — Ella asintió incomoda.

— Cambiando de tema… ¿qué haces aquí? — Ella se sonrojo un poco al preguntarlo, Len sonrió.

— Este es mi cuarto, aquí duermo — Las mejillas de Rin poco a poco se teñían de carmín al decirle eso.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó sorprendida, Len asintió — Pero… yo me desperté aquí ayer… — Len volvió a asentir.

— Yo te traje aquí, estabas muy enferma cuando te encontré y no quería que nadie viera que usaba magia de sanación contigo — Len miró hacia otro lado incómodo.

— Ya veo — Rin entendió todo, ahora sabía porque había despertado allí, no era que Len quisiera aprovecharse de ella.

— También cambie tu ropa con magia si eso es lo que te preocupa, no vi nada — Ella sonrió al oírle.

— Si estaba preocupada pero sé que Len no me haría daño — Él sonrió incómodamente al escucharla.

— Pero… ¿por qué la magia de sanación está prohibida? — Volvió a preguntarle algo, Len suspiró para luego darle una sonrisa traviesa.

— Te levantaste muy curiosa hoy — Rin hizo un puchero al oírle — Solo porque eres tú te lo voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo? — Ella asintió — La magia de sanación está prohibida porque toma la energía de tus células y se la pasas a la persona que estás curando para acelerar el proceso de sanación del cuerpo, así que es más desgastante que las otras magias, si se usa muy seguido podría llevar a la muerte —Ella abrió los ojos algo impactada al oírle.

— ¡O sea que arriesgas tu vida cada vez que me curas! — él miró la preocupación en sus ojos, se sintió un poco feliz por su agonía.

— No te preocupes por eso, solo pasaría si se usa varias veces el mismo día, algo así como que si tuviera que sanar a 20 personas de heridas mortales, entre más graves sean las heridas más energía toma, ¿entiendes? — Ella asintió levemente sin estar muy segura — También se puede curar enfermedades crónicas, así que si la gente se entera que puedo sanar, ellos vendrán en masa para que los ayude, cada persona tiene una razón muy importante para sanar a alguien, por lo cual existen muchas "excepciones" que tomarían mi energía y pondrían en riesgo mi vida, así que lo prohibieron, ¿entiendes? — Rin volvió a asentir para demostrarle que entendió su explicación.

— Pero… ¿por qué me sanas a mí? — La pregunta lo tomó algo desprevenido, la respuesta podría ser muy obvia pero era mejor que ella no lo supiera.

— Supongo que no me gusta verte enferma, me recuerda a cuando te conocí — Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que ella dejará de preguntar.

— Gracias… yo no sé como agradecerte todas las cosas que haces por mí — Len tocó su cabeza suavemente, quizás podría decirle, "llora para mí", pero eso sería muy egoísta.

— No es nada — Len se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el closet tomando algo de ropa para él — Si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —

— Si — Susurró ella triste, eran muy pocos los momentos que podía pasar con Len, este se dio dé cuenta de la tristeza de su voz.

— No te deprimas, ajustaré mi horario para que podamos estar juntos en la tarde — El ánimo de ella se levantó al oírle.

— ¿De verdad? — Len soltó una risilla al oírle tan animada.

— Claro, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo — Luego de eso entró al baño dejando a Rin en su cama, ella sentía el calor en su pecho esparcirse.

A los minutos Len salió con su ropa ya puesta y su coleta armada, Rin aun seguía en la cama esperando a que saliera, él la miró pensando en que hacer con ella.

— Dile a Gumi que te de un cuarto, no es adecuado que duermas aquí, también que te de ropa, no vayas a ir caminando en pijama — Rin solo sonreía al oírle.

— No te preocupes — Ella se levantó de la cama tomando sus manos — Ten un buen día, Len — Él las apretó suavemente para corresponderle el gesto, no pudo evitar mirar al suelo cohibido.

"Si tan solo supiera que significan esas palabras para ella", pensó él soltándose, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió y se encontró con Meiko esperándole recostada en un muro cruzando sus brazos, ella inmediatamente notó a Rin detrás de él y puso una mirada severa, Rin se asustó por ella y retrocedió un poco para cerrar la puerta una vez que Len se alejó.

— Algo me dice que no te gusta Rin — Le mencionó cuando Meiko llegó a su lado.

— No me tiene que agradar su "invitada", solo esperó que se vaya pronto y no traiga problemas — Le habló serenamente mientras Len le sonreía divertido.

— ¿Estás celosa? — Le preguntó tomándola de sorpresa, ella le miró confundida.

— ¿Celosa por qué? — Len siguió sonriendo mientras ella se daba cuenta sobre la intención de ese comentario — Ni siquiera lo sueñe, eres demasiado joven para mí — Len no desvaneció su sonrisa.

— Que coincidencia, yo estaba pensando que eras demasiado mayor para mí —

— ¿Está mencionando que estoy vieja? — Él soltó una carcajada al oírla — ¡Todavía estoy en edad de casarme! —

— Si, lo sé — Él dejo de reírse — ¿Cuál es el miedo con Rin? — Preguntó desvaneciendo un poco su ánimo pero sin dejar de sonreír, Meiko parpadeó un par de veces.

— Es obvio que esa chica busca embarazarse para poder casarse con usted — Len no pudo evitar reprimir la risa que salía dentro, incluso se sujetó el estómago por un leve dolor que le dio por reírse tanto — ¡No es gracioso!, debería darle algo para evitar preñarla — Meiko puso sus manos en la cintura en modo de regaño, Len se limpió una pequeña lagrimita que salió de su ojos por reírse demasiado.

"Me pregunto si mis risas te están causando daño ahora", de nuevo pensó él calmándose un poco, ninguna felicidad podía ser completa si sabía que alguien sufría por su culpa.

— No me estoy acostando con Rin, y antes de que digas algo sobre que ella estaba en mi habitación, te juro por mis padres que no le he tocado ni un pelo — Meiko mantuvo su expresión serena al oírlo, cuando él decía algo así era mejor que lo tomará enserio — Rin es una amiga muy importante, yo no jugaría con ella de esa manera, y créeme que sé más que nadie que no puedo ni soñar estar con ella, si lo hiciera podría desatar algo que no podría detener ni siquiera teniendo los poderes que tengo — Aunque Meiko no entendía a que se refería, vio la expresión afligida que él puso, no entendía la razón porque decía eso, pero recordó que él le había dicho que no conocía todo sobre él, y la chica misteriosa que apareció en su vida de repente parecía ser uno de sus más grandes misterios.

— De acuerdo, no pensaré más en ello, pero deberías tomar en cuenta los rumores que saldrán sobre ella, si son tan cercanos y duermen en la misma habitación cualquiera diría que es tu amante — Len le miró de reojo sin prestarle atención del todo a su comentario.

— Que digan lo que quieran de ella, no me importa — Meiko se sorprendió un poco por eso, hace menos de un minuto dijo que era muy importante para él.

— ¿No te importa que traten a tu amiga de trepadora? — Él negó suavemente con su cabeza dejándola desconcertada.

Ambos salieron del castillo en compañía de Kaito, llegaron a la plazoleta frente de una gran iglesia donde estaban reunidos la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad, Len se acercó a la puerta donde había una silla para él, recibió los aplausos y halagos de sus habitantes sin hacerles mucho caso, le alegraba un poco de que lo quisieran pero no estaba de buen humor. Lentamente fueron trayendo a los sentenciados a muerte, tenían las manos amarradas y ellos recibían los abucheos de las personas de la multitud, entonces Len se levantó de su silla para acercárseles y mirarles al rostro a cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Saben porque están aquí? — Les preguntó cruzando sus brazos, todos se miraron los unos a los otros sin decir ni una sola palabra — Yo no voy a decirles porque están aquí, sus víctimas lo van a decir delante de todos — Él de nuevo se fue a sentar a su silla con su expresión seria, todos en la multitud se quedaron callados cuando se acercó Meiko leyendo los cargos.

Primero leyeron los cargos de los diez esclavistas que capturaron, luego pasaron las personas que habían secuestrado diciendo cada uno de los actos inhumanos que les hicieron, todos se quedaban callados y atónitos con sus relatos, en especial el de la chica que uno de ellos había violado, a Len se le revolvió el estómago cuando la chica había mencionado que iban a violar a una chica rubia en vez de a ella, pero que al parecer esa chica valía más que cualquiera de ellos y decidieron pasar de ella. Cuando terminaron con los diez esclavistas siguieron con los 16 nobles que fueron capturados tratando de comprar esclavos, Meiko había revisado sus casas y había encontrado más esclavos trabajando en situaciones deplorables, varios de ellos pasaron a contar la historia de como sus "amos", les habían comprado y obligado a trabajar, algunos mostraban las marcas que le hicieron con hierro al rojo vivo, Len escuchaba atentamente y veía las caras de algunos de los acusados, algunas de sus miradas eran de odio, pero eso no le importaba. Solo por cortesía al final dejaron que se defendieran, algunos lo hicieron y otros prefirieron quedarse callados sabiendo que sus actos no tenían justificación.

— … y por lo que hemos escuchado aquí, el príncipe los ha condenado a la muerte — Finalizó Meiko enrollando otra vez el documento, se podían escuchar a las personas gritar "mátenlos", otros gritaban "piedad", aunque estos eran muy pocos y seguro eran familiares de los condenados.

— Háganlo — Len susurró cerrando sus ojos, ya no había marcha atrás, sus oficiales se acercaron a ellos llevando espadas en sus manos, Len abrió sus ojos obligándose a ver esto.

Cuando Meiko dio la señal las 26 cabezas rodaron por el suelo, esparciendo la sangre por todo el piso.

"Esto era lo correcto", de nuevo pensó él al ver los cuerpos en el suelo, la cara de Rin afligida vino a su mente, "se-se lo merecen, ¿cierto?", casi podía recrear la voz temblorosa en su cabeza, miró hacia las personas que eran sus víctimas, algunas estaban aliviadas, otros sonreían y celebraban, le llamó la atención una chica de piel canela y ojos azules que veía los cuerpos con una cara de satisfacción, ella articulo algunas palabras, Len pudo leer lo que dijo por la forma en que se movia sus labios, "Se lo merecen".

— Si ella viera esto… seguro estaría llorando — Susurró para sí mismo captando la atención de Kaito que miraba los cuerpos incomodos.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —

— No, vámonos — Len se levantó de su silla y salió caminando en medio de la multitud que gritaba eufórica.

* * *

Rin se encontraba sentada en la cocina viendo trabajar a Gumi y a Teto, tenía un poco de hambre ya que era tarde, pero Len no había llegado; él le había prometido que pasaría tiempo con ella y lo esperaba bastante ansiosa, pero entre más tarde se hacía más triste se sentía. Después de ver a la mujer castaña de armadura, se sintió algo mal, ella pensaba que era la amante de Len, y aunque eso no era verdad, el hecho de que la viera en la habitación de él no decía algo bueno sobre ella misma, sin querer escuchó parte de su conversación ya que no se habían alejado lo suficiente del cuarto, pero la pregunta de Len rondaba en su cabeza.

"¿Estás celosa?".

Miles de preguntas la inundaron en esos momentos, y haciéndose ideas con los pocos datos que tenía llegó a la conclusión de que esa chica debía tener algo con Len, entonces el dolor en su pecho llegó después de eso, aunque se tratará de calmar y pensar en algo coherente, ese dolor no se iba, por eso esperaba a que Len llegará, tenía que preguntarle sobre esa chica, tenía que saber su relación con ella a como de lugar.

— Luces algo pensativa — Murmuró Teto dándole un plato de sopa, ella le miró confundida.

— Eh… si — Susurró ella.

— Y por las caras que haces seguramente es algo malo — Rin veía el plato con su expresión preocupada.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — Gumi se unió a la charla, ambas chicas también tenían un plato de comida, al parecer ya era hora de su almuerzo.

— Tal vez nosotras te ayudemos a aclarar algo — Le complemento Teto, Rin asintió levemente aunque no sabía si debía confiar en ellas.

— ¿Conocen a la chica de cabello castaño que se mantiene con armadura? — Ambas asintieron.

— Es Meiko, ella es la líder del ejercito del reino — Le sonrió Gumi, Rin entendió porque ella usaba una armadura — ¿Qué sucede con ella? — Le preguntó mirándola.

— ¿Te hizo algo malo? — Preguntó Teto queriendo ahondar más en la situación.

— No, solo me preguntaba cual era el tipo de relación que tiene con el príncipe — Ambas chicas se miraron sin entender lo que ella quiso decir.

— ¿Relación?, pues creo que se puede decir que tienen una relación de príncipe y subordinado — Contestó Teto sin darle mayor detalle.

— Me refiero… a que si tienen una relación amorosa — Teto y Gumi se miraron otra vez para soltar una gran carcajada, Rin infló sus cachetas algo enojada por su actitud.

— ¡Es un buen chiste! — Teto solo siguió riéndose de ella, Gumi logró calmarse un poco.

— Ya, ya, yo no creo que tengan esa clase de relación, es más como una amistad, ella y Kaito son amigos del príncipe, han trabajado aquí desde antes que el heredara el trono — Rin sintió que el dolor en su pecho se había ido.

— Ya veo, soy una tonta por pensar lo contrario — Las dos sirvientas compartieron una mirada cómplice.

— ¿Por qué te preguntabas eso? — Preguntó Gumi, Rin miró sus miradas maliciosas.

— ¿Podría ser que te guste el príncipe? — Antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta su cara se volvió como un tomate, eso les dio una respuesta satisfactoria a ellas.

— ¿Gustarme Len? — Rin desvió su mirada hacia otro lado con una sonrisa nerviosa — No-no me gusta—

— Aja— se escucharon sus voces irónicas al unísono.

— ¿No me creen? — Ella se enojó levemente con las dos chicas, ellas se volvieron a mirar.

— Claro que te creemos — Respondió Teto tomando la cuchara para empezar a comer — El problema es que no te lo crees tú —

— La verdad no sé porque te gustaría el príncipe, él es demasiado serio, además de ser muy estricto, también se enoja fácilmente, cuando usa sus poderes realmente da miedo, se mantiene ocupado trabajando y pocas veces pone atención a las demás personas a su alrededor — Enumero Gumi los defectos de Len, Rin hizo un puchero enojado por eso, eso no era del todo cierto, Len era alguien que podía ser alegre además de bromista, también era muy atento con ella y cuando usaba sus poderes lo hacía para ayudarle.

— Si hablas así de él empezaré a creer que lo odias — Mencionó Rin algo desconcertada por sus palabras.

— No lo odio, él es un buen gobernante, también es muy amable y trabaja muy duro, pero como interés amoroso deja mucho que desear — Concluyó la chica de cabello verde, Rin suspiró, el Len que ellas conocían no era el Len que ella conocía.

— Para todos hay una media naranja, quizás tu media naranja sea el príncipe — Teto le sonrió, Rin la miró de reojo, ese comentario le había alegrado un poco.

— ¿Tú crees? — Un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

— Si, yo no he visto que el príncipe se preocupe por otra chica que no seas tú, quizás oigamos campanas de boda muy pronto — Rin no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero las palabras de la pelirroja solo mandaron a volar su imaginación, ella sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus sentimientos hacía Len, aunque ahora no creía que era el momento de contárselos ya que no sabía si el tiempo lo había hecho cambiar, tampoco quería arruinar la relación de amistad que tenían.

— No digas eso, él es un príncipe y no puede casarse con alguien que no sea de la realeza — Intervino Gumi algo enojada — Sin ofender, Rin — Rin solo sonrió entristecida, ella era una princesa sin reino, eso solo significaba que era alguien del común en esos lares.

— Lo sé — Rin trato de comer lo que le habían dado, no quería entristecerse por cosas como esas, tenía que estar agradecida de que al menos pudiera estar al lado de Len, en el mismo hogar, aunque lo viera pocas veces al día, eso era mejor que estar esperando al otro lado de un espejo.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Teto y Gumi volvieron a su trabajo, Rin se quedó otra vez sin hacer nada, solo esperar a que Len llegará, fue entonces que Haku entró a la cocina anunciando el regresó del príncipe, Rin se emocionó de que ya estuviera allí, trato de ir donde él estaba pero fue detenida por Gumi alegando que se iba a perder de nuevo, ella esperó a que ambas chicas tuvieran todo listo para seguirlas al comedor donde estaría esperando él por su comida, pero al entrar solo se encontró con Kaito y Meiko hablando.

— ¿Dónde está Len? — Preguntó antes de darse cuenta a las dos personas que no tardaron en darle sus miradas frías.

— No lo sé — Respondió la castaña mirando la comida que las chicas le habían traído.

— Yo tampoco, seguramente se encerró en su oficina otra vez, el pobre tiene tanto trabajo — Kaito sonrió maliciosamente al ver su expresión de decepción.

— Ah… ya veo — Rin miró hacía el suelo queriendo llorar, ella tenía mucha ilusión de pasar un rato agradable con él y contarle varias cosas que le habían pasado en esos cuatro años, pero al parecer él siempre tendría mejores cosas que hacer.

Ella salió del comedor tratando de no mostrarles debilidad a esos dos, caminó de nuevo por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha llegando al jardín, pensó que quizás la naturaleza le animaría un poco así que se sentó debajo de un árbol a pasar el rato.

* * *

Len entró al comedor después de darse un baño, tenía algo de hambre y quería comer antes de buscar a Rin, Kaito y Meiko lo esperaban ansiosos por la comida, se sorprendió al no ver a la rubia, pero cuando pregunto por ella las sirvientas le habían dicho que ya había comido, así que se apresuró a comer rápidamente para ir a verle.

— Len, tenemos asuntos que revisar —Le habló Kaito cuando lo vio terminar su último bocado.

— Hoy no, me tomaré la tarde libre —

— Pero tienes trabajo que hacer, hay que buscar quien se ocupe de las tierras a las que dejaste sin jurisdicción por tu gran matanza — Le explicó él, Len rodó los ojos algo fastidiado.

— Eso lo puedes hacer tú, yo quiero estar libre hoy — Ambos chicos le miraron algo irritados por su repentino comportamiento desinteresado — Si me disculpan — Sin hacerse esperar se levantó para buscar a la rubia por el castillo.

— Esa chica es peligrosa — Murmuró Meiko una vez que Len se habia perdido de su vista — Hay que deshacerse de ella — afirmó poniendo una mano en la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo.

— Concuerdo… ¿qué método podrá ser más efectivo? — Kaito cerró los ojos tratando de pensar.

— ¿Qué tal si le buscamos un pretendiente? — Sugirió Meiko, pero el chico no estaba muy convencido.

— Ya lo pensaré —

Len rondaba los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Rin, no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo buscándola por todos lados, así que se asomó por los sitios que ella conocía, la biblioteca, su habitación y por último… el jardín. Cuando entró al jardín se sorprendió al encontrar marchitas las flores, eso no era un buen augurio para él. Siguió el rastro de flores marchitas hasta que se encontró con la chica debajo de un árbol que estaba empezando a cambiar de color sus hojas, de verdes a unas amarillas.

— Te encontré — Susurró sorprendiendo a la chica rubia quien alzó su mirada hacía él.

— ¿Len? — Ella realmente se veía sorprendida.

— Si — Él se sentó a su lado sonriéndole — Te estaba buscando — Pero la cara de sorpresa de la chica no se iba.

— ¿No tenías trabajo que hacer? — Preguntó ella algo cohibida.

— Te dije que iba a tomarme la tarde para estar contigo — Entonces ella cambió su expresión a una alegre — Y aquí me tienes —

— ¡Pero Kaito me dijo que ibas a trabajar! — Len ató cabos dándose cuenta del porque el cambio de las flores.

— Oh, eso creyó, es que no le había avisado — Inventó esa excusa rápidamente, Rin sonrió alegremente al oírle.

— Entonces vas a pasar conmigo la tarde — Susurró para ella misma bastante ansiosa — Quisiera contarte muchas cosas, pero también quiero que me cuentes varias cosas también, tengo muchas preguntas sobre este mundo — Len asintió, le contestaría prudentemente sus preguntas.

— Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras — Rin se armó de valor para hablarle.

— ¿Qué relación tienes con la tal Meiko? — Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, Len además de sorprenderse no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

— ¿Nos espiaste? — Al verse descubierta Rin se avergonzó de si misma.

— ¡So-solo un po-poco! — Len no borraba su sonrisa.

— Ella solo es la comandante de mi ejército, y aunque nos llevamos bastante bien, yo la veo más como una hermana mayor — Rin se sintió totalmente aliviada al oírle — Y esta mañana ella me preguntó lo mismo sobre ti, quiero que adivines que le dije —

— No lo sé — Ella hizo un mohín — dímelo —

— Le dije que eras mi más preciada amiga — Len entrecerró sus ojos dándole una sonrisa resplandeciente, miró la cara de Rin que se tornó alegre y levemente sonrosada.

— Eso es lo que soy — Ella respondió bastante feliz, con su pecho sintiéndose cálido y confortable.

— Bien, ¿qué más dudas tienes? — Len se recostó en su regazo para estar más cómodo y molestarla un poco más, pero se sorprendió cuando un pétalo cayó en su nariz, lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo miró, Rin también se sorprendió y miró hacia arriba.

— ¡Ah!, ¡que hermoso! — Expresó totalmente asombrada por las flores totalmente florecidas del árbol, algunas se desprendían cayendo sobre ellos dos, Rin tomaba los pétalos sobre sus palmas, tenían un aroma tan delicioso que las mariposas no tardaron en llegar al árbol, incluso una se posó sobre la mano de la rubia.

— Si, es hermoso — Expresó él deslumbrándose por la vista de Rin rodeada de pétalos danzantes mirando la mariposa mientras sonreía con total felicidad.

"Esto es malo".

Len trato de dirigir su vista hacía el cielo, aunque aun se mantenía la barrera, podía sentir su poder desvanecerse lentamente creando pequeñas fisuras en ella.

"Ella no lo está haciendo apropósito, ni siquiera se da de cuenta de lo que puede hacer".

— ¿Qué sucede? — Oyó la voz de Rin preguntarle al notar su expresión de preocupación hacía el cielo.

— Solo creí ver algo, pero no era nada — De nuevo mintió fingiendo su sonrisa.

* * *

12 de diciembre a las 0 horas.

"creo queyo tenía algo que hacer... pero, ¿qué será?. ¡Ah!, olvide actualizar el fic!" - yo hace 20 minutos-

Imperdonable :v, igual nadie me aviso, para la próxima, avisenme (?)

En fin, la historia se pone más densa y más rara cada vez, y por si alguien se los olía, pues se los afirmo :v, Rin es uno de los magos de la leyenda xDD, aunque ya quedo claro en este capitulo, ne?, Sucede que Rin no se ha dado cuenta de que lo es, ni siquiera se lo imagina, ¿y cómo podría imaginarselo?, ella viene de otro mundo :v, por lo cual tendrá una explicación más detallada muchisimo más adelante, me encantaría decir que ya lo tengo escrito, pero hasta ahora solo he escrito el capitulo 8 (bien dramatico que me quedo ese capitulo).

Gracias por esperar pacientemente la continuación de esta historia tan enredada, gracias por leer mis lios mentales, ahora estamos en diciembre y yo lo único que he hecho es mirar anime y dibujar, asi que levanten las manos al cielo y mandemen las ganas para escribir más, tengo un mes y medio para actualizar todo ;_;, y yo aqui viendo ojamajo Doremi (no me critiquen, este anime tiene temas muy adultos aunque no lo crean), bueno contestare reviews.

 **LenxRin:** Sumimasen~ , ya sé que es enredado, pero creo que se entenderá mejor más adelante, graciaspor seguir leyendo n3n.

 **Lalala:** gracias por pasarte, espero que les siga gustando la historia C:

 **Ana- Kurohitsu:** Gracias por preocuparte por mí, este semestre estuvo muy pesado porque ya empecé a ir al hospital y cada día tenía que leer un monton de cosas, incluso me tocaba ir a las seis de la mañana para que me hicieran un quiz y luego ver un monton de pacientes ;_;, pero aprendi mucho, muchisimo, me alegra estar estudiando, quiero volverme mejor cada día y estoy cambiando mucho, pero debido a eso no pude escribir nada en todo el semestre (apenas y pude dibujar), por eso me sentí un poco triste, pero si tienen paciencia conmigo seguiré escribiendo n3n.

La adaptación de la canción... tenía muchas dudas de publicar esta historia porque esta basada, pero no es exactamente como la canción, es que se me fue la mano con la imaginación y me monte una telenovela demasiado grande con esta historia (y por eso digo que es enredada u_u), obviamente trato de ser bien exacta con las canciones (el mago, los destinos al revés, el espejo y blah blah blah), pero es dificil coincidir, por ejemplo, ¿por qué un principe (que es mago y además un niño) es odiado?, ¿Cómo puede la magía de Len afectar el mundo de Rin por el espejo?, ¿tan poderoso es?, ¿qué tanto puede hacer?, en fin, todas esas preguntas nos llevo a esta historia.

Luka la badass (?), aunque no tiene mucha participación en el fic xDD, bueno, hay que variar los personajes (?).

Y sobre los pensamientos de Meiko, pues seguro anda pensando que esta creciendo y se esta interesando en esas cosas, por eso quiere protegerlo, porque teme que salga lastimado al no tener experiencia, además de que él ya fue lastimado antes por todos.

en fin, me pase con la respuesta pero aprovecho que el fic tiene pocos reviews :v

 **TsukihimePrincess** : Si, es uno, acertaste C:, gracias por pasarte.

Ochoa Anabel no alcanzó para esta, que lastima u_u.

Como me pase cuatro dias (?), les traeré el próximo capitulo en estos dias C:., bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

— Len, te está siguiendo un insecto — Susurró Kaito al notar que detrás de su príncipe estaba Rin caminando tres pasos atrás de él.

— Ten más respeto, Kaito — Len no hizo caso a su comentario, aunque ya sabía que ella lo seguía, ella misma se lo había pedido esta mañana — Rin va estar conmigo todo el día — Le aclaró notando la cara de desagrado de él.

— ¿Hoy tampoco va a trabajar? — El rubio podía sentir su preocupación.

— Si lo haré, ella prometió que no iba a distraerme — Pero Kaito no estaba muy convencido de eso, la rubia atraía toda la atención de Len cuando estaba a su lado, incluso si ella no quería.

Los tres entraron a la oficina y Len le ofreció el sofá a Rin, ella se sentó allí mirando a Len y a Kaito leer documentos, aunque lo único que ella hacía era mirar, Kaito se sentía realmente agobiado, los ojos azules de ella seguían todos sus movimientos.

— ¿No quieres leer algo? — Le preguntó ya harto de que simplemente los vigilará.

— Me gustaría pero… — El chico de azul solo vio su expresión apenada.

— ¿No sabes leer? — Rin no sabía como responder a eso, ella si sabía, pero las letras en ese lugar eran extrañas para ella.

— Es extranjera, tiene problemas con el idioma — Respondió Len metiéndose en la conversación — ¿Estás segura que quieres pasar todo el día aquí? — De nuevo le preguntó, Rin asintió.

— Si, yo quiero verte trabajar — Ella sonrió pero Len sabía que eso debía ser muy aburrido para ella.

Len tenía que admitir que el castillo no era usualmente muy divertido, ella había llegado hace unos días y cuando exploró todos los lugares se aburrió de estar por ahí esperando a que él llegará a darle algo de tiempo, como si fuera una mascota o algo así. Pero no podía evitarlo, un reino no podía manejarse solo y todos dependían de que él hiciera su trabajo.

— ¿Y no puedes hacer algo mágico para solucionar eso? — Len sentía la irritación de Kaito, sabía que a él y a Meiko no les agradaba Rin, pero no pensaba que hasta el punto de que su sola presencia les amargará el día.

— No creo — Respondió él mirándola, Rin empezaba a sentirse incomoda de molestar — Mi magia no es juguete, y nunca he leído sobre algo como eso — Len trato de recordar algo que le ayudará a solucionar su problema.

— Entonces le enseñaré — Kaito soltó un largo suspiró, Rin le miró confundida.

— Pero el trabajo… —

— El príncipe puede hacerlo solo, además no me concentro si me vigilas — Kaito busco lápiz y papel y se acercó a ella inclinándose a su lado — Ves está letra — La rubia asintió algo incomoda — Es la A, y esta es la B y esta…. —

Empezó a enlistarle las letras mientras las escribía en la hoja, luego de eso le ordenó que las transcribiera cinco veces, Rin solo lo hizo para matar algo de tiempo, aunque le alegraba estar en la misma habitación que Len, pero se aburría un poco, pero si Kaito le enseñaba a escribir y a leer en esa lengua, ella podría leer varios libros que Len tenía. Las horas fueron pasando, Len seguía trabajando mientras Kaito le enseñaba a Rin las combinaciones y algunas cosas, luego pasaron a leer juntos un libro.

— Me asombra lo mucho que aprendiste — El sol ya estaba en su pico, Rin sonrió por el cumplido.

— Gracias, es fácil una vez te acostumbras a la caligrafía — Por primera vez Kaito no se sintió irritado por su presencia, empezó a preguntarse porque le caía tan mal la chica pues ella no le hizo nada malo.

— Termine — Ambos chicos miraron en dirección de Len que se estiraba un poco.

— ¿Eh?, ¿tan rápido? — Kaito se asombró al ver todo el papel que había acumulado ya estaba sellado y firmado.

— ¿De verdad? — Rin se alegró mientras se acercaba a él.

— Si, no es tan difícil a veces — Len le sonrió, miró a su asistente revisando los papeles — ¿Te puedes encargar del resto? — Kaito asintió, lo único que quedaba era realizar las acciones que Len había autorizado.

— Esta bien, supongo que tiene la tarde libre — El chico aun estaba asombrado con la rapidez con la que Len había terminado su trabajo, aunque era un poco monótono también tomaba mucho tiempo.

— Creo que podemos dar una vuelta por la ciudad — Ante esta idea, Rin y Kaito se sorprendieron también.

— ¿En serio?, ¿podemos salir? — Len soltó una ligera risa por la pregunta de su amiga, pero no la culpaba, ella había pasado casi toda su vida encerrada.

— ¿Esta bien que salga?... podría pasar algo malo — Rin miró hacía Kaito que lo observaba preocupado.

— Tendré cuidado — Len sonrió tomando la mano de Rin — Además este es mi reino, ¿por qué no puedo salir a mi propia ciudad? — Levantó una ceja, Rin no dijo nada.

— Esta bien, le avisaré a Mei…—

— Iremos nosotros dos solos— Le interrumpió Len, Kaito frunció el ceño de nuevo, ahora entendía porque le disgustaba tanto ella, era porque Len se comportaba de una manera diferente cuando estaba cerca.

— Como quiera — Respondió tomando los papeles en sus manos.

— Vámonos— Len salió con Rin tomados de la mano.

Rin trataba de caminar al paso de Len, él sonreía un poco mirándola de vez en cuando, pero ella se sentía preocupada, no tenía muy buenas experiencias cuando salía afuera de algún lugar, así que se sentía algo temerosa de que pudiera pasar algo malo, siempre estaba prevenida. Antes de salir Len tomó una capa para ponérsela encima, ella no sabía porque se la había puesto pero no le preguntó nada, simplemente le siguió por la puerta trasera del castillo.

— ¿Por qué salimos por atrás? — Eso si no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— Porque si salimos por la puerta principal llamaremos la atención — Ambos se abrieron paso por las calles de piedra.

Rin había visto las casas desde arriba, pero desde el suelo la perspectiva era muy diferente, la mayoría estaban hechas de piedras y eran bastante elegantes, los techos de las casas eran de madera, al igual que las ventanas y los balcones, aunque algunas casas tenían vidrios.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—Preguntó el rubio deteniéndose cuando llegaron a un lugar con muchas tiendas.

— Si — La respuesta solo fue un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a una tienda donde había muchas mesas, se sentaron en una y esperaron a que viniera alguien a atenderlos, Rin miraba alrededor del lugar, era tan luminoso y lleno de personas, se sentía algo agobiada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes, pero todos comían y bebían bastante felices, Rin miró a Len de nuevo pero se sorprendió al ver que el chico delante de ella ya no era rubio.

— ¿Por qué tienes el pelo negro? — Soltó esa pregunta de repente, Len solo rio un poco por su cara de sorpresa.

— Porque no quiero que nadie me reconozca — Le admitió mientras jugaba un poco con el mantel de la mesa, Rin observó como los ojos de Len cambiaban a dorados, luego de eso el bajo la capucha de la capa y aunque estaba a plena vista de todos nadie les ponía atención — Imagínate si te encuentras a un príncipe comiendo tranquilamente en un restaurante, todos querrían al menos saludarlo y es algo tedioso— Ahora entendía porque lo había hecho.

— ¿Ellos te odian? — Len negó levemente para responder su pregunta.

— Al menos la mayoría no — Susurró esto último no estando muy seguro de la respuesta.

— Todos parecen ser felices, no veo a nadie sufriendo — Rin miraba de nuevo alrededor enfocándose en una mesa donde solo habían hombres riendo fuertemente sin importarles nada.

— Estamos en una buena época, las cosechas de este año fueron buenas así que no falta comida ni dinero, mientras la gente tenga el estómago y los bolsillos llenos no serán infelices — Len apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano tratando de esperar a que llegará lo que ordenaron.

— Ya veo — Rin sonrió con tranquilidad, lo que había dicho Kaito le había preocupado un poco, pero ahora Len no estaba preocupado por nada excepto llamar la atención.

Lo que ordenaron fue traído unos minutos más tarde, tanto él como ella comieron con gusto, en verdad la comida de ese lugar sabía deliciosa, ella nunca había probado algo tan rico a pesar de que le gustaba la comida del castillo. Cuando terminaron caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, Len le mostraba los lugares y le contaba algo sobre ellos, Rin escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, era un paseo bastante relajante el que tenían ambos en esos momentos, incluso la gente dejo de molestarle a la rubia quien solo veía la hermosa ciudad en la que estaba viviendo.

— Yo no recuerdo como era mi ciudad — Mencionó ella cuando ambos llegaron a una especie de parque donde había una fuente con agua y niños jugando alrededor.

— No te culpo, saliste de allí cuando eras muy niña — Len trato de no mirarla, no quería recordarle malos momentos.

— Me pregunto si es igual de bonita que esta — Rin trataba de recordarlo pero no podía, lo único que recordaba era el castillo, muy pocas veces salía hacía afuera a ver a la gente que supuestamente gobernaban.

— Seguramente lo es — Len trato de seguir la conversación sin estar muy seguro.

— Me pregunto si hice mal en huir — Ella paró mirando al suelo algo melancólica — Len trabaja todos los días muy duro por el bien de sus habitantes y yo… ni siquiera pude hacer lo que me pidieron — Len no pudo evitar suspirar riendo levemente.

— No creo que hayas hecho mal, Rin — ella le miró sin estar muy segura de eso que había dicho su amigo— La persona con la que te ibas a casar es bastante horrible, si te trato a ti mal, no me imagino como tratará a las demás personas, esa persona solo quiere el poder y cuando una persona solamente piensa en si misma sin importarle el daño que le hace a los demás entonces no es un buen gobernante — La mirada de Rin se tornó triste, aunque él dijera esas cosas, ella solo pensó en si misma cuando decidió escapar, incluso dejo que Momo le ayudará sin pensar en las consecuencias que ella tendría— Anímate, no te traje aquí para que te deprimieras — Rin trato de alejar esas ideas de su mente, la culpa ya no servía de nada en esos momentos.

— Tienes razón —

Para esas horas el sol ya se había puesto un poco, los niños jugaban en el parque corriendo y atrapándose entre ellos, Len miraba tranquilo la escena, Rin solo los miraba curiosa, no había visto a muchos niños en su vida y que ellos jugaran tan pacíficamente le calmaba también, pero un balón golpeó su pierna sin querer.

— ¿Puede pasármelo? — Gritó uno de los niños que jugaban con el balón, Rin trato de patearlo pero sin querer lo mando hacía otra dirección — ¡Eres muy mala en esto! — Le respondió burlándose de ella, Rin soltó una risa incomoda.

— No seas malo con ella — Len se unió a la charla tomando el balón entre sus manos — ¿Por qué no le enseñas? — Él le entregó el balón al niño, entonces él sonrió contento.

— Esta bien, solo tienes que patearlo así — El niño le mostró como patearlo, la rubia trato de imitarlo pateándolo como lo dijo pero de nuevo fallo — ¡¿Eh?!, enserio eres muy mala —

— Perdón — Rin rio un poco al ver la expresión de decepción de niño, los otros niños que jugaban con él también se acercaron a ayudarle a explicarle.

Pronto ella estaba rodeada por varios niños que hablaban al mismo tiempo, Len se alejó un poco sin perderla de vista mientras la veía tratando de patear el balón, subió por unas escaleras de la plaza para ver como todos empezaban a jugar con la rubia sin importarles que ella fuera mayor. Era entretenido verla correr detrás del balón y tratar de pasárselo a alguien más, pero seguía siendo mala con eso, pero aun así los niños no se molestaban con ella. Len se recostó en el barandal de la escalera, donde estaban los otros padres o responsables de los niños que los veían jugar, entonces una figura encapuchada se recostó junto a él.

— Tiempo sin verte, Len — Eso captó la atención del chico que volteó a verle asustado una vez había escuchado su voz.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! — Su voz había sonado enojada y un poco alta, pero no había llamado la atención de alguien más.

— Tranquilízate, solo quería ver a Rin — Respondió él sonriendo al verla corriendo y jugando con otros chicos, luego su semblante se tornó triste — Ella esta hermosa — Len frunció el ceño enojado, no quería que esa persona viera a Rin.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Gruñó él mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en la rubia.

— ¿No puedo verla? — Le interrogó él, Len seguía enojado con esa persona.

— Si te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá es porque algo quieres — Esa persona rio.

— Siempre tan prevenido, deberías relajarte un poco — Pero Len no cambiaba su expresión — Pero tienes razón, además de verla quería decirte algo — Len rodó los ojos.

— Cada vez que te veo mi vida se arruina — De nuevo él rio — No quiero que le hagas nada a Rin —

— ¿Por qué le haría algo a Rin? — La voz sonó algo irritada por eso — ¡Yo la amo! — Admitió él, pero a Len esto no le pareció afectarle.

— Si claro — Len le miró de reojo, por fin había hecho irritar a esa persona después de tanto tiempo.

— Aunque no lo creas, yo no le haría daño a Rin — Le aclaró él volviendo a comportarse como lo usual — Y también he notado que ella está fuera de control, ¿por qué no has hecho algo para detenerla? — La expresión de Len se volvió al triste.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detener lo que está haciendo, ella no es consciente de lo que hace —

— Podrías enseñarle a controlarlo — Len soltó un bufido por eso — ¿Temes que Rin se vuelva más poderosa que tú? — Le intentó picar pero Len no caería en su juego.

— Sabes que nadie es más poderoso que yo, ni siquiera tú — Len por fin sonrió a esa persona, él suspiró volviendo a mirarla.

— No importa, hice esto — Él le entregó un collar a Len, este lo tomó entre sus manos, no parecía ser la mayor cosa, solo tenía una piedra azul y una cadena hecha de acero.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Len alzó una ceja sin estar muy seguro de lo que acababan de darle.

— A pesar de lo que pienses de mí, yo también estoy preocupado de que la barrera desaparezca, no quiero que la pesadilla vuelva a los habitantes de este reino, así que hice este collar que contendrá sus poderes — Len parpadeó al oírle.

— ¿Esto le quitará sus poderes? —

— No se los quitara, solo evita que haga magia involuntaria — Pero Len no parecía estar muy seguro de eso —no me creas si quieres, pero si ella no controla su magia entonces sus emociones desestabilizaran la barrera, ya debiste de haberlo notado — Len asintió levemente, lo sabía muy bien.

— Lo sé — Len la miró de reojo, no había sido descuidado con el asunto de Rin, había tratado de investigar como arreglar la barrera sin tener que hacerle algo a ella — Confiaré en ti esta vez, sé que me voy a arrepentir pero lo haré — Él sonrió complacido.

— Siempre eres tan modesto — Y él volvió a mirarla mientras pateaba ese balón y anotaba un punto en el arco — Me pregunto si ella podrá reconocerme —

— No debería — Respondió él para no darle esperanzas.

— Nos vemos pronto, hermano — Len veía como esa persona empezaba a bajar por las escaleras lentamente.

— ¡Len!, ¿viste que anote? — oyó la voz de la rubia corriendo alegremente acercándosele, ella empezó a subir las escaleras y paso por el lado de esa persona sin prestarle mucha atención, hasta que se detuvo un escalón después y volteó su mirada hacía él.

— ¿Sucede algo señorita? — Preguntó él, Rin solo parpadeó mirándole a la cara algo desconcertada.

— Eh… no, no es nada — Rin siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al lado de Len que vio la escena totalmente curioso.

— Me alegro de que hayas anotado — Le susurró sonriendo complacido tomando su mano, cuando volvió a ver hacia la dirección del encapuchado ya esa persona había desaparecido.

— Si, fue divertido — ella continuó como si nada, pero seguía preocupada acerca de esa persona que había visto.

— ¿Qué paso Rin? — Le cuestionó él al ver su cara, no dejaba de sonreír.

— Ese chico de la capucha… ¿es algún conocido tuyo? — Len negó lentamente.

— Solo pedía indicaciones — Mintió Len sin dejar su sonrisa — ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —

— No… es solo que cuando pasé por su lado sentí mucha nostalgia, y su cara se me hace conocida, pero eso no puede ser posible porque yo no conozco a nadie aquí — Len soltó una ligera risilla.

— Debe ser tu imaginación — Rin asintió tratando de olvidarse de él — Tengo algo para ti — Len le entregó el collar a Rin, ella lo miró con curiosidad.

— Es muy bonito — Rin lo puso en su cuello— Gracias, Len — Sonrió para él, Len en ese instante sintió que la energía que ella emitía se debilitaba y la barrera en el cielo se fortalecía.

— De nada, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa — Le dijo tomando su mano para volver al castillo juntos.

— Si, fue muy divertido, espero que podamos volver pronto — Ella sonreía complacida, Len solo trataba de pensar en las consecuencias que tendría su sonrisa.

Len lo sabía perfectamente, ambos no podían ser felices al mismo tiempo, si ella sonreía él debía de sentirse triste, pero últimamente él no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz por la presencia de ella, a pesar de sus preocupaciones y obligaciones, la sonrisa de Rin hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido, como si ella pudiera desaparecer todo lo de alrededor, pero no lo hacía, aun se mantenía, y aunque él deseará poder hacerla feliz sabía perfectamente que no podía sin hacer sufrir a alguien más, pero aun así lo intentaba desesperadamente.

— ¿Sientes algo diferente? — Preguntó una vez que llegaron al castillo, la pregunta resultaba extraña para la rubia.

— No, ¿por qué? — Len negó rápidamente.

— No es nada — Él miró el collar, parecía cumplir exactamente la función que esa persona dijo que hacía, pero Len no podía bajar la guardia con él — No te vayas a quitar el collar, úsalo siempre — Le advirtió él.

— Claro —

— Incluso cuando vayas a dormir — A ella le parecía extraño eso, pero no le importo mucho.

— Esta bien — Rin le sonrió, Len trato de devolverle la sonrisa para que ambos pudieran terminar el día en total calma.

* * *

La calma antes de la tormenta!, bueno, les dije que les iba a dar un extra por haberme olvidado de actualizar :v, aqui lo dejo~ , espero que hagan suposiciones sobre quien es "él", que me imagino ya que se deben haber hecho una idea, pero intenten averiguar que personaje es C:, les daré una pista "Su nombre esta a la vista de todos".

Bueno, hay otros dos caps, que... sinceramente, se me salieron de las manos (?), pero quizas es porque empieza lo bueno (o lo malo?), en fin, otra vez mil gracias por seguir leyendome a mi y a esta historia, los amo mucho, les responderé sus reviews C:

 **Ana-kurohitsu:** Hola, estoy bien y no logró entender porque ese sentimiento de no sentirse útil, las vacaciones son para hacer lo que más te gusta, a mi en vacaciones me gusta dibujar mucho (incluso pinto en óleo y digital), ver anime y escribir por supuesto, asi que haz lo que te guste para que disfrutes tus vacaciones. con respecto a tu pregunta la carrera que estudio es medicina (pero antes estudie astronomía y me sali :p), es una carrera muy demandante que necesita mucho esfuerzo, pero también lo necesita arquitectura, yo conoci a una chica que la estudia y mantenia muy ocupada todo el día, igual no importa que escojas, solo esfuerzate por ello C:.

Y gracias por lo de la historia, y pues parece que si tengo mucha imaginación porque tengo muchas historias en mi cabeza (y las que escribo son con las que más me emociono, ni siquiera es porque tienen las mejores tramas), y ese es mi problema(?), ahora estoy temiendo no poder terminar mis historias :c, es fácil decir que lo voy a hacer (y creo que la mayoria se ha dado de cuenta que si me he esforzado por terminarlas), pero cuando pasa el tiempo se me va olvidando lo que tenia preparado.

Rin es un mago C:, pero por ahora no puedo decir cual es, digamos que es sorpresa, solo sabemos que Len es el primero :v.

No logró entender porque creen que Kaito es Gay xDDD, aunque luego de que volvi a leer ciertas escenas me di de cuenta de que ciertas actitudes si son sospechosas, pero la intención era otra :v, no explicaré todo el fic porque le quita la salsa, asi que dense cuentan porque esa actitud hacia Rin.

Sobre Len portandose asi con Rin, bueno, solo quiere hacerla feliz, y sabe que eso le gusta (?).

Acerca de esa respuesta "tal vez" es porque no puedo spoilear la historia, y las preguntas que hiciste tienen mucha importancia con la trama, si las contesto ahora perdera magia el fic, espero que comprendas esto :c, y no te molestes por los testamentos, a mi me agradan.

 **Tsukihime princess:** Kaito y Meiko se enteraran pronto de quien es Rin, y su reacción es sorpresa n3n. y Rin y Len no pueden estar juntos por que de ninguna manera seran felices juntos, puedes volver a escuchar la canción en la que esta inspirada el fic si aun tienes dudas sobre esto C:, se llama "Kagami no mahou" y la otra se llama "Mahou no Kagami".

 **Ocho Anabel:** nada, no te perdono, tuviste tiempo extra para dejar review xC.

Si, los personajes están un poco mas oscuros en esta historia, quería dejar de escribir sobre personajes buenos (?), si lo piensas bien, la gente que esta en el poder no se mantiene por ser precisamente buena ._. , asi que no puedo pretender que Len sea un gobernante que no mate ni a una mosca, ni que Meiko sea general de un ejercito a quien le tiembla la mano por tener que ejecutar a alguien, si ellos creen que es lo mejor para el pueblo lo haran (Kaito, Meiko y Len son muy dedicados en sus trabajos aqui).

Ahora que dices sobre los pensamientos oscuros, ¿debería pasar el fic a rating M?

Sobre las consecuencias de Rin siendo un mago, bueno, esa ya está pasando xDD, por favor no olviden la barrera magica y la leyenda~ , en alguna parte este fic se enfocará mucho en ellos.

Supongo que mi miedo más grande es que de esta canción no sabemos nada, asi que puedo hacer lo que se me antoja con la historia (qué es lo que estoy haciendo), y yo soy de esas personas que prefiere que en los fics no le cambien nada a las canciones (soy bien inflexible), y si Hitoshizuku le diera por sacar algo más de esta canción estoy 100% segura que este fic quedaría inconcluso (porque me conozco), por ahora sigo escribiendo lo que quiera de ella C:, pero tus palabras son muy lindas, me dieron muchos animos de seguir y terminar el capitulo que estaba escribiendo C:.

Bien, es todo hasta aqui, desearia tener más reviews pero cuando no se puede, pues no se puede n3n, esperemos que con el cumple de Rin y Len se pase más gente C:. hasta el próximo cap (se actualizará el ocho de enero).


	7. Chapter 7

— ¿Qué significa esta palabra? — La voz de la chica interrumpió al chico de cabellos azules, él miró el libro mientras la reconocía.

— Significa lluvia — Contestó educadamente mientras escribía algo en unos documentos, una lista de invitados.

— ¿Y está? — Rin volvió a señalarle otra, el chico volvió a mirar el libro.

— Significa cultivos — Respondió de nuevo volviendo a su tarea, miró de reojo a la chica que leía en voz baja el libro que tenía en sus manos, era increíble como progresaba ella aunque hubieran cosas que aun no entendía.

— Kaito… ¿quién escribió este libro? — Preguntó ella mirando el libro de nuevo con una ceja levantada — Parece estar escrito a mano y su redacción es algo confusa — Kaito trato de recordar quien había escrito ese libro, era un poco antiguo y sus hojas eran amarillas y la letra apenas y podía leerse bien.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? — No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, no era un libro que haya visto antes.

— De la biblioteca privada de Len — Ella sonrió sin verle el problema, el chico frunció el ceño mientras la observaba.

— No deberías tomar las cosas del príncipe sin su permiso — Le reprendió, Rin solo hizo un puchero.

— Él dijo que yo podía tomar lo que quisiera — Pero el chico de cabellos azules le miró arrogantemente.

— Estoy seguro que él no se refería a esos libros, lo que está en la habitación privada son los documentos sobre magia que escribieron los antecesores del príncipe, así que niñas como tú no deberían meterse con esos temas — Rin continuaba haciendo su puchero.

— ¿Sus antecesores? — No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, conocía la historia que Gumi le había contado pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Len directamente sobre ella.

— Si, los magos que estuvieron antes que él, ¿acaso eres tan tonta de no entender eso? — Kaito le sonrió con malicia, Rin se enojó un poco por ese comentario.

— ¡Yo no soy tonta! — intentó defenderse ella pero solo logró que el chico sacará una ligera carcajada.

— Si claro, solo sigue leyendo — Rin sonrió también, por fin estaba haciendo que Kaito no se portará tan frio con ella, incluso bromeaba de vez en cuando pero lo admiraba mucho por ser alguien bastante trabajador y serio con las cosas que hacía.

— Si — Respondió ella volviendo al libro, extrañamente hablaba sobre como cultivar y convocar lluvias, ella lo miraba interesada aunque fuera confuso.

Detrás de un estante miraba atentamente Meiko, estaba un poco interesada en como esos dos se habían acercado de repente, ella sonrió para si misma y se acercó hacía ambos lentamente captando la atención de ambos.

— Lamento interrumpir — mintió mientras sonreía hacia el chico — Pero necesito el presupuesto para las armas — Kaito suspiró levantándose para ir a buscarlos.

— Están en la oficina de Len — Le dijo mientras ella lo seguía — No te vayas a ir, Rin — Le advirtió, la mencionada asintió levemente para seguir leyendo el texto en sus manos, aunque algo aburrida porque ella quería ir a ver a Len aunque fuera un momento.

Kaito le echó una última mirada a la chica antes de salir del cuarto, este acto no fue desapercibido por la castaña.

— Parece que se están llevando mejor — Susurró ella una vez salieron, Kaito asintió levemente al oírle decir eso.

— Si, no es una mala persona después de todo — Él siguió caminando mientras ella reía levemente, Kaito conocía esa risa de satisfacción — ¿Qué estás tramando? — Volteó a verle preocupado, presentía que venía alguna idea estúpida y peligrosa para él.

— Nada, solo estaba pensando que serían una muy linda pareja — Y esto desconcertó a Kaito quien abrió sus ojos — Parece que le agradas también —

— No, no y no, de ninguna manera — Él se alejó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo.

— Vamos, si lo que esa chica quiere es casarse con un chico rico entonces serias un buen partido — Le animó Meiko mientras le seguía, el chico se irritaba tan siquiera por la idea.

— ¿Acaso quieres que Len se enoje conmigo? — Murmuró malhumorado.

— No tiene porque, esa chica no es nada de él, además eres su asistente y primer ministro, ¿cierto? — Meiko seguía persuadiéndolo — No hay nadie más adecuado para que ella se enamoré — Kaito solo suspiró mirando hacía el suelo, a él no le agradaba de esa manera esa chica, apenas y podía soportarla aunque últimamente no le cayera tan mal.

— No creo que yo le guste, en verdad creo que a ella le gusta el príncipe — Meiko suspiró, no le daba un golpe porque él rechazaría su oferta definitivamente — Lo único que hace es esperar a que el termine de trabajar para poder hablarle — Relató él mientras llegaba a la puerta de la oficina del príncipe.

— Al menos podrías intentarlo, ella nunca podrá tener nada con él y lo sabes — Siguió hablando antes de que Kaito entrará — de esa forma sufrirían menos — Continuó al momento en que Kaito abría la puerta.

Al entrar ambos observaron como Len estaba recostado en la pared al lado de la ventana mirando hacia la nada, parecía estar melancólico por algo que ellos no entendían, una vez que él se dio de cuenta de su presencia volteó su cuerpo hacía ellos.

— ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó sin dejar la melancolía en su rostro, ambos se miraron un poco preocupados.

— No, solo vinimos a buscar unos papeles del presupuesto — Respondió Kaito entrando al cuarto y caminando en dirección hacia el escritorio donde estaban los papeles firmados.

— ¿A ti te sucede algo? — Le preguntó la castaña acercándosele un poco, Len giro sus ojos de nuevo a la ventana.

— No realmente, estoy preocupado por los visitantes hoy — Contestó sin apartar su mirada del cielo, Meiko intentó mirar hacía su dirección pero no lograba ver nada.

— ¿Quién viene hoy? — Cuestionó la castaña mirándolo extrañada, era raro que alguien viniera a visitarlos.

— Vienen los herederos de los nobles que ejecutamos — Contestó Kaito en vez de Len, él puso en las manos de Meiko los documentos que le había pedido.

— ¿Eh?, ¿por qué? — La castaña se puso a la defensiva, le parecía una mala idea.

— Porque no podemos dejar las propiedades y las tierras sin administrar, por eso buscamos a los más aptos para administrarlos y que fuera de la familia, claro, si cumplen con las leyes y las reglas que se les impongan — Kaito miró hacía Len que seguía viendo hacia la nada, como si la charla que tenían no importara.

— Pero ellos podrían tratar de vengarse — En ese instante Len suspiró.

— Lo sé, quiero que refuerces la seguridad, no dejes que alguien entre algún arma — Le ordenó Len, Meiko asintió decidida.

— Déjelo en mis manos, nada le pasará a usted mientras yo este a cargo — Le contestó decida, Len simplemente esbozo una sonrisa.

— Lo sé — Y de nuevo fijo su vista en la nada.

Ambos salieron rápidamente del estudio, Kaito para preparar las cosas y terminar sus lecciones con Rin, y Meiko a reforzar toda la seguridad, Len solo suspiraba, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso pero no podía hacer nada, era su obligación.

Kaito volvió a la habitación donde Rin estaba leyendo el libro, una vez que él se sentó a su lado ella le sonrió, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse porque no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Meiko le había dicho, quizás por eso trato de imaginarse una vida con ella; aunque fuera un poco menor que él, la chica era bastante bonita, además de ser muy dulce y amable, también tenía a su favor la paciencia que mostraba a la hora de esperar a Len, pero aun así no le agradaba del todo esa visión.

Rin se esforzaba tratando de aprender las letras que leía, rápidamente tomaba un buen ritmo con su lectura, Kaito le explicaba de una forma detallada lo cual le permitía entender con facilidad lo que leía, ella quería aprender todo lo que Len sabía, quizás solo para entenderlo un poco más. Después de un rato, Kaito dio por finalizada la sesión de hoy, Rin se emocionó un poco ya que hoy habían terminado antes. Al salir a pasear por los corredores se encontró con un gran alboroto con las criadas, ellas iban de aquí por allí limpiando y llevando comida por doquier, Rin trato de hablarle a Gumi o a Teto pero ninguna de las dos se detuvo a conversarle por estar tan ocupadas, Rin se sintió un poco decepcionada al ser ignorada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Rin veía confundida la escena, incluso veía a más criadas que de costumbre, dos casi chocaron con ella.

— Aquí estas — Al escuchar esa voz Rin no pudo evitarse sentirse feliz.

— ¡Len! — Ella se giró para verlo.

— Rin, te estaba buscando — Ella se acercó contenta, aunque sabía que ese momento sería efímero —¿Sabes que va a pasar hoy? — Le preguntó para saber lo que ella había escuchado.

— ¿Una fiesta? — Ella trató de adivinar.

— No exactamente, va a ver una reunión con gente muy importante — Le dijo él algo preocupado — Por eso vine a buscarte — Rin pestañeó un par de veces tratando de hacerse alguna idea de que tenía que ver eso con ella.

— ¿Quieres que me quede en mi habitación? — Preguntó recordando que eso siempre hacía cuando alguien visitaba en la casa donde estaba.

— No me refería a eso — Len solo alzó una ceja preocupado — Solo quería decirte que te prepararas, puedes participar del té, aunque no tenga nada que ver contigo la reunión, pero podrías conocer nuevas personas — Rin esbozó su sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? — Len asintió.

— Si pudieras hacer amigos estoy seguro que te aburrirías menos por aquí — Ella asintió animada.

— Si, ¡gracias! — Len solo la veía algo emocionado.

— Pero…— Rin borró su sonrisa al verlo — Las personas que vienen son herederos de las personas que yo… olvídalo, solo ten cuidado, no confíes mucho en ellos —

— De acuerdo — Len solo se dio media vuelta para continuar con lo que hacía, y Rin solo corrió hacía su habitación para escoger un vestido lindo para la ocasión.

Ella nunca había participado en esos eventos, por lo cual la idea le emocionaba un poco, Len le había dado algunos vestidos para que tuviera que usar, le había proporcionado tantas cosas que ella no sabía que hacer para agradecerle, incluso cuando trataba de sugerirle trabajar como su sirvienta solo recibía miradas de reproche por parte de él.

Rin se alisto rápidamente con un vestido rosa y trato de arreglarse y peinarse ella sola, pero como no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas no tardo en ir en ayuda de Gumi, ella le dedico algo de tiempo aunque estuviera más ocupada que cualquier otra persona en el castillo. Una vez lista Rin fue corriendo a encontrarse con Len ya que quería esperar a los invitados junto a él.

— Len — Le llamó mientras se acercaba, éste le miró algo sorprendido por verla vestida así — ¿Cómo me veo? — Preguntó ella ansiosa por saber su respuesta.

— Te ves bien — Rin se emocionó por la respuesta, Len desvió su mirada para que ella no pensara que la miraba demasiado.

— ¿Ya llegaron los invitados? — Len observaba como la chica desbordaba felicidad, algo que le agradaba de cierta manera pero que le hacía temer un poco.

— A-algunos de ellos — Él se rasco la mejilla mientras Rin no dejaba de verlo — Si quieres puedes ir a hablar con ellos, yo aun tengo que hacer algo por aquí — Rin asintió cohibida, era un poco tímida para hablarle a la gente, y seguramente esas personas eran importantes para el reino de Len.

— Si — Ella caminó despacio, su emoción se convirtió en angustia rápidamente al ver a un montón de hombres con el ceño fruncido hablando seriamente.

Ella se hizo a un lado mientras veía disimuladamente hacia ellos, pero estos parecían ignorar completamente su presencia.

— Por supuesto que estamos en problemas, no te imaginas la cantidad de personal que nos quitaron — ella oía los murmullos que decían, no entendía muy bien a que se refería — No se que cree al hacer esta reunión, nada va a compensar todas nuestras perdidas — Rin empezaba a sentirse algo mal por ese comentario, sin duda hablaban de Len.

— Todo era mejor con el antiguo rey — Oyó a otra persona murmurar — El príncipe Len solo nos oprime — Ella agarró su vestido fuertemente sintiendo un angustioso miedo.

— Hola — Rin miró hacía su lado donde había una chica sentada la cual no se había percatado de su presencia antes.

— Hola — Saludo ella a la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó sonriéndole, Rin se asustó un poco por la pregunta repentina.

— Soy Rin — Dijo ella, la chica sonrió amablemente.

— Yo soy Lily — Rin se emocionó un poco al saber que alguien le estaba hablando, pero no podía olvidar los comentarios de los demás — ¿Dónde te dejaron a cargo? — Preguntó interesada.

— ¿Eh? — La chica no sabía a lo que ella se refería.

— ¿No vienes a que te pongan a cargo de tierras? — Ahora la sorprendida era Lily.

— No, no — Rin no sabía que responderle o que inventarle.

— ¿Entonces eres de este lugar? — Rin negó rápidamente.

— Bueno, me estoy quedando aquí como invitada y me dejaron participar de la fiesta de té — Intentó explicar ella, Lily solo puso una cara aburrida.

— Ya veo — Ella suspiró lo cual preocupo a Rin.

— Lo siento por aburrirte — Lily sonrió un poco por el comentario.

— No es eso, es que estaba contenta de que hubieran puesto a cargo a otra chica, los demás son hombres y eso me aburre un poco — ella se sintió algo aliviada por su comentario.

— La verdad no sé muy bien de que va esta reunión — Lily rio un poco al oírla.

— Es tan lindo ser ignorante — Mencionó ella haciéndola sentir un poco mal — ¿Quieres que te cuente? — Rin asintió levemente.

— Por favor — Le pidió ella.

— Bueno, hace unos días capturaron a varias personas en un bazar de esclavos y los ejecutaron públicamente, como algunos eran personas con una gran cantidad de poder y tierras tienen que nombrar nuevos herederos de todo eso — Simplifico ella — Yo herede lo de mi tío — Rin empezaba a encajar piezas.

— Ya veo — Rin entendía porque estaban tan enojados esas personas con Len, no cualquiera estuviera feliz de que algún pariente fuera asesinado, además de que todo debía de ser un caos al perder a los principales administradores de las tierras.

— ¿Tú que piensas de todo esto? — Preguntó Lily mirando alrededor.

— No lo sé realmente, es difícil juzgar cuando no sabes todas las historias individuales — Contestó ella mirando hacía el suelo y recordando todas las cosas que paso antes de llegar las castillo— A mi me trataron de vender en ese bazar, también me tocó ver como trataban a las personas que capturaron, por eso que viví… creo que Len tiene razón — Lily se sorprendió por la pequeña revelación de la rubia — Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con que haya quitado la vida de tanta gente — Añadió ella, Lily trato de sonreír.

— Supongo que tienes razón, los seres humanos son muy complejos — Lily miraba hacía otros lado visualizando a los otros invitados como si buscara a alguien— ¿Quieres venir a saludar a un amigo mío? — La rubia se levantó caminando lentamente sin esperar la respuesta, Rin simplemente la siguió.

Len se acercó finalmente donde estaban sus invitados, las miradas de odio que recibió no le extrañaron en absoluto, pero luego de unos minutos esas miradas solo fueron reemplazadas por palabras alabadoras, los hombres que antes hablaban mal de él solo disfrazaban sus sentimientos y quejas en alabanzas sobre su decisión, algunos se disculpaban por las cosas que habían hecho los administradores anteriores y otros solo se dedicaban a prometer no seguir sus pasos. Len sonreía también tratando de ignorar los sentimientos de odio que emanaban, algunos estaban felices por ser ascendidos en sus cargos y dejarles en tan buena posición social, que solo podían darle las gracias por la confianza depositada en ellos.

— Príncipe, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionar sus expectativas — Len miraba fríamente a aquel hombre, él solo asintió aburrido, solo era una formalidad el haberse reunido con ellos, tenía que conocerlos a todos para saber quien ayudaba a controlar el reino.

— Si, espero que en verdad no me decepcione — Musitó él caminando un poco más adelante para dejarlos atrás.

Len logró visualizar a su invitada hablando con una chica rubia y un hombre de cabello castaño y lentes, ella parecía contenta de estar hablando con ellos dos, Len se sintió un poco aliviado por eso, odiaba verla aburrida y por eso le había propuesto que fuera a la fiesta, además de que era una reunión educativa, así Rin se enteraría por boca de otras personas lo que él había hecho, quizás eso ayudaría a que ella dejara de idealizarlo. Más invitados se acercaban a hablarle, incluso los dos que estaban con Rin, ella se acercó sonriéndole, denotando su felicidad, Len le sonrió de vuelta al verla tan feliz.

— Buenas tardes — Saludó la chica rubia quien venía con el hombre, Rin se quedó un poco más atrás.

— Buenas tardes, esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos, ¿verdad? — Len le miro mientras ella asentía, aquella chica era mayor que él.

— Si, no tenía el placer de conocerlo en persona — Esta vez respondió el hombre — Mi nombre es Kiyoteru y esta de acá es una amiga de mi esposa, Lily — El hombre la presentó, ella sonrió con confianza.

— Es un placer — Rin se asomaba por detrás de Lily — Veo que ya conocen a mi invitada, Rin — Él trato de incluirla en la charla.

— Si, es realmente una chica encantadora — Le sonrió Kiyoteru mientras la observaba — Me gustaría invitarla a mi casa para que conociera a mi esposa, a usted también su majestad— a Rin le brillaron los ojos al oírle.

— Esa es una buena idea — Secundo Lily — Miki es alguien muy energética, seguro te vuelves rápidamente su amiga —

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — Preguntó ella apenada.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Len la veía conversar con ella.

— ¿Podemos ir? — Ahora Rin le preguntaba a Len, este se sorprendió un poco por haberle pedido permiso.

— Si quieres ir, nadie te lo va a impedir, pero yo… — La cara de Len denotaba que para él sería un gran problema.

— Puede ir cuando quiera majestad, no me importa incluso si es de noche — Len solo rio por el comentario.

— No tengo tanto tiempo Kiyoteru, es demandante estar a cargo de un país, pero lo arreglaré para ir — Concluyó Len, Kiyoteru se emocionó por la respuesta.

— ¡Si! — Gritó Lily — ¡visite también mi casa! — Exclamó la rubia mientras tomaba a Rin entre sus brazos — Si no la visita la secuestraré hasta que vaya por ella — Rin parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Exclamó Rin al oírla, Len borró su sonrisa al oírla también — Lily, por favor no metas a Len en problemas, él enserio está muy ocupado — Rin se separó de ella mientras Lily se reía al verla tan nerviosa.

— Eso sería un problema — Len solo suspiró mientras miraba hacia el suelo — No se si podrá aguantarla el mes completo que me tomará arreglar mi agenda, esa chica se mete en muchos problemas — Al final Len la miró sarcásticamente, Lily rio por el comentario de Len.

— No dará tanto problema, es adorable — Rin veía las caras de juego que ambos tenían.

— Además Miki la visitaría en casa de Lily, así que ella se sentiría mas cómoda — Intervino Kiyoteru uniéndose a la broma.

— Por favor no decidan por mí — Y los presentes se burlaron de Rin al ver su cara inconforme.

— Creo que es hora de tomar la merienda, ¿vamos? — Len animo a sus invitados.

— Claro — Respondió Kiyoteru, Lily solo se apresuró a ir a la mesa que tenían en el jardín y Rin se disponía a seguirla.

— Rin — Le llamó Len haciendo que la rubia volteará a mirarlo — ¿Te diviertes? — Preguntó él, Rin se acercó un poco más a él.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Ella le mostró una sonrisa que parecía brillar, Len sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente, anhelaba ver la sonrisa de esa chica más que nada en el mundo.

Frente a sus ojos Rin brillaba intensamente, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más se oyó un sonido fuerte que alerto un poco a Len, todas esas emociones que sentía antes se derrumbaron en un segundo, cuando en cámara lenta veía atentamente como en el pecho de su amada Rin una flecha le atravesaba salpicándole su sangre en el rostro del chico, la chica apenas se dio de cuenta de lo que pasaba antes de caer desmayada en el suelo, Len procesaba lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Un grito lo sacó de su estado de shock mirando hacia alrededor encontrándose con Lily quien había gritado horrorizada, y la cara sorprendida de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Meiko y Kaito que no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar.

— Rin — susurró él dándose cuenta de que la persona con quien compartía un lazo especial se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y él no hacía nada.

— ¡Len! — Luego de eso vio a Kaito ponerse frente de él para protegerlo de una segunda flecha que rebotó antes de siquiera tocarlo.

— ¡MEIKO! — Gritó Len con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la castaña también reaccionara — ¡No lo dejes escapar! — Meiko asintió y emprendió a correr para perseguir a la persona que había disparado quien salió corriendo de unos arbustos un poco alejados, ella siguió el rumbo hacia el jardín donde pudo ver que venía la segunda flecha seguida de un montón de guardias que vigilaban los alrededores.

— Len… ella esta— Len no escuchó lo que decía Kaito, sintió un gran mareo dentro de si y empezó a oír sus propios latidos enlentecerse, sintió un gran terror en ese momento.

Él se tiro arrodillado al suelo justo donde estaba Rin, tomo la flecha con sus manos y la convirtió en cenizas que se esparcieron instantáneamente, después rasgo rápidamente las ropas de la chica dejando a la vista su pecho y el agujero por donde sangraba, sin pensarlo dos veces puso sus manos encima de aquella herida y sus manos empezaron a brillar verde.

— No te vayas — Rogó él sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo temblar por el miedo de que ella no sobreviviera.

La visión de Len se puso borrosa en un instante, pero eso solo le hizo cerrar los ojos para concentrarse mejor, debía salvarla a como dé lugar, pero de un momento a otro sintió su propio corazón detenerse.

— No — Susurró intensificando todas sus fuerzas en poder restaurar los tejidos dentro del cuerpo de Rin, el collar que le había esa persona el otro día llegó a quebrarse por su propio poder.

Luego el latido volvió, el color en la cara de su invitada poco a poco se fue restaurando, Len seguía curando la herida de Rin, dejándola a como estaba antes, la calidez de su cuerpo se fue recuperando poco a poco hasta que por fin dejo de sangrar, pero eso no calmó aun al pobre príncipe que temblaba como gelatina. Len apartó sus manos de ella, desenvolvió su propia capa para cubrir el cuerpo de la rubia que aun yacía desmayada.

— La curaste — Oyó susurrar a Kaito, Len en ese momento se dio de cuenta de lo que había hecho, encima de todos los testigos que estaban presentes, la cara de los hombres que lo odiaban palidecieron, Lily y Kiyoteru también estaban impresionados y sin habla.

— Toma — Len la tomó entre sus brazos para encomendársela a Kaito quien la recibió más asustado que cualquiera en ese momento — Llévasela a Luka — Le ordenó rápidamente, Kaito observó la ropa manchada de sangre que Len tenía, él solo asintió mientras observaba la mirada de furia que en ese momento tenía el príncipe.

— Len… ¿qué vas a hacer? — se atrevió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta, los invitados que habían allí fueron rodeados por lianas del suelo atrapándolos.

Kaito fue testigo de como una esfera de energía envolvía al rubio y este empezaba a flotar en el aire, después de eso casi desapareció de su vista, Kaito suspiró mirando el rostro de la chica que tenía en brazos y empezó a caminar para llevarla con Luka.

Meiko perseguía al intruso que se había logrado colar por una entrada que había en el bosque, ella jamás pensó que alguien podría colarse por allí debido a que estaba lleno de trampas mortales y nadie se acercaba a ese bosque que estaba detrás del castillo, solo un loco podría hacerlo, y fue precisamente su ingenuidad la que cobro la vida de una chica inocente y casi la de su preciado príncipe, ella estaba exhausta por correr tanto, pero no dejaría que nadie escapará, los soldados que tenía a cargo se habían quedado atrás hace rato, pero ella aun podía ver al sospechoso correr entre los matorrales con dificultad.

En eso el asesino paro y le apuntó con su arco, disparando una flecha directamente en su dirección, Meiko logró saltar hacia un lado para esquivarla pero cayó al suelo golpeándose con unas ramas, visualizo al asesino apuntándole otra vez y ella trato de levantarse pero la flecha fue más rápida que ella yendo directamente hacia su cabeza, la chica cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero solo oyó un ruido sordo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una pared de tierra frente a ella que le había protegido de la trayectoria de la flecha, alzó su cabeza encontrándose con el príncipe que flotaba encima de ella, Meiko se asustó al ver la cara de furia que Len tenía en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Oyó susurrar a Len quien inmediatamente atrapó al sospechoso con las poderosas ramas que siempre brotaban de la tierra a su voluntad.

El hombre se revolvió pero al ver que era inútil romperlas se rindió y empezó a reírse lo cual aumento la ira de Len.

— Valió la pena — Dijo rápidamente aquel hombre, Len se acercó para quitarle la máscara que cubría su identidad, vio a un hombre castaño que rondaba por los 20 años — Quería matarte a ti, pero esa chica se interpuso, pero enserio valió la pena porque pude ver tu cara de desesperación y dolor — Fanfarroneó él, Len temblaba de la ira, Meiko creyó que lo asfixiaría con las ramas que lo rodeaban — Mataste a mi padre y yo asesine a tu preciada mujer, no me importa si me matas ahora, adelante — Lo desafió finalmente cerrando los ojos, Meiko se levantó para tratar de detener a Len en ese instante aunque supiera que fuera en vano.

— ¿Asesinarte?, yo no haré tal cosa — Y se detuvo al oírlo, Len solo sonrió sádicamente— porque ella no murió — Al declarar eso la castaña y el hombre se sorprendieron.

— Por supuesto que si murió — Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? — Len alzó sus hombros como si no le importará lo que él pensará — Soy el gran mago de este mundo, no hay nada imposible para mí — Y ahora Meiko veía la cara de frustración que tenía el joven, ella no sabía que sentir ante tal escena.

— Adelante, asesíname — Le pidió de nuevo, pero Len lo único que hizo fue soltarlo.

— No lo haré — Respondió de nuevo él, lo cual impresionó a la chica y al hombre.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ir? — Preguntó ella, pero lo único que logró fue ignorarla.

— ¿Vas a ser benevolente conmigo? — El hombre dudo de sus intenciones, Len tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— Por supuesto que no — Len alzó una mano hacía su dirección — Después de todo te atreviste a lastimar a mi preciada Rin — Él chico trato de retroceder para intentar escapar, pero notó que sus pies estaban inmóviles porque lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en piedra.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Gritó él al darse cuenta.

— Creo que este es el peor castigo para una basura como tú — Le contestó Len — ¿Qué crees que se siente ser una estatua? — Len disfrutaba viendo la cara de sufrimiento del chico quien solo trataba desesperadamente de moverse para evitar convertirse en una estatua pero lentamente su cuerpo fue volviéndose de piedra, asumiendo una posición de desesperación — Solo vas a estar ahí hasta que el mundo se acabe — Susurró finalmente el rubio borrando su expresión de burla por una seria.

Meiko solo miró horrorizada la figura del chico que estaba persiguiendo minutos antes, su estómago sintió un gran revoltijo al ver la cara con la cual había sido petrificado aquella persona, nunca antes había visto a Len utilizar esa clase de magia, y tembló todo su cuerpo, ella que era una persona que había asesinado a varios y sabía perfectamente que después de la muerte ellos no volverían a sufrir, pero esto era distinto, era vivir en agonía perpetua, Len volteó a verla notando su expresión de miedo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le susurró él, Meiko vio su cara de cansancio, aun así él se preocupó por ella, Meiko decidió guardar su miedo para asentir a su pregunta.

— Si, no te preocupes por mí — Ella trato de fingir que nada de esto le había afectado, pero Len sabía que mentía, pero aun así fingiría que no, porque ella conocía el lado amable del príncipe Len, pero no conocía completamente el lado cruel.

— Vamos — Len empezó a caminar lentamente.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? — Dudo ella con continuar la pregunta— ¿Esa chica está bien? — Aun así lo hizo finalmente, Len suspiró.

— No lo sé, espero que si— Meiko pudo oír su voz quebrarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Len afectarse con algo.

Ella lo conoció cuando era más pequeño, cuando él era odiado y despreciado, ese pequeño niño que estaba encerrado en ese cuarto oscuro y que cuando salía solo conseguía miradas de desprecio, pero después de eso se volvió una persona fuerte que ya no lloraba, que solo pensaba en su pueblo llegando incluso a dejar de lado sus intereses personales, ella comprendió que tan solitario niño nunca albergo odio en su corazón, solo un amor incondicional hacia todos los habitantes de su reino, él solo quería hacer feliz a todo el mundo, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía hacerlo, pero aun así lo intentaba. Ella juro proteger a aquel niño que daba lo mejor de sí para volver su reino un lugar mejor.

Ella siguió sus pasos, en medio del bosque encontró a los otros guardias que se acercaban a ayudar, pero que al ver al príncipe solo se hicieron a un lado temerosos, Meiko no podía culparlos del todo, aquel chico podía destruir cualquier cosa si él quisiera, pero hasta ahora no lo había hecho. Siguió su camino hasta el castillo, donde estaba la entrada que por descuido no hizo vigilar, se sintió culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

— Interroga a todos los invitados, averigua quien tuvo que ver con aquella persona — Le ordenó Len, ella asintió.

— Déjalo en mis manos — Afirmó ella dirigiéndose hacia los invitados que estaban aun más que asustados, Len solo camino hacia el corredor perdiéndose entre ellos.

* * *

Me encanta cuando algo empieza tranquilo y ¡bam!, sorpresa :v, ¿alguien se preguntó por las consecuencias que tendría el que Rin y Len estuvieran juntos y felices?, aunque aún no viene lo peor, digo, ¡se viene lo mejor!, espero ya que para mí empieza el drama (lo que más me gusta escribir), y ya me estoy quedando sin capitulos debido a que casi no he escrito en vacaciones por ver anime, pero aun hay tiempo :v (voy a procastinar hasta el primero de febrero).

 **Tsukihimeprincess:** ¿Quizas es porque lo ocultan?, gracias por pasarte a leer C:.

 **Ana-kurohitsu:** Si, mi mejor amiga es fujoshi y se gana la vida prostituyendo hombres :V, sé que las fujoshis están en todos lados (y que están locas) pero repito que no es el tipo de relación de Kaito hacía Len (ya que la pareja no me gusta). aunque hablando de mi amiga, le pase una de las escenas mas tensas que tienen Len y Kaito y me dijo que era ultragay :v (igual lo voy a dejar así).

¿Cuál era tu teoria?.

Bueno, hasta aqui porque me dejaron poquitos reviews, comprendo que es porque la gente estaba en fiestas y vacaciones, pero espero no me abandonen con este proyecto C:.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaito esperaba fuera del cuarto mientras Luka revisaba a Rin, trato de contarle los detalles a la chica de cabellos rosados pero ella se sorprendió también al ver que ella no tenía ninguna herida, pero supo que era verdad al ver que su vestido rosa era en su mayoría rojo por la sangre que seguramente brotó de ella, una vez ella salió del cuarto, lucia pensativa por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Y cómo está? — Preguntó Kaito preocupado por la situación de Rin.

— Esta anémica y deshidratada por toda la sangre que perdió — Dijo ella mientras le observaba con sus ojos azules — Pero se recuperará, su vida no corre peligro, parece que el príncipe hizo un gran trabajo — Ella solo desvió su mirada enojada.

— ¿Estás enojada? — Luka le dedicó una mirada de odio al oírle.

—Claro que estoy enojada — Respondió ella poniendo las manos en su cintura — Si él podía sanar a la gente, ¿por qué me tiene aquí? — Kaito solo parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender a la chica que tenía delante de él.

— Tú eres muy buena en lo que haces, seguramente él…—

— ¡Yo sé que soy buena! — Expresó ella cerrando los ojos e interrumpiendo sus palabras — Pero yo no puedo hacer milagros como él, yo no puedo sanarlos de esa manera, toda la gente que he perdido, ¡él pudo haberla salvado todo este tiempo! — Kaito empezó a entender a Luka, ella desde muy joven estuvo aprendiendo medicina en el castillo, incluso cuando hubo una gran peste y murieron la mayoría de sus colegas, quedando solo ella para seguir el legado.

— Debe haber una razón — Susurró él tratando de no llenarse de perjuicios, Luka suspiró.

— Siempre tiene una excusa — Luka cruzó sus brazos, Kaito suspiró pesadamente cansado de tantas emociones fuertes.

— ¡Kyaaa! — Ambos oyeron el gritó proveniente de la habitación, entraron corriendo para saber que había pasado con la paciente que se encontraba allí.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó Luka al ver a Rin tener una mano en su pecho y la respiración agitada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Kaito se unió a la preocupación, Rin los miró confundida.

— Yo… yo… — Y ella no sabía que decir, se miró las manos y la ropa, que ya no eran la que traía antes debido a que Luka las había cambiado anteriormente — una flecha atravesó mi corazón — Ella los miró con desesperación, Luka miró hacía Kaito que no sabía que responderle.

— No te preocupes por eso, ahora estas bien — Luka respondió a ella seriamente, Rin solo tapó su boca para evitar que los sollozos de su llanto se escucharan muy alto.

Ella se cubrió con la sabana para que nadie la viera en ese momento de debilidad, aun sentía el dolor de ese momento tan horrible, el cual creyó que había muerto en verdad, ellos no podían sentir la angustia que en ese momento sentía al creer que todo había acabado.

— Lo mejor es que te dejemos sola— Concluyó Luka, tomó del brazo a Kaito y lo sacó de la habitación.

— No logró imaginarlo — Susurró él un poco pasmado por la reacción de Rin, Luka le miró de reojo sintiendo empatía.

— ¿El morir? — Le cuestionó ella — ¿o el que te revivan? —

— No murió —

— Claro que sí, esa flecha le atravesó el corazón — Luka se fue sin decir algo más.

Kaito se quedó esperando atrás de la puerta escuchando los sollozos de la chica que debía cuidar, ella debía de estar bastante impresionada por lo que había que tenido que vivir, incluso a él le temblaban las manos al ser testigo de lo que paso, no podía creer que desconociera algo sobre Len, algo tan importante como era la magia que tenía. Después de un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos logró visualizar a Len quien se acercaba lentamente.

— Len — Le llamó él captando su atención.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó Len mirando hacía la puerta.

— Ella esta despierta pero esta consternada por lo que paso, tal vez sea mejor que no la veas ahora — Le recomendó el chico, pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando a ver a Rin quien se abalanzó rápidamente sobre él y lo hizo caer sobre el suelo.

— Leeeeen — Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba entre su pecho, Len sorprendido la recibió apretándola con sus brazos.

— Ya, tranquila, ya paso — Trató de consolarla él, ella seguía sollozando en su pecho — ¿Te duele? — Ella asintió levemente mientras trataba de calmarse.

— Solo un poco — Len limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos lentamente.

— Parece que no hice un buen trabajo, déjame quitártelo — Len trató de poner la mano en el pecho de Rin pero ella apartó su mano.

— ¡No! — Ella se alejó un poco sentándose en el suelo — ¡Dijiste que si lo hacías tu vida peligraría! — Kaito solo abrió los ojos sorprendido a las palabras de la chica.

— Rin, ya te explique que…—

— ¡No! — Volvió a regañarle ella — Te ves muy cansado Len, no hagas más — Rin le miró decida.

— Pero si hice algo mal podría peligrar tu vida — Rin negó fervientemente.

— Estoy bien, solo ha sido el trauma — Ella se calmó para que Len no se preocupará más, pero éste no estaba muy convencido de que todo estuviera bien.

— Si… — Susurró él apartando la mirada de ella.

— Len, ella tiene razón, deberías descansar — Le sugirió Kaito ayudando a Rin a levantarse del suelo y también al chico rubio.

— Creo que lo haré pero después de arreglar las cosas, yo necesito saber quien fue…—

— No — Y esta vez el que negó fue Kaito — Me encargaré de todo, pero ahora solo vas a tomar un gran descanso — Y él miró a Rin mientras la tomaba por los hombros — Odio decirte esto, pero dejaré a Len en tus manos, no dejes que salga de la cama hoy — Rin se sorprendió por la petición del azulado pero asintió firmemente decidida.

— ¿En verdad crees que ella puede detenerme? — Len cruzó sus brazos enojado por el comentario que hizo Kaito.

— Si, nos vemos más tarde—

— Oye, espera — Len se disponía a seguirlo pero Rin lo tomó del brazo para interrumpir su trayectoria.

— Len — Susurró ella mientras se abraza a su brazo — Quédate conmigo — Le pidió mientras dos lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Len solo tragó en seco y suspiró derrotado.

— De acuerdo, pero solo un rato — Contestó él mientras caminaba con ella por el pasillo hasta su propio cuarto.

Una vez se acostó en su cama, Rin se sentó a su lado mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos denotaban que las dudas la embargaban, él no sabía como responderlas, pero ella no se atrevía a preguntarlas, se recostó a su lado tomando su mano para tratar de sentirse segura, él la apretó suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Perdóname — Susurró él.

— No hay nada que perdonarte, tú me salvaste — Respondió ella.

— Yo debía protegerte — Afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo hiciste —

— Rin, yo te prometí que te mantendría a salvo y esto que paso… —

— No tenías forma de saber que pasaría, no te culpes por ello, además, si te hubiera dado la flecha a ti nadie hubiera podido hacer nada, ¿cierto? — Concluyó Rin mientras sonreía — en cambio yo te salve, creo que eso me calma — Rin sonrió por fin.

— Tienes razón — Contestó él mientras su voz se oía apagada — Pero tuve mucho miedo de perderte, en verdad creí que te ibas a morir, y yo… yo me hubiera muerto contigo — Len miró hacía la nada captando la atención de Rin, ella observó como una de las lágrimas de Len rodaba por su mejilla, ella la limpió como él lo había hecho con las suyas anteriormente.

— No digas eso — Rin trato de animarlo — Solo olvidemos esto que acaba de pasar — Len admiró como Rin se había recuperado rápidamente de lo que había pasado mientras él seguía sintiendo su garganta arder por todo el dolor que cargaba.

— Envidio tu optimismo — Declaró él cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

— Duerme Len, yo te cuidaré esta vez — Susurró la rubia haciendo silencio mientras él chico conciliaba el sueño que lo invadió rápidamente debido a su cansancio.

* * *

— ¡Le juro que no tenemos nada que ver en esto! — Un castaño alzaba la voz mientras Meiko oía lo que decían y los dirigía en medio del bosque.

— Si, nosotros estábamos conversando con el príncipe y con Rin cuando todo paso, ¿ella está bien? — Preguntó Lily a Kaito, éste miró sus ojos llenos de preocupación, pero aun así decidió no responderle.

— Incluso le había pedido que fuera visitar mi casa para conocer a mi esposa — Secundó Kiyoteru, Meiko suspiró pesadamente.

— Les creo — Dijo Meiko finalmente — Pero necesito que miren al culpable por si lo reconocen — Meiko guiaba a todos los invitados hacia el bosque donde había ocurrido lo de la tarde.

— ¿Nos van a asesinar? — Preguntó otro hombre que caminaba con nerviosismo, Meiko volvió a suspirar.

— Solo miren — Una vez Meiko visualizó la estatua que Len había hecho en la tarde, todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver el fin del asesino que interrumpió su fiesta del té — ¿Alguno lo reconoce? — Preguntó ella poniendo una mano en su cadera, todos se quedaron callados en ese instante.

— ¿Len hizo esto? — Kaito preguntó a Meiko mientras ella asentía levemente.

— Si me enteró que alguno de ustedes oculta algo podrían adornar el jardín junto a él — Ella los miró fríamente — Pero si me dicen lo que saben, me asegurare de que reciban un buen trato — Ella rio sádicamente cruzando sus brazos, todos los presentes se miraron dudando en hablar.

— Él es el hijo de mi tío — Contestó Lily mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente tratando de no llorar — ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con él! — Aclaró rápidamente mientras miraba a Meiko — A mí me dejaron a cargo porque él no acepto encargarse de las propiedades — Meiko dudo de sus palabras, los otros se alejaron de ella excepto Kiyoteru.

— ¿Alguien más tiene algo por decir? — Preguntó por última vez, todos agacharon la cabeza sin decir algo más.

— Lamento lo sucedido — Contestó Kiyoteru mirando fijamente a la general, ella lo miró fijamente — Espero que esto no afecte las relaciones que tenemos ahora ya que solo fuimos utilizados como una distracción — Meiko frunció el ceño.

— Si, creo que ya les ha quedado claro que pasa cuando están en contra del príncipe, ¿cierto? — Finalizó ella.

— Si — Respondieron todos los invitados al mismo tiempo.

— Lleven a todos a sus casas — Ordenó Meiko a los soldados que los escoltaban, ellos asintieron y los dirigieron de nuevo al castillo para finalizar por fin la reunión.

— ¿Vas a dejarlos ir así como así? — Kaito alzó una ceja incrédulo, Meiko le sonrió.

— Claro que si, en verdad no creo que tengan que ver con él, este accidente fue solamente mi culpa—

— No es tu culpa Mei-chan — Kaito se acercó a la estatua mirándola mejor — ¿Crees que está consciente? — Meiko asintió levemente.

— Si lo creo — Ella volvió a dirigirse hacia el castillo en compañía de Kaito — ¿Dónde dejaste a Len? — Preguntó finalmente ella, Kaito tragó en seco al oírla.

— Veras… se veía muy cansado así que lo mande a descansar — Meiko lo miró dudando de lo que contaba.

— ¿Y acepto así de simple? — Kaito negó rápidamente.

— Deje que Rin se encargará de eso — Meiko se detuvo de repente.

— ¿Ella esta en condiciones? —

— Si, como si nada hubiera pasado —

— Len realmente es asombroso — Murmuró ella sonriendo.

— No todo es color de rosas, Meiko — Le advirtió Kaito — Rin dijo que si seguía curándola, su vida corría peligro — Ella volvió a detenerse — Parece que no es una buena magia, además Len se veía muy cansado, seguramente acorta su vida — La cara de la chica denoto la preocupación.

— ¿Por eso no sabíamos que podía hacerla? — Se cuestionó ella.

— Le preguntaré — Respondió decididamente el chico.

— No creo que te diga la verdad — Se bufó ella — Esa chica sabía que él podía hacerla, así que él la curo antes, quizás deberías preguntarle a ella lo que sabe de Len — Sugirió ella al chico de cabellos azules.

— Si Len le dijo que no hablará sobre ello, ella no lo hará — Objetó el chico haciendo que la castaña frunciera el ceño.

— Entiendo — Ella murmuró de mal genio, odiaba la relación que había entre ellos dos.

De nuevo se separaron, cada uno a atender los deberes, al parecer no había nadie más implicado en el accidente de la tarde aunque ninguno de los dos dudaba de que hubiera una conspiración en contra del príncipe.

* * *

Len despertó, lo primero que miró fue a la chica a su lado que dormía profundamente, seguramente estaba cansada porque su cuerpo recuperaba la sangre que había perdido, sin despertarla salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su oficina, el castillo estaba extrañamente silencio, ya que no había ni siquiera algún personal por allí, pero él rubio le quito importancia. Llegó a su oficina donde encontró a Kaito sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos documentos, éste dirigió su mirada hacía él preocupado.

— ¿Estas mejor? — Le preguntó levantándose y acercándose.

— Si, solo estaba cansando — Respondió él acercándose al escritorio donde antes estaba sentado el chico de cabellos azulados.

— Len — Le llamó él un poco incómodo, Len de inmediato se percató de eso por lo cual supuso que le iba a preguntar.

— ¿Vas a preguntar por lo que hice en la tarde? — Se adelantó, Kaito asintió levemente.

— ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que podías sanar a las personas? — Formuló de una vez su pregunta, Len suspiró pesadamente.

— Está prohibido — Respondió rápidamente pero esto no dejaba satisfecho a Kaito.

— ¿Puedes ser especifico? — Kaito cruzó sus brazos molesto — ¿Acaso no soy de confianza? — Y él hizo una cara de decepción, Len volvió a suspirar y se recostó en el asiento.

— De acuerdo, te lo contaré — Se rindió él ya que no había razón para seguir ocultándoselo — El segundo mago se especializaba en curar — Le confesó él mientras Kaito se sorprendía — No quería ver a nadie más morir sin hacer nada, así que se dedicó a curar a las personas que lo necesitaban, pero… —

— ¿Pero? — Cuestionó Kaito al notar la pausa en su relató.

— No estoy muy seguro de que pasó, pero siempre había a alguien a quien curar, entonces eso empezó a debilitarle, por lo cual la gente recurrió a los otros dos pero ellos no tenían la misma capacidad que el segundo — Intentó explicarle Len lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Kaito cada vez quería saber más sobre ello, por lo cual su curiosidad no podía detenerse.

— Cada uno de los magos tiene una especialidad en lo cual se desempeña mejor, mi antiguo yo tenía el poder más explosivo que usaba para la guerra, el segundo era especialista en medicina, por eso podía curar a muchas personas, pero cuando a mi otro yo lo obligaron a hacerlo, se debilitó más rápido que el segundo y estuvo a punto de morir — El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido por eso — Fue entonces cuando el segundo se molestó… y tomó la decisión de no curar a nadie más usando directamente su magia, buscó otros métodos para ayudar, aunque no fueran tan efectivos — Concluyó Len su relató.

— Por eso ella dijo eso — Kaito empezaba a unir cabos sueltos.

— Ese poder despierta lo peor del ser humano, como le dije a Rin, todos tienen a alguien a quien quieren sanar, harían lo que fueran por salvar a esa persona, incluso si tienen que lastimar a otros, como paso anteriormente —

— ¿Por qué a ella? — Volvió a interrogarlo — ¿Sabes cuantas personas te vieron sanarla?, ¿no te pone en un riesgo mayor? — Kaito parecía molesto, Len solo bajo su mirada dudando sobre su respuesta.

— Ella es mi excepción — Respondió sin querer revelar mucho, Kaito empuño sus manos con fuerza.

— Así que ella es tan importante para ti — Murmuró él mirando hacia otro lado desilusionado.

— No lo entiendes —

— Claro que si lo entiendo, se nota demasiado — Volvió a decir Kaito — Si hubiera sido yo seguramente no lo hubieras hecho — Después de un largo silencio, Len lo miró lamentándolo.

— No, no es por eso… — Volvió a repetir con su cara afligida — Ella… ella tiene que estar viva — Continuó hablando Len, mientras Kaito ya no deseaba escucharlo más, pero por respeto lo hacía de todas maneras — Rin está conectada a mí por una maldición— Len cerró sus ojos fuertemente, como si doliera admitir esto último.

— ¿Qué? — Ahora si se encontraba confundido.

— Tenemos destinos divididos, si a ella le pasan cosas buenas, entonces a mí me pasaran cosas malas y viceversa — Intentó explicarlo él de forma simple.

— Imposible — murmuró preocupado y sin creerle sus palabras— Pero usted es, digo, ¿cómo puede afectarlo algo así? — Len solo pudo sacar una leve sonrisa por él comentario.

— No soy invencible y esta maldición la puso alguien muy poderoso, incluso más poderoso que yo — Aunque eso fuera difícil de admitir para alguien como él, Len lo había dicho sin bacilar.

— ¿Por qué haría alguien eso? —

— Sencillo, porque nos odia — Len se posó al lado de la ventana y cruzó sus brazos, observó al cielo a la segunda cosa que más le preocupaba, la barrera— Esta maldición fue hecha para que ninguno de los pudiéramos vivir felices, ¿cómo podría sonreír si sé que ella está sufriendo?, y aunque ella no sepa el daño que me hace al reír, yo prefiero que lo haga—

— ¿Por qué a los dos? — Kaito no podía dejar de preguntar, aun no podía creérselo — sé que tienes enemigos, pero ella es prácticamente una chica desconocida —

— La maldición se la hicieron a mi vida anterior, y la persona a la que le enlazaron fue a otro mago — Respondió indiferentemente, Kaito tardó un poco en procesar lo que acababa de decir, lo cual le pareció lo más sorprendente que había escuchado en el día.

— Rin es… Rin es una de las reencarnaciones de los magos… — Llegó a la conclusión el chico, quien tuvo que sentarse para poder digerir lo que acababa de descubrir.

Kaito empezó a comprender un poco las cosas que no tenían sentido, el porque nunca había visto a esa chica anteriormente, porque ella podía atravesar la barrera de la habitación privada a la que nadie más podía acceder, también porque Len se esmeraba tanto en cuidarla, no era una chica común, ella era alguien con quien había compartido una vida y un destino, también una maldición. Kaito notó la mirada preocupada del príncipe al cielo, y volvió a sacar otra conclusión.

— Ella está quebrando la barrera — Susurró él con miedo, Len logró escucharlo.

— Si… lo esta haciendo — El chico rubio miraba la enorme grieta que se había formado por el incidente de la tarde, se extendía casi hacía el horizonte, sin poder llegar a tocarlo.

— Tienes que detenerla — Len se sorprendió por el comentario.

— No puedo hacerlo, ella no lo sabe y no puede controlarlo — Le explicó la situación esperando a que la entendiera, pero la cara decidida de él le hacía temer lo peor.

— Sabes más que yo lo que pasará si esa barrera se rompe, todos los esfuerzos de tu vida pasada en proteger este reino se desmoronaran, la gente morirá como lo hacía hace mil años, no quiero creer que ella sea más importante que la vida de todas esas personas — Len solo agachó su mirada comprendiendo sus palabras, ¡él lo sabía!, claro que lo sabía — Len… si esa barrera se rompe, ¿podrás proteger a este reino de los horrores que hay afuera? — Len mordió su labio irritado.

— No puedo — Admitió cerrando sus ojos y tratando de tranquilizarse — Pero no puedo sacrificar a Rin tampoco — Kaito se sorprendía por su respuesta.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? —

— No lo sé, ¡no logró encontrar el método para mantener el equilibrio!, tengo que ser infeliz para que ella pueda ser feliz… pero no quiero sacrificar ninguna de las cosas que son importantes para mí — Susurró eso último con gran dolor.

— Algún día la balanza se inclinará hacia un lado — Kaito empezaba a sentir amargura por dentro, no entendía porque Len quería ser infeliz solo para complacer a aquella chica — Eres responsable de un reino entero, millones de vidas están en tus manos, debes tomar una decisión pronto — Len solo se quedó callado pensando, era difícil escoger un solo lado.

— No puedo, simplemente no puedo — Volvió a susurrar recordando todas las cosas malas que a Rin le habían pasado por no saber de la maldición y haberse atrevido a ser feliz — La chica que sonreía tristemente mientras estaba atrapada en una vieja habitación en total soledad, ¡yo no quiero volver a verla así! — Len alzó un poco su voz, Kaito solo endureció su mirada decidido.

— Si no puedes, entonces yo me aseguraré de hacerlo por ti — Las palabras que salían de su boca sonaban duras y decididas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

— También debo proteger este reino, haré las cosas sucias que tú no puedas hacer, no te preocupes por nada —

— ¿Lo harías por mí? — La mirada del chico rubio se veía calmada, incluso llegó a sonreír levemente.

— Si es por el bien del reino y de todas las personas que deseo proteger, no dudaré — Len se acercó hacía él mirándolo intensamente.

— Entonces por favor hazlo, asesina a Rin — Len le entregó en sus manos una daga que tenía dentro del escritorio, Kaito la apretó entre sus manos.

— Lo liberaré de su maldición — Aseguró él algo inquieto ya que pensaba que se opondría.

— Si, por favor — Len tomó las manos del chico delicadamente, mientras él aun sostenía la daga, sacó la funda de ella y lentamente dirigió la daga hasta su propio pecho — Atraviesa mi corazón — Kaito abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — él intentó alejar el objeto del cuerpo del príncipe pero este no lo dejaba.

— Si quieres matarla, entonces me mataras a mí también — Le explicó él sonriendo.

— Len… por favor reacciona, ella destruirá todo tu reino, todo tu trabajo — Lo persuadía él, pero Len negó rápidamente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que debido a la maldición, si Rin muere yo también lo haré —

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— Es más poderosa de lo que crees, ni siquiera la muerte puede liberarme de ella, volveré a reencarnar con Rin en este mundo, volveremos a sufrir una y otra vez, y volveremos a morir al mismo tiempo — Afirmó él mientras la punta de la daga hacían contacto con su ropa — Si quieres proteger a los que quieres, solo entierra esta daga en mi corazón y líbralos de mí— Repitió de nuevo, Kaito soltó la daga.

Len solo lo observó en silenció, el chico de cabello azul ya no sabía que hacer ni que decir, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando al chico rubio solo, Len tomó su habitual posición para hacer sus deberes, aunque aun seguía cansado por todo lo que había pasado, sin darse cuenta dejo de lado sus deberes y se perdió en sus pensamientos, si solamente hubiera alguna forma de romper la maldición. Pero Kaito tenía razón, él había nacido como el príncipe del reino, por eso la maldición era más perjudicial en él. En una época él solía ser odiado, aun así decidió dar todo su esfuerzo para que la gente lo amará y dejará esa mala impresión que tenían de él solo por ser la reencarnación de alguien que había existido hace mil años, pero cuando conoció el precio de su ambición no pudo evitar sentir la culpa.

El asunto de su maldición iba cada día peor, no podía evitar reprimir sus sentimientos, si Rin estaba allí no había manera de mantener a ella y a su pueblo a salvo, la maldición se lo había recordado hoy, si las cosa seguían así, pasaría algo peor al reino, estaba seguro que lo próximo sería la barrera.

— ¿No hay otra solución? — Susurró cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido otra vez.

— Len — La voz de Rin lo hizo despertar asustado, ella estaba sentada a su lado sonriendo,

— Rin, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Le preguntó tratando de sonreírle.

— Desperté y no te encontré, así que vine a buscarte — Le susurró debido a la oscuridad — ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —

— Solo intentaba trabajar — Le contestó parándose de la silla.

— ¡Eso está mal! — Le regaño ella — ¡Tienes que descansar! — Le repitió con el mismo tono.

— Lo sé, pero todos dependen de mí — Le explicó sonriendo un poco por su actitud maternal.

— No es justo, Len siempre se esfuerza por todos y nunca descansa — Ella cruzó sus brazos molesta, luego le sonrió radiantemente — Quédate conmigo y descansa — Le propuso, Len no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

— No puedo darme ese lujo — Len se acercó hacía ella tocando su hombro.

— ¿No estas contento conmigo? — Sus ojos brillaban intensamente en busca de una respuesta.

— Claro que sí —

— Entonces quédate conmigo, para siempre —

— ¿Serías feliz si me quedará a tu lado para siempre? — Preguntó él en broma.

— Por supuesto que si, porque yo amo a Len — él no pudo evitar soltar una risa al oírla.

— Esta bien, me quedaré a tu lado — Len se acercó hacía ella abrazándola — cumpliré tu deseo, porque yo soy tu único mago — Le susurró en el oído, así solía decirle antes a ella.

— ¿De verdad? — Ella se separó levemente para verle a su cara.

— Si, te haré feliz — Len puso una mano en su rostro acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, acercándose lentamente a su rostro para besarla — Te haré eternamente feliz — Susurró a milímetros de sus labios.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Rin se separó un poco de él mirando sus propias piernas convertirse en piedra, al igual que las de Len.

— ¿No es lo que querías? — Volvió a decir atrayéndola hacía él — Estaremos juntos como estatuas, jamás me iré de tu lado y así no podremos hacerle daño a nadie — Len le sonrió mientras ella trataba de alejarse, pero lentamente iba progresando la transformación — No te resistas más —

— Len… para — Las lágrimas amenazaban por caer en sus ojos, Len las retiro lentamente mientras le seguía sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

— Solo quiero estar a tu lado, no me importa como sea —Susurró él mientras sus cuerpo seguían convirtiéndose en piedra sólida, de nuevo se acercó hacía ella para tratar de besarla y quedar eternamente unidos por sus labios, a pesar de la resistencia que ejercía la rubia.

— Detente — Len oyó su propia voz detrás suyo, se alejó de ella para voltear a mirar la dirección donde provenía esa voz, de las sombras vio salir su propia figura pero vestido de forma diferente, la tristeza en sus ojos se notaba con solo mirarlo — No hagas cosas de las que te arrepentirás, ella no quiere eso — Volvió a hablarle.

— Tú eres… — Len se asustó al verse así mismo — Mi vida pasada… —

— Hay otra forma — Le habló de nuevo tocándolo en el hombro y deshaciendo el hechizo que había puesto en ambos — Solo espera pacientemente, confía en él — Len casi podía jurar que su vida pasada le había sonreído levemente.

En ese instante Len se levantó asustado de su escritorio, miró hacia su alrededor notando el sudor en su frente.

— ¿Un sueño? — Susurró mirándose sus propias manos.

Len se levantó rápidamente caminando hacía su propia habitación, lo que acababa de soñar era una locura que no podía creer, ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?, iba a atrapar a Rin en una agonía eterna junto a él, solo para terminar con la maldición que los conectaba, era obvio que la Rin de su sueño no deseaba eso, y seguramente la real tampoco lo desearía. Cuando llegó a su habitación se encontró con Rin aun durmiendo, en posición fetal mientras respiraba tranquilamente, Len se sintió aliviado de no haber hecho alguna tontería, porque a veces descuidadamente usaba magia mientras dormía, pero esta vez no había sido el caso.

El chico se sentó a su lado mientras reflexionaba en las palabras que le habían dicho en sus sueños, cuando su vida anterior se refería a que confiará en "él", seguramente se refería a esa persona, ¿acaso él sabía cómo romper esa maldición pero seguía torturándolos de nuevo?

* * *

Siento haber tardado, esta vez fue por motivos tecnicos, mi pc se daño :/, casi muero porque crei que habia perdido los capitulos que habia escrito (que son varios), pero al menos ya pude repararla, gracias por tenerme paciencia .

Bueno, seguimos con la historia que cada vez se complica más :v, espero que logren entender todo hasta aqui, si no entienden, espero que con los próximos capitulos lo logren entender ya que no lo puedo explicar todo u3u, muchas gracias por los reviews, procedo a contestarlos.

 **Tsukihimeprincess:** Yep, es así, es lógico pensar que si él uno esta bien el otro debe estar mal, pero los dos al mismo tiempo no pueden estar bien n3n.

 **Ana-Kurohitsu:** Kaito gay :v :v :v :v

Bueno, es complicada la relación, Meiko- Rin- Kaito, en parte porque ambos la detestan, pero a nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar, ¿por qué la detestan :v?, bueno, dejare ahí el interrogante, aun no se va a acabar ese triangulo odioroso (?) (?)(?)(?).

Sin pistas :v(?)(?)(?), bueno, mi única pista es que no, las reencarnaciones no recuerdan sus vidas pasadas, Len sabe sobre su vida pasada porque en su cuarto tenía pergaminos que escribió su vida anterior, por eso logra saber masomenos lo que paso pero no lo sabe exactamente, pero él como tal, no posee recuerdos propios sobre esa vida.

Lily Rulz :v, aparece en otro capitulo xD.

 **Mekuto:** Muchas gracias 3, sobre lo de Oliver... uhm, nop... pero no te preocupes, creo que en el próximo se revela quien es nuestro personaje misterioso xD, incluso se daran un facepalm por no darse cuenta antes(?).

Tienes razón, Len quiere proteger a Rin de él mismo xDD, por la maldición obviamente, despues de todo, ¿cómo puede vivir alguien feliz si sabe que la persona que ama esta sufriendo?, esto le pasa a Len.

 **Hazuki sakamoto:** Gracias por pasarte, se extraña a los antiguos lectores (U).

 **Abishley Abi:** El porque no deben estar juntos se explica en las canciones como tal, porque se supone que los destinos que han sido separados no pueden volver a encontrarse, a Rin le pasan cosas malas porque a Len le pasan cosas buenas y al contrario, asi que si ambos están felices la ley del karma va actuar y les va a joder la felicidad quieran o no.Y de por si, estar enamorado de alguien te hace feliz, asi que imaginate, si ambos son felices, el karma le pasa factura a uno de los dos o a ambos en el caso del capitulo anterior, en fin, sigue comentando C:.

Nos vemos el ocho de marzo :v.


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Por qué debería confiar en él?, ya sé que estuvimos juntos en mi vida pasada pero en esta vida lo único que me han brindado son sufrimientos, ¿o no?, aún así, toda esta situación es su culpa, y si tanto ama a Rin como dice, ¿por qué no la protege?

tal vez lo único que debería hacer es renunciar y dejarle el trono a otra persona y encerrarme en mi habitación otra vez, pero claro… no puedo hacer eso porque solo una persona que tenga mi sangre puede heredar el trono…"

— Quizás debería tener un heredero — Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, en ese instante oyó el sonido de los cubiertos detenerse mientras Kaito, Meiko, Rin y por último Gumi quien servía un poco de vino, lo veían con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Heredero? — él único que se atrevió a decir algo fue Kaito.

— ¿Eh? — Len se dio de cuenta que había hablado en voz alta eso último — Yo… creo que sería bueno para el reino— Dijo rápidamente tratando de no sonrojarse pero la mirada inquietante de todos exigían una respuesta.

— Supongo, pero para eso necesitas una reina — Kaito tomó su tenedor comiendo un pedazo de carne tratando de no mirar a la rubia en frente de él, ya que ella solo miraba hacía su plato confundida.

— ¡A mí me parece bien! — La castaña dijo alegremente — ¡Tienes muchas solicitudes de boda! — Ella tomó el vino que Gumi le servía a Rin y lo alzó — ¡Es el final de la soltería de nuestro querido príncipe! — Brindó ella tomándoselo hasta el fondo.

— ¿Boda? — Susurró Rin incomoda.

—Una boda real sería lo que más deseo por los días festivos, el alcohol gratis, una chica vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia, alcohol gratis, un gran banquete de celebración, alcohol gratis, todos los aldeanos en un gran baile, alcohol gratis, invitados de varios lugares y creo que olvide mencionar el alcohol gratis — Enumeró Meiko picándole el ojo a la chica rubia.

— Creo que el alcohol gratis estaría bien — Rin solo miró hacía un lado bastante cohibida.

— No dije que quería una boda, solo un heredero, para eso solo se necesita una mujer y ya — Len se cansó del discurso burletero de Meiko, pero eso solo empeoró la situación.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — La castaña le miró sugestivamente — ¡que han escuchado mis oídos!, ¡quieres tener un hijo sin un matrimonio! — Y ella miró a la rubia y esta se tensó — ¿Acaso ya lo encargaste? — Preguntó refiriéndose a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Rin solo alzó una ceja bastante molesta.

— Lo que estoy diciendo es que si él quiere un hijo, tú serías la primera chica en la lista dispuesta a dárselo — Ella se sentó en su silla molestándole más.

— Si, creo que Rin sería perfecta para ese papel — Kaito se unió a las burlas, Gumi quien observaba a los dos chicos solo sentía impotencia y quería decirle un par de cosas a ellos dos pero si lo hacía podría perder su trabajo.

— Rin no puede ser — Declaró Len cerrando los ojos molesto — Y no dije que fuera a tener un hijo, solo estaba divagando en mis pensamientos por lo que paso recientemente, si algo me pasara debería dejar a alguien a cargo y como está el "asunto" de la corona, no puede ser cualquiera debe ser alguien de mi sangre— Explicó él, pero notó como Rin bajaba su cabeza hacía el suelo decaída.

"Por supuesto que no puede ser Rin, sería demasiado feliz ", pensó él tratando de quitarse la culpa por dentro al haberla hecho deprimir.

— Entiendo, pero no se debe preocupar por eso, ya reforcé toda la seguridad del castillo en todos sus puntos débiles, no volverá a pasar nada de lo que paso anteriormente — Le aseguró Meiko acabando la broma de una vez — Además no puede ser Rey hasta que no se case, así que reconsideré lo del matrimonio — Len asintió levemente dándole a saber que entendía.

Gumi tomó otra copa para servir al fin el vino de la chica rubia, pero ella ya no tocaba su comida, la chica peliverde suspiró al ver su aura, incluso notó como el príncipe lucía preocupado por su actitud, pero la sirvienta no entendía porque él había dicho algo tan cruel frente a alguien que le importaba tanto. Después del almuerzo, Rin se metió a la cocina como siempre lo hacía, para verla trabajar ya que no le permitían ayudarle, Gumi la veía estar perdida en sus pensamientos por lo cual decidió animarla un poco.

— Rin, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas al mercado? — Le preguntó sonriéndole radiantemente, la rubia se sorprendió por la petición pero su estado de ánimo mejoro un poco ya que iba a salir del castillo y por ende, alejarse de las burlas de Meiko, la mirada de Kaito y sus pensamientos sobre Len.

Gumi tomó una capucha para dársela mientras tomaba otra para cubrirse también, Rin no lograba entender porque se la ponían siempre que iban a salir del castillo pero no se opuso, de nuevo salieron por la puerta de atrás.

— ¿Por qué salimos por atrás? — Preguntó la rubia mientras la chica sonreía.

— Porque si salimos por el frente llamaríamos mucho la atención — Rin sintió estar viviendo un deja vú en esos momentos.

— De acuerdo — Ella la siguió de cerca mientras ella llevaba una lista enorme de cosas.

Gumi le daba indicaciones mientras Rin veía emocionada la ciudad otra vez, le encantaba ver a la gente caminar, aunque le daban miedo las multitudes, así que no podía evitar pegarse a Gumi pero esto no le molestaba a la sirvienta. Ya en el mercado Gumi empezó a pedir un montón de cosas, Rin solo veía como ella pedía las cosas y todos corrían para conseguirlas, seguramente todos sabían de donde venía ella, todos corrían a ofrecerle cosas pero Gumi ignoraba a la mayoría e iba directamente a los locales que ella quería.

— ¿Qué te parece está? — Le preguntó Rin al estar escogiendo vegetales.

— No, a Len-sama no le gusta el negi — Rin solo descartó el negi y le mostró un melón — Ese esta bien — Gumi lo tomó entre sus manos — disculpe, podría empacar 20 — él vendedor solo asintió rápidamente y corrió por los melones.

— Parece como si fueras la jefa — Rin se rio de la reacción del empleado.

— Bueno, me conocen bien, ya que yo siempre hago el mercado en el castillo, por eso odio salir sin la capucha y por el frente, siempre hay gente esperando para hablar conmigo debido a que tengo un montón de responsabilidades — Gumi se quejó poniendo una mano en la cabeza.

— Lo sé, Gumi esta pendiente de todos los empleados, también ayudas en la cocina, hace el mercado, limpias también y… —

— Tengo que pagarle a los empleados, contratarlos, darles vacaciones, administrar a los jardineros para que el jardín este presentable, hacer el inventario de las cosas del castillo, y si algo falta me toca averiguar quien se robo algo — Gumi volvió a suspirar.

— Eso último… ¿sucede seguido? — Preguntó Rin un poco curiosa.

— Bueno… solo me han sucedido un par de veces pero aunque haya muchas cosas en el castillo todas son valiosas e históricas, si dejo que alguien se las lleve es quitarle una parte al reino — Gumi solo frunció el ceño molesta — Cuando mi padre estaba a cargo empezaron a desaparecerse muchas cosas — Rin escuchaba atentamente la historia — Entonces él empezó a investigar sobre los objetos y parece que fueron obra de un fantasma — Rin solo pestañeo confundida.

— ¿Fantasma? — Preguntó ella asustada.

— Si, él hizo guardia varias noches y en una vio que el fantasma se llevaba los objetos a un lugar oculto del castillo — Gumi empezó a poner su voz tenebrosa.

— ¿Y qué hizo? — Preguntó Rin empezando a temer por el fantasma del castillo.

— ¡Lo enfrentó! — Saltó ella de repente.

— ¿Y qué le hizo? — Gumi empezó a mirar el piso deprimida.

— Bueno, hablaron y él fantasma le dijo que si no decía nada sobre él le concedería un deseo — La voz de la chica de cabellos verdes se fue apagando.

— ¿Paso algo? — Preguntó Rin empezando a temer que dijera algo malo.

— En el castillo hubo una gran pandemia y yo me enferme, así que el deseo que pidió fue una cura para mí, pero mi padre con el tiempo se enfermó también, pero ya había utilizado su deseo — La rubia empezó a oír las tristes palabras que salían de la boca de su amiga, sintiendo realmente impotencia por lo que habían vivido.

— Lo siento — Gumi suspiró, había logrado justo lo opuesto a lo que quería.

— Gracias, pero que te parece si damos una vuelta por allí — Gumi la tomó de la mano y la arrastró sonriéndole, Rin intentó sonreírle también.

Gumi la llevó hacía una tienda donde vendían hielo raspado y al que le agregaban sabores, Rin lo comió un poco extrañada por el alimento pero luego de probarlo le gusto, ambas caminaban por la ciudad despreocupadamente, Gumi le ponía cualquier tipo de conversación y le mostraba todos los lugares emblemáticos que conocía, le invitó a la iglesia, a una de las murallas exteriores y finalmente un lago donde la gente solía pescar. Rin veía interesada como las personas iban en sus canoas y lanzaban redes.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó la chica de cabellos verdes.

— Es interesante — Contestó ella sonriendo.

— Veras… sobre lo que dijo el príncipe en la tarde — Rin ni siquiera le miró, el que le hubiera recordado eso le hizo dañar su ánimo otra vez — Lo que el príncipe trató de decir es que quiere dejar de gobernar — Rin solo le miró algo extrañada.

— ¿Dejar de gobernar? — Repitió ella la frase tratándole de hacerle saber que no entendió.

— Creo que lo que él quiere es que ya no estés en peligro, lo que paso el otro día le asustó mucho y tal vez piensa que si deja de ser príncipe pueda sacarte de peligro — Rin ya no entendía lo que decía Gumi.

— No entiendo lo que quieres decir — Le contestó Rin cruzando sus brazos.

— Veras… cuando este reino se fundó, uno de los primeros reyes le pidió a los magos que hicieran un hechizo en su corona y su trono para que solo pudiera reinar las personas que tuvieran su sangre, mi padre me contó que hizo eso porque en esa época todo era muy inestable y él temía a una revuelta por una simple corona— Gumi empezó a relatarle, Rin solo le miró cansada sobre esas historias — Con él tiempo, solo el que la corona aceptaba podía reinar, eso disminuyó las disputas externas por obtenerla —

— Pues solo tienen que cambiarlas — Rin sólo hizo un puchero por la absurda historia.

— La corona tiene un poderoso hechizo y representa al Rey que los magos escogieron para gobernar — Le riño Gumi pero luego se calmó.

— ¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? —

— El fin es que solo un hijo de Len-sama podrá gobernar — Gumi por fin dijo lo que tenía decir — Solo cuando él tenga un hijo al que le pueda pasar el reino podrá irse, hubo casos de herederos que decidieron tener un hijo y desaparecerse hasta que él se hiciera mayor para reinar —

— Eso suena cruel — Gumi negó levemente.

— Hay personas que no soportan el peso que lleva a esa corona, todo este lugar es responsabilidad del rey y la reina, ¿crees que alguien de poca voluntad puede manejarlo?, el príncipe ha soportado todo este peso desde que sus padres murieron y encima de sus hombros también esta el peso del legado de su vida pasada, en cierta manera lo entiendo — Rin solo bajo su cabeza fastidiada por el regaño de Gumi.

— ¿Y qué hay de la corona de la reina? — cuestionó ella.

— También esta hechizada, por eso el príncipe sigue siendo príncipe, solo se conceden cuando se realiza un matrimonio, ya que solo pueden ponerse a personas de linaje directo o que hayan unido sus almas en sagrado matrimonio — A Gumi empezaron a brillarle los ojos al explicarle.

— ¿Qué le pasa a alguien si se la pone a pesar de no ser de su sangre o su pareja? —

— Dicen que la corona empezará a quemarle a tal grado que tendrá que quitársela — Gumi sonrió emocionada pero a Rin todo esto no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

— Entonces Len debe casarse con alguien para poder ser rey, ¿cierto? — Gumi asintió — Pero él no quiere volverse el rey y por eso tendrá un hijo con alguna mujer desconocida para escaparse y dejarle todo en sus manos, ¿ne? — Gumi volvió a asentir.

— Seguro te llevará con él — Rin solo rio sarcásticamente asombrando un poco a su amiga.

— Gumi, ambas sabemos que Len no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa — Rin sonrió por fin — Len entrega todo lo que tiene para los demás, nunca había conocido a una persona que pensará tanto en los demás, incluso si eso le costara su propia felicidad — Gumi solo pestañeó un poco confundida — Por eso él no hará eso, tratará de asumir sus responsabilidades sin importar lo que le pase, incluso si es una boda que no quiere —

— Pero… —

— Yo lo sé muy bien, él dijo que yo no sería opción porque jamás se atrevería a usarme de esa manera y yo no puedo casarme con él porque no soy una princesa, así que mi único lugar es mirarlo desde las sombras y aprovechar el tiempo que me queda con él siendo su amiga— Contestó decididamente Rin, Gumi solo enterneció su expresión.

— ¿No te duele? —Rin le miró sorprendida por la pregunta.

— Por supuesto que si, yo tengo que ver como el hombre que quiero no se va a quedar jamás a mi lado, pero esta bien, de alguna forma lo soportaré — Rin trato de sonreír pero Gumi sabía que una cosa era decirlo y otra era hacerlo, seguramente aquella joven no podría soportarlo una vez que lo viera con otra.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? — De nuevo Gumi sorprendió a Rin, ella solo se quedó callada escuchándola sin saber que responderle — Antes de que él se case, vete, y has tu vida en otro lugar, estoy segura que el príncipe te dará dinero si se lo pides — Terminó de decir Gumi, Rin solo miró el suelo deprimida.

La conversación entre ambas ya no fluyó más, Gumi asumió que ya no estaría de humor para hablarle más, se levantó del suelo y le pidió que le esperará mientras se encargaba de enviar las compras. Rin solo se quedó en el lago mirándolo con la mirada perdida pensando en las palabras de Gumi, seguramente ella pensaba que sería lo mejor, incluso Rin llegó a pensar que lo mejor sería irse del castillo y dejar a Len en paz, el ataque al castillo solo había logrado tensar la relación entre ambos, los últimos días Len solo iba de un lado para el otro tratando de ignorarla y solo concentrándose en el trabajo.

— Al final si soy una carga — Susurró para ella misma derramando una lágrima por pensar así.

Un gran alboroto se formó en ese instante, Rin vio a los pescadores correr de un lado para el otro recogiendo sus redes, una gota de agua cayó en su muñeca lo que hizo que se percatará que el clima había cambiado de repente, el agua empezó a caer con más fuerza por lo cual se vio obligada a correr a un lugar donde resguardarse, pero no encontraba uno donde pudiera estar cómoda por lo cual su vestido se mojo completamente. Rin iba corriendo por las calles de piedra, apresurándose en volver al mercado y buscar a Gumi, pero se dio de cuenta que se había perdido ya que no conocía la ciudad y la lluvia incrementaba a cada segundo, la chica rubia solo daba giros y seguía sus instintos pero cada vez se perdía más.

— Señorita, no debería estar corriendo con este clima — Rin oyó la voz de un hombre, ella lo ubicó dentro de una casa de aspecto viejo que tenía un letrero hecho de madera que decía "herrería".

— Perdón, me perdí, ¿podría decirme dónde esta el mercado? — Ella apenas podía observarlo ya que llevaba una gran capucha que cubría su cara.

— Esta un poco lejos, ¿por qué no entra hasta que mejore el clima? — Le propuso él — La llevaré yo mismo cuando mejore el tiempo — Él se alzó su capucha para dejar ver su rostro y le sonrió calmadamente, Rin miró sus ojos violetas y sintió gran nostalgia al verlos directamente.

— De acuerdo — Ella lentamente entró junto al extraño a la casa.

* * *

— No estarás hablando enserio en tener un hijo con alguna extraña — Mencionó Kaito una vez dejo los papeles acomodados, Len solo suspiró.

— Yo… no lo sé — Len solo se recostó en su escritorio frustrado sosteniendo el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Quieres dejar el cargo? — Le preguntó de nuevo él.

— Si, es peligroso para todos que yo este aquí, esta maldición que tengo no podrá dejarme gobernar tranquilo — Le confesó finalmente el rubio.

— Es un poco injusto para tu futuro hijo, ¿no lo crees? — Kaito solo le miraba seriamente, Len veía hacía el suelo arrepentido de sus palabras.

— La vida no es justa para nadie —

— Le pido que reconsideré el hecho de dejar el cargo, como están las cosas la mejor persona que puede gobernar es el príncipe Len, la situación está muy tensa por las exigencias de los terratenientes, después de todo abolir la esclavitud no cayó muy bien entre ellos, todas las cosas que hiciste por mejorar el reino solo se irán al caño si dejas a un pobre bebé en el poder, ¿cierto? — Len asintió lentamente — Todos te respetan porque te tienen miedo por los rumores que hay sobre ti, si te vas ahora seguramente habrá una revuelta que termine en un derramamiento de sangre —

— Lo entiendo — Len cerró los ojos cansado.

— Así que sobre la propuesta de Meiko, consideró que tiene sentido que busque a una reina — Len solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por su confesión.

— ¿Crees que soy apto para tener pareja?, en estos momentos estoy en una situación delicada como para comprometerme — él solo cruzó sus brazos molesto.

— Si lo que quieres es dejar el cargo lo más rápido posible, lo más sensato es que se case y forme una familia sólida que pueda asumir las responsabilidades que trae este país, aunque el consejo ya me había hablado del tema, lo ignoré porque no lo consideré necesario debido a tu poder, pero ya que tú único deseo es que alguien más este a cargo, decidí que lo mejor es organizar una fiesta con posibles candidatas — Len solo alzó una ceja sin creerse del todo lo que decía el chico.

— ¿Estás insinuando que tengo que escoger una prometida? — Kaito asintió lentamente.

— Si deja en el cargo a una reina capaz de criar a un heredero digno podrás relajarte un poco — Kaito le sonrió calmadamente.

— Pero yo no quiero eso —

— Sé que Rin esta en tu cabeza en estos momentos, pero la solución a su problema es si la deja ir — Len solo abrió sus ojos sorprendido por su comentario.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —

— Deje que Rin tenga una vida pacifica en otro lugar, sería bueno hacer que tuviera un matrimonio arreglado con alguien que le respete, así de esa manera usted estará seguro de que ella estará a salvo y podrá concentrarse de nuevo en el futuro de su reino — Declaró finalmente el chico de cabellos azules, Len se quedó sin habla en ese momento — De esa manera no tendrá que preocuparse de la maldición, usted será infeliz al lado de una esposa que no ama y Rin, bueno, seguro se resignará a que no podrá estar con usted al principio, pero quizás con el tiempo ella consiga la felicidad que usted tanto anhela que tenga —

— Suena como un buen plan — Susurró él.

— Entonces enviaré las invitaciones para la fiesta para escoger a una prometida que cumpla con los requisitos — Kaito ni siquiera espero a que le dijera algo, salió de la habitación dejándolo solo en esos momentos.

— Yo… tengo que dejarla ir — Len solo miró hacía la ventana notando las gotas de lluvia que caían por la ventana, se paró de su silla a observar la lluvia — es extraño, ¿la convoque yo? — se preguntó el mismo abriendo la ventana, en ese instante sintió una corriente de aire bastante fuerte que empapó su cara — No, yo no fui… esto solo significa que Rin — E inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y corrió por el corredor.

Len se dirigió hacia los lugares donde frecuentaba la chica sin suerte en hallarla, y por último se dirigió hacia la cocina donde creía que estaría, pero no encontró a nadie en esos momentos, siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con Neru que barría el corredor de los cuartos de invitados.

— Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Rin? — Le preguntó rápidamente a la chica de la coleta, ella se asustó debido a que raramente el príncipe se les dirigía a ellas.

— Ah, yo… no la he visto — Y ella solo miró temerosamente hacia los lados ansiosamente, al ver la cara de preocupación del príncipe ella solo pensó que algo serio estaba pasando otra vez — Ella estaba en la tarde con Gumi, pero Gumi se fue al mercado, quizás ella se la llevó — Supuso Neru, Len solo se puso pálido al oírle.

— ¿Rin salió? — Su voz temerosa se hizo presente.

— No lo sé su majestad, solo supongo porque no la he visto en otro lugar del castillo — Neru temía haber dicho algo incorrecto.

— No, creo que tienes razón… no creo que este aquí — Len solo se dio media vuelta mientras corría de nuevo para tomar una capucha y salir.

* * *

— Puede secarse con esto — Rin tomó una toalla que le dejo el chico.

— Gracias — Le sonrió ella tomándola.

— No tengo mucha ropa de mujer, pero sería bueno que se cambiará ya que esa ropa esta empapada, no quiero que se resfrié — Le dijo él entregándole un vestido blanco, Rin lo miró detenidamente encontrándolo extremadamente hermoso aunque fuera algo sencillo.

— ¿Está bien que me lo ponga? — El chico le sonrió con cariño.

— Por supuesto, era de mi hermana mayor pero ella ya no esta aquí para usarlo — Rin solo miró hacía alrededor para ver alguna habitación donde pudiera cambiarse — Allá está la habitación — Le señalo el chico.

Rin asintió levemente y entró allí cerrando la puerta con seguro, la habitación en la que había entrado era amplia y tenía muchas telas y adornos con cristales, aunque ella pensó que la casa era una herraría pero al parecer no era lo único que vendían, lentamente se fue quitando la ropa y secando ya que estaba empapada, de nuevo se puso el vestido que le había dejado el chico que solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía algunos boleros sueltos lo que se le hacía extremadamente adorable. Salió de la habitación con su ropa empapada en las manos y se encontró con el chico sirviendo un poco de té en la mesa.

— Me ocuparé de esto — Él tomó la ropa y la llevo hacía otra habitación.

— Muchas gracias —Rin le agradeció por toda su generosidad, el chico solo le sonrió de vuelta y acarició levemente su cabello.

— Si es para ayudar a tan encantadora señorita, lo hago con todo el placer del mundo — El chico se sentó en la mesa y Rin lo siguió, la chica tomó la taza de té entre sus manos y lo bebió lentamente ya que estaba caliente.

— Está delicioso — Le mencionó ella, el chico se veía feliz de que le gustará.

— ¿Enserio? — La rubia le asintió animadamente.

— Si, nunca había probado un té tan rico —

— Hará que me sonroje — Rin solo observaba al chico que parecía estar en sus 20, su cabello era largo hasta a espalda y estaba trenzado, además tenía un hermoso color violeta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó ella.

— Creí que nunca lo preguntaría — Él solo cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la compañía de la rubia — Mi nombre es Gakupo —

— ¿Gakupo? — Lo repitió ella despacio sintiendo algo extraño al decirlo.

— Si, y el suyo ya lo sé, eres Rin, ¿cierto? — Ella se sorprendió pero asintió levemente.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —

— Soy un adivino — Él se burló de ella y Rin se impresionó aun más.

— ¿De verdad? — Y él asintió de nuevo.

— Si, yo puedo decirte todo sobre ti — Ella solo pestañeo asombrada por su confesión.

— ¿Estas mintiendo? —

— No, no lo hago — negó él con su dedo — ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? — Rin asintió levemente.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Preguntó algo emocionada.

— Nada, así estás bien — Dijo él acomodándose en su asiento y aclarando su garganta — Tú eres una princesa de otro mundo — Y en ese instante la chica se paralizo.

— ¿Cómo supiste eso? — Preguntó anonada por lo que acababa de oír.

— Porque soy un adivino, ¿recuerdas? — Rin solo se sonrojo levemente —prosigo, en tu país hubo una guerra y un golpe de estado en el cual perdiste a tus padres y saliste herida, y para mantenerte a salvo te encerraron en una casa por varios años — Rin empezaba a temer por todo lo que le decía — Hasta que se apareció ante ti un chico diciendo que era un mago y te sano —

— Incluso sabes eso… — Susurró ella.

— Por supuesto, incluso sé varias cosas sobre ti que desconoces — Le murmuró él sonriéndole con malicia, Rin solo pestañeo confundida.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Él solo soltó una leve risa.

— ¿Te gusta esta casa? — Desvió el tema el chico mirando hacía alrededor, Rin miró hacía alrededor también y logró visualizar unas espadas viejas colgadas en la pared.

Ella se paró de la silla y se acercó hacía una tocándola con los dedos, el chico solo observaba sus acciones sin decir una sola palabra.

* * *

— ¡Que horror!, y hoy que estaba haciendo tan buen tiempo — Gumi se quejó mientras ponía una mano en su cintura, varias carretas estaban llenas de alimentos esperando a que escampará, pero la lluvia era torrencial.

— ¡Gumi! — Ella oyó su nombre y volteó a observar quien le llamaba, en ese instante se sorprendió de ver la cara enojada del príncipe.

— Majestad… ¿qué hace aquí? — Preguntó ella asombrada al verlo mojarse en la lluvia.

— ¿Dónde está? — Le preguntó con rabia, Gumi supo inmediatamente a quien se refería.

— Rin está en lago, seguramente está esperando a que la lluvia se calme cerca de allá — Gumi le señalo el lago que veía en el fondo, la cara de Len le hizo saber que estaba en problemas.

— ¿La dejaste sola? — Fue lo único que le preguntó Len mirando hacía el suelo.

— Yo no creí que hubiera problema, ella observaba el lago tranquilamente, pensé que estaría bien para ella estar lejos del castillo debido a…—

Len solo empezó a correr en la dirección en que le señalo Gumi, ella solo se quedó inquieta al verlo actuar así. El chico solo corría por las calles de piedras desesperado por encontrarla, pero una vez llegó al lago no lograba verla por ningún lado, le preguntó a varias personas hasta que alguien le contó que le había visto en cierto lugar y él empezó a correr en esa dirección.

* * *

— Yo he estado aquí antes — Susurró Rin tomando la espada con sus manos.

— ¿Enserio? — Gakupo le pregunto mirándole atentamente.

— Yo… — Rin solo le miró de reojo — ¿Te conozco? — Preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

— Yo conozco a Rin pero Rin no me conoce a mí — sus palabras confundieron a la chica.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? — Le cuestionó ella inquieta.

— Porque Rin es una persona preciada para mí — Gakupo se levantó de la silla y se acercó hacía ella tomando su cara para hacer que le mirará— Él no te ha dicho lo importante que eres Rin, lo importante que fuiste — Le susurró Gakupo mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Fui importante? — Preguntó ella mirándole directamente también.

— Rin fue y sigue siendo un… —

— ¡PARA! — Ambos oyeron la voz de Len quien entró a la tienda y los observaba enojado y empapado.

— ¿Len? — Se sorprendió ella al verle allí.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — Y el chico se acercó mirándolo desafiante.

— No quiero — Gakupo le abrazó por los hombros y le sacó la lengua al chico rubio lo cual le hizo irritar más.

— ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? — Ella empezaba a entrar en confusión, solo veía a Len molestó y al chico de cabellos purpuras burlándose de él.

— Por supuesto — Dijo Gakupo sonriéndole.

— Rin, ven aquí — Le ordenó Len, Rin empezó a temer por su mirada enojada.

— ¿Por qué debería ir? — Gakupo solo le apretó aun más hacia él — Ella puede elegir donde quiere estar — Gakupo enarcó sus cejas, Rin ya no sabía que hacer ya que la nueva faceta de Len le daba miedo, pero el otro chico no ayudaba.

— ¡Por supuesto que no puede! —Len levantó la voz lo cual hizo que la chica se sorprendiera.

— Ella no es tuya — Le respondió Gakupo con voz cantarina.

— ¡Esa persona es peligrosa! — Rin solo puso sus manos en los brazos de Gakupo para liberarse, él la soltó de buena gana al ver su acción.

— Eso no es cierto — Le contradijo el chico de cabellos violetas mirándole preocupado — Corres más peligro al lado de Len — Le afirmó mirándole decidido.

— ¿Qué estás…—

— Len dejo que una flecha atravesará tu pecho — Ambos chicos se sorprendieron, Rin solo veía a Gakupo sin saber que creer — ¿Eso es lo mucho que la puedes proteger? — Le cuestionó alzando una ceja, Len solo se quedó callado mirándole con odio — Rin, si te quedas conmigo yo te protegeré y te contaré toda la verdad que Len te oculta — Rin solo miró a Len tratando de pedirle una explicación, pero el chico solo desvió su mirada incómodo y frustrado.

— ¿Qué verdad? — Preguntó ella con temor pero el chico rubio no quería ni mirarla.

— Si te quedas con Len solo vas a sufrir, es mejor que terminen esta patética situación, Len se va a deshacer tarde o temprano de ti porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte a ti y a este reino — Rin miró a los ojos de Gakupo quien le veía lleno de confianza y no parecía mentirle — Al final escogerá este reino, tú no eres tan importante para él —

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — Gritó él ansioso y respirando fuertemente — Yo… —

— ¿Entonces la elegirás a ella a pesar de tu posición? — Le siguió cuestionando pero Len no sabía que responderle — No fuiste capaz ni siquiera de sanarla bien, me tocó terminar el trabajo a mí — Len solo mordió su labio.

— ¿Lo sabías? — Preguntó él con miedo.

— Con lo caótico que se puso todo, era obvio que me iba a dar de cuenta — Len solo bajo su cabeza — Solo admite que no puedes protegerla y que no puedes hacerla feliz— Rin solo miraba de un lado para el otro perdida entre los dos chicos, estaba terriblemente indecisa en ese momento.

— Yo no puedo protegerla — Dijo Len mirándola entristecido — Tampoco puedo hacerla feliz — Admitió finalmente cerrando sus ojos — sé que tengo que casarme con otra persona por el bien de todos, que debo cumplir mis obligaciones de príncipe y que no puedo escaparme de ellos —

— ¿Lo ves?, Rin, es mejor para ti si te quedas conmigo, yo te cuidaré — Rin miró a Gakupo quien le sonrió.

— Rin estaría mejor contigo, eso también lo sé — Continuó hablando Len — Soy inútil — Declaró el empuñando sus manos con fuerza y temblando, la rubia entendió que decir eso era realmente doloroso para él.

— Eso no es cierto — Por fin logró hablar Rin — ¡Len no es un inútil! — Le dijo ella mientras le miraba seriamente — No entiendo que dicen de que no puedes protegerme ni hacerme feliz, ¡eso es mentira! — Grito ella eso último.

— Pero Rin, Len dejo que te hirieran —

— ¡Eso no es culpa de Len! — Afirmó ella — Yo soy feliz, soy inmensamente feliz de solo tener a Len a mí lado, él trabaja todos los días por el bien de todos, por protegerlos a todos, ¿por qué están diciendo esas cosas tan horribles?, yo sé que no puede casarse conmigo porque es su deber pero estoy bien si él me dice que me puedo quedar, y si Len dice que me tengo que ir, entonces me iré, pero yo solo quiero que Len este feliz también — Len le miró sorprendido por sus palabras y realmente conmovido.

— Eso es porque no sabes la verdad — Gakupo siguió metiéndole duda, Rin miro de nuevo hacía Len.

— Rin no puede quedarse conmigo — sentenció él haciendo que el chico de cabellos morados sonriera y el corazón de la chica se sintiera afligido — Es verdad que no puedo tenerte conmigo porque estoy obligado a ciertas cosas y por eso tendrás que irte de mi lado para siempre —

— ¿Te rindes? — Le cuestionó Gakupo mirándole fijamente — Es mejor que le hagas caso y te quedes conmigo Rin — Gakupo le ofreció su mano, Rin la miró atentamente, ella ya había escuchado las palabras de Len y alzó su mano para tomarla pero sintió los brazos de Len rodeándola por lo hombros como lo había hecho anteriormente Gakupo.

— Pero… aunque sé que es lo mejor para ti y para mí, aunque sé que estarás más segura con él, yo no quiero que vayas — Le susurró él aunque ambos chicos pudieron escucharle — Por favor, cumple mi egoísta deseo de quedarte a mi lado por más tiempo — Rin bajo su mano sorprendida por la petición, miró la cara sonriente del chico frente a ella.

— ¿Al fin decidiste ser egoísta? — Rin no lograba entender porque él sonreía de manera tan radiante — Ya era tiempo — Lo siguiente que vio Rin fue al chico desaparecer delante de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — Susurró Rin sintiendo los brazos de Len deshacer su agarré.

— No vuelvas a salir sin mi permiso — Le dijo él separándose completamente.

— No evadas mi pregunta, Len, ¿qué me estás ocultando? — Le preguntó ella enarcando sus cejas.

— Nada importante — Len se dio media vuelta caminando hasta la puerta.

— ¡A mí me pareció importante! — Rin le alzó un poco la voz molesta pero él no le hizo caso y salió de la tienda y le esperó en la puerta — ¿Len? — Ella no entendía su silencio pero decidió resignarse.

— Sabes… está fue la casa de un mago muy importante — Mencionó el cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

— ¿Eh? — Rin solo pestañeo levemente ante tal comentario.

— Si, aquí tuvo lindas memorias — Len solo tocó la puerta con su palma sonriendo levemente.

— El primer mago — Susurró la rubia, Len solo le miró y luego asintió — ¿Fue tu casa? — Preguntó ella, Len asintió otra vez.

— Si, pero no tengo recuerdos de ella, solo sentimientos — Len empezó a caminar por la calle mojada, ya había dejado de llover hace un rato pero aun se oían las gotas caer de los tejados mojados.

— Sentimientos — Susurró Rin mirando la puerta — ¿Por qué también tengo sentimientos por esta casa? — Rin solo entrecerró sus ojos mirándola cuidadosamente, la nostalgia le invadía el pecho, recordaba al chico que había acabado de conocer y también su pecho se invadía de una extraña calidez que le hacía querer llorar.

— Rin, no te quedes atrás — Len le llamó, ella decidió dejar de pensar en eso y corrió al lado de Len quien tomó su mano con fuerza.

Rin solo le seguía hacia el castillo, de alguna manera se sentía muy triste por todo lo que acababa de pasar, tenía demasiado en lo que pensar y sabía que Len no iba a decirle nada, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que Len le hubiera pedido que se quedará a su lado. Una tormenta de sentimientos invadió su cuerpo, siguiéndole una ventisca de dudas acompañados de un profundo miedo de volver a preguntar, porque de alguna manera, intuía que en realidad no quería saber las respuestas.

* * *

Chan chan chan... el personaje misteriosa era, ¡Gakupo!, ¿por qué dije que estaba a simple viste?, sencillo, en la descripción aparece como personaje y era el único que faltaba por aparecer xD.

El horror... se me cierran los ojos, lo siento mucho por no contestar reviews, pero sali de mi casa a las seis de la mañana y volvi a las nueve de la noche, estoy tan cansada que me lo pensé dos veces en continuarlo hoy, pero Mekuto dijo que iba a alquilar internet para leerlo hoy y no quise que gastará su dinero por nada u_u, gracias por los reviews, los aprecio mucho en verdad.

nos vemos dentro de un mes.


	10. Chapter 10

La música sonaba por el cuarto del salón haciendo que Rin mirará atentamente a la pareja que bailaba siguiendo el ritmo, pero de un momento a otro dejo de importarle ellos dos y solo se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo por décima vez en el día. La chica no podía evitar en lo que había pasado, el día en que conoció a ese chico llamado Gakupo, recordaba su cálida sonrisa que traía sentimientos realmente cálidos en su pecho.

— ¿Dónde he visto esa sonrisa? — Susurró en voz baja cuando se dio dé cuenta de que la música había parado y Kaito le miraba con sus cejas enarcadas y sus brazos cruzados, exigiéndole una explicación.

— ¿Por qué me molesto contigo? — La voz enojada de Kaito hizo que la chica se sintiera avergonzada de nuevo — ¿No te interesa lo que te estoy enseñando? — Kaito se dio media vuelta irritado, Gumi quien le ayudaba a Rin con sus clases de baile suspiró.

— Rin… ¿hay algo que te preocupe? — Preguntó la chica en voz baja, Rin solo negó con la cabeza.

— Perdón — Se disculpó ella por décima vez en el día.

— Es normal que estés nerviosa por el baile pero no es la gran cosa — Kaito se sentó en una silla quitándose los zapatos ya que había estado todo el día tratando de enseñarle a ella algunos pasos.

— Uhm — Rin se encogió de hombros, si había algo que deseaba era saltarse ese baile.

El día en que había pasado el incidente con Gakupo, Len la trajo de vuelta al castillo, después de darle un buen regaño a Gumi, le prohibió a Rin volver a salir del castillo sin permiso de él alegando que podría pasarle algo sino estaba alrededor, Rin entendía un poco su comportamiento por lo que había pasado anteriormente, además de que cuando salía al mundo exterior sola siempre pasaba algo malo, aunque no consideraba que fuera malo haberse encontrado con aquel chico. Rin no volvió a preguntar nada a Len sobre Gakupo, tampoco le pregunto sobre los magos ya que no parecía dispuesto a hablar sobre ellos, pero las dudas empezaban a crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Fue al otro día cuando Kaito le informó sobre el baile para buscar una prometida para Len, lo cual solo hizo darse cuenta que su tiempo con él era corto. Kaito también empezó a instruirle para aprender a bailar ya que según él no podía dejar en ridículo a Len ya que era altamente posible que alguien le invitará a bailar, pero Rin no quería estar presente en una fiesta donde era posible conocer a la futura esposa del chico que amaba.

— Bien, vamos a continuar — Kaito le ofreció la mano y le acercó hacía su cuerpo pasando su otra mano por su cintura, y entonces empezó a guiarla de nuevo por el salón al sonido de la música, eso fue hasta que accidentalmente volvió a pisarle el pie.

— Lo siento — Rin se alejó de él pero esta vez le había pisado tan fuerte que el chico dio unos saltos agarrándoselo.

— Si… si… — Kaito se mordió la lengua para no insultar a la pobre chica — Los accidentes suelen ocurrir — Rin solo miró hacía el suelo apenada — Será mejor que para mi propia salud, terminemos por hoy — Declaró antes de salir de la habitación cojeando.

— Vaya… — Solo dijo Gumi suspirando.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó de nuevo Rin con ella.

— A mi no me importa, solo estaba aguantando la risa para no reírme delante de él — Gumi soltó una ligera carcajada pero solo hizo que Rin se sintiera avergonzada.

— No es tan fácil como le hacen ver — Ella solo jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente.

— Cierto, para mí es fácil porque mi padre me enseño — Gumi le tomó de la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma — Vamos, solo cuenta mentalmente, uno, dos, tres, cuatro — Gumi tomó su cintura y la hizo que la siguiera, Rin con dificultad lograba seguirla.

Rin se detuvo en el instante en que su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Len que le miraba con curiosidad, ella se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Gumi solo observó la fuente del nerviosismo de la rubia, hizo una reverencia sutil para mostrarle respetó.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Len entró al cuarto mientras Rin retrocedía un poco.

— El señor Kaito me dijo le enseñara a bailar — Gumi lucía nerviosa porque después de todo Len la regaño por lo que había hecho y desde entonces estaba avergonzada por cualquier cosa que le hablará.

— ¿Y cómo vas con eso? —Le preguntó directamente a la rubia, esta se tensó al oírle.

— Yo… yo… — Rin solo bajo su cabeza bastante avergonzada.

— Solo necesita más practica — Gumi se apresuro a interceptar por ella, por lo cual Len solo le miró algo sorprendido.

— ¡Gumi! — La voz de Teto entrando al cuarto interrumpió la charla —¡Ah!, Len-sama, lo siento — Ella hizo una leve reverencia al verlo.

— Descuida — Solo le dijo Len quitándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Gumi al observarla.

— Ah… es que alguien trajo un cargamento de negis e insisten en que les pague por el cargamento, pero aquí no se compran negis y no sé que hacer — Teto se veía realmente en problemas, Gumi frunció el ceño estresada.

— ¿Negis?, es imposible que alguien haya ordenado negis — Gumi solo puso una mano en su cara cansada — Perdonen, iré a arreglar este asunto — Gumi salió de la sala seguida de Teto.

— A Len-sama no le gustan los negis — Susurró Teto bastante alterada— ¡se echaran a perder! —

— ¡Ya sé! — Gumi solo se alejaba discutiendo con la chica de coletas.

— Bien, parece que quedamos solos — Susurró Len volteando a mirar a Rin quien volvió a mirar hacia el suelo — No te estás portando como lo haces usualmente — Mencionó el mirándole extrañado.

—Lo siento, es que no puedo aprender a bailar y solo hago que todos se molesten conmigo — Le confesó finalmente, Len solo le dedico una sonrisa y a revolver su cabello rubio.

— Bailar no es fácil — Len solo se acercó hacía ella y le ofreció su mano.

— No, no, solo voy a pisarte y… — Len le puso su dedo en la boca para hacer que hiciera silencio.

— Solo mírame a los ojos — Len deslizo su mano por su cintura y tomó con la otra su mano izquierda, Rin solo podía mirarle a los ojos como si estuviera en un hechizo, sin darse cuenta el chico ya la estaba guiando por la sala y le hacía girar con gracia.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? — Preguntó ella asombrada por no haberle pisado.

— Sencillo, conmigo no te pones nerviosa — Len le sonrió, Rin entendió a lo que se refería, cuando bailaba con Kaito su mirada le intimidada y sentía presión, en cambio con Len era natural mirarle a los ojos y estar cerca de él.

— Ya veo, creo que necesito relajarme más — Len solo le dio una vuelta más para dejarla ir.

— Siento envidia de quien será tu pareja de baile — Le confesó todavía sonriéndole, Rin solo sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

— Pero tu bailaras con hermosas princesas — Le recordó ella, pero Len solo saco una risilla poco audible.

— Cierto — Len se acercó hacía ella y tomo su cara con sus dos manos — Pero la princesa más bonita de todas estará alejada de mí — Rin veía atentamente como acercaba su cara a la suya, cerró los ojos nerviosa esperando a que se atreviera a hacerlo, pero cuando los abrió solo vio su mirada triste sobre sus labios.

— ¿Len? — Susurró ella, Len la soltó para mirar sus propias manos.

— Toda esta situación es muy cruel…— Susurró, la chica confundida puso su mano en el hombro del chico tratando de animarlo.

— Len — Le llamó ella.

— Kaito solo te enseña a bailar porque quiere conseguirte un esposo esa noche — Le contó él volviendo a suspirar.

— ¿Eh? — Rin solo se sorprendió al oírle.

— Yo no voy a obligarte a nada, no tienes que casarte con alguien que no quieres, pero si te enamoras de alguien… yo… yo voy… — Len apretó sus manos con disgusto — Te- te apoyaré — Finalmente lo dijo cerrando sus ojos frustrado, Rin se daba cuenta de ello.

— Si — Ella tomó su mano con ambas manos y le sonrió — Espero que encuentres el amor también — Len le sonrió tristemente.

— Si me disculpas, yo tengo que ir a terminar los preparativos — Len se soltó de su mano y salió de la habitación rápidamente sin mirarle otra vez.

Dejando atrás a Rin, Len caminaba rápido entre los pasillos sin querer mirar a nadie, mientras se apresuraba por ir a su cuarto personal, abrió la puerta rápidamente y se metió allí cerrándola cuidadosamente, luego se recostó en la puerta.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo lo hizo? — Se preguntó así mismo — ¿Cómo alguien puede soportar esto? — Lentamente salió de allí para mirar el árbol marchito que allí estaba.

Se sentó debajo de él para tratar de calmarse, dolía mucho pero él era fuerte para manejar esas emociones negativas, cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba recordar su propia vida.

— Esto es normal, soy el príncipe a quien la diosa del infortunio le sonríe — Se susurró de nuevo.

* * *

Los días pasaron y todo el castillo volvió a estar festivo, la cantidad de gente que ingresaba diariamente era impresionante, Rin observaba a todo el mundo limpiar a fondo, traer mesas, platos, comida, telas, cortinas, sabanas entre otras cosas. Lo único malo para ella es que Gumi estaba tan ocupada que no podía dedicarle ni un segundo, después de todo Gumi manejaba todo el castillo y estaba encargada de que la fiesta fuera un éxito. Obviamente Len también estaba ocupado, Rin apenas y lo podía ver porque solo lo veía en el desayuno y luego lo veía en los corredores quejándose de lo que costaba todo, Kaito siempre estaba a su lado y no se separaba ni un segundo, lo único que le pareció curioso fue que Meiko estuviera ayudando a Gumi a decorar todo, las castaña propuso los platos que iban a dar, que bebidas iban a servir y esas cosas; pero para la pobre Rin solo le hacía sentir sola que todos tuvieran algo que hacer.

El único lugar donde Rin sentía que no estorbaba era en el cuarto de Len, nadie entraba allí excepto él y ella, Rin revisaba los papiros para no estar aburrida todo el tiempo, pero el desorden le llegó a molestar, así que se deicidio a hacer lo que nadie había hecho en años, limpiar.

— Gumi — Rin le llamó, Gumi suspiró al oír su nombre por milésima vez en el día, pero al notar que era Rin le sonrió.

— Rin, ¿qué pasa? — La rubia le sonrió.

— Voy a limpiar el cuarto privado de Len — Le informó ella haciendo que la chica de cabellos verdes se pusiera pálida.

— ¿Ah?, Rin, si el príncipe se entera va a regañarme — Rin solo le sonrió complacida.

— No, no lo hará, además no entiendo porque nadie limpia ese cuarto, allí hay cosas muy importantes — Rin cruzó sus brazos.

— Es porque a ese cuarto solo puede entrar el príncipe — Gumi le contó confundida — Pero... Tú también puedes entrar — Gumi le miró de arriba hacia abajo, pero luego negó con su cabeza sacándose la idea que tenía de la cabeza.

— Exacto, merece que alguien lo limpie, así que yo lo haré — Le contestó emocionada, Gumi suspiró.

— Yo no puedo ayudarte con eso — Rin asintió.

— Solo necesito una escoba y el plumero — Gumi no estaba muy segura de ello, pero le ordenó a una chica que le ayudará a buscar las cosas que la chica necesitaba.

Gumi asignó a Teto para que le ayudará, Teto no se opuso y la siguió hasta la puerta donde le entregó todos los implementos, Rin tenía la puerta abierta lo que dejaba ver el cuarto de Len a la pelirroja, ella siempre había tenido curiosidad por lo que había allí pero al verlo de esa manera sus ilusiones se cayeron un poco.

— Solo hay papeles — Susurró para ella misma, pero Rin logró escucharla.

— Pero son papeles importantes — Contestó Rin entrando al cuarto y trayéndole algunas cortinas a Teto — ¿Me ayudarías lavando esto? — Le pidió Rin a la chica, ella asintió y se fue con todas las telas que la rubia le entregó.

Rin solo se puso en la tarea de limpiar, trataba de recordar lo poco que Gumi le había enseñado sobre limpiar y lo aplico, pronto el polvo se fue acumulando en el suelo mientras ella limpiaba cada uno de los estantes con delicadeza de no romper nada. Aunque se demoró bastante en dejar la biblioteca limpia, logró que se viera decente. Luego recogió todos los juguetes del suelo y los puso en una caja, y empezó a barrer todo el polvo que se había acumulado por años. Teto volvió cuando termino de lavar todo y le ayudaba a Rin explicándole que debía hacer, Rin obedecía sus indicaciones, en toda la tarde se dedicó a esas tareas, al final la habitación lucia ordenada y limpia lo que hizo que Rin se sintiera orgullosa.

— ¡Termine! — Dijo ella orgullosa sacándole la basura a Teto quien tenía que llevarla fuera del castillo.

— ¿Esta segura que no tiro nada importante? — Preguntó ella observando todo, Rin solo medito por un segundo.

— No tire nada, solo cosas rotas, excepto el espejo — Le contestó ella, Teto solo suspiró sin estar segura de tirar las bolsas de basura, pero lo único bueno es que ella no había sido la que había limpiado.

— De acuerdo — Teto se alejó con todo eso, Rin mientras tanto empezó a poner las cortinas que olían a recién lavadas, ahora el cuarto no se veía tan oscuro como antes, luego se recostó en el mueble que Len tenía allí y descanso por un momento.

Rin disfrutaba de la soledad que había en el cuarto, los últimos días solo se habían vuelto una cuenta regresiva, no sabía que iba a pasar con ella después de que Len escogiera una prometida, todo se volvía angustiante de solo pensar que tendría que irse de allí, ya no podía pensar un futuro sin Len a su lado, pero como él lo había dicho, era lo mejor para los dos. También había pensado en las palabras de Len, ¿podría ella enamorarse de alguien más?, la única persona con la que había tenido tal vinculo era Len, pero ya se había resignado a que jamás estarían juntos.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — La voz del único que podía entrar a ese cuarto le asustó, él miraba alrededor y Rin solo se levantó del mueble.

— Solo limpie — Len suspiró pesadamente por eso.

— Rin te dije que no tenias que hacer esas cosas—

— Lo sé, pero nadie puede entrar aquí excepto nosotros dos, así que todo se estaba ensuciando con polvo — Le explicó ella, Len solo paso su mano por la mesa notando que el polvo se había ido.

— De acuerdo, tal vez descuide este cuarto un poco — Reconoció el chico volviendo a mirar alrededor.

— ¡Y no tire nada importante! — Le aseguró ella, Len solo rodó sus ojos mirando la biblioteca.

—No había nada importante excepto los pergaminos — Rin asintió emocionada.

— Los limpie pero no los dañe — Rin se acercó hacía él sonriéndole — ¿Estas enfadado? — Preguntó haciéndole ojitos, Len le sonrió levemente.

— Claro que no, gracias Rin — El chico palmoteó su cabeza suavemente.

— Había algunos juguetes, guarde los que estaban buenos pero los rotos los tire — El rubio se acercó al lugar donde ella los guardo y los reviso.

— Esta bien que los tires, igual nadie los va a usar —

— ¿No son importantes? — Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Solo eran viejos juguetes míos — Rin se interesó por ellos al oírle.

— ¿De verdad? — él asintió — Entonces eso los hace importantes — Pero el rubio volvió a negar.

— No, déjalos —

— Pero… cuando tengas un hijo podrías dárselos — Len volvió a negar.

— No, ya están viejos — Rin no lograba entender su actitud pero dejo de insistir por ellos.

— Deberían limpiar más seguido el cuarto, ¿por qué no dejas que entren? — Len solo soltó una ligera risa al oírle.

— No es que yo quiera — Murmuró él mirando hacía alrededor —Es que en verdad no pueden —

— ¿Por qué? — Len solo se sentó en la mesa dándole a entender a la chica que se sentará en el mueble, ella obedeció.

— Sabes, hace mucho tiempo existió alguien malo que quiso destruir este país — Le habló él mientras Rin empezaba a entender a que se refería con todo eso, Len alzó su mano e hizo que uno de los rollos del pergamino llegará hasta su mano y lo tomó — Esa persona malvada mató a varios… y como castigo lo encerraron aquí — Len desenrolló el pergamino.

— ¿El primer mago? — Len asintió hacia su pregunta.

— Esos son los rumores, pero… — Len le mostró el pergamino a la chica que tenía varias letras escritas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Rin leía lentamente los caracteres.

— Su diario — La chica miró hacia él sorprendida — Yo no tengo memorias de mi vida pasada, pero todo lo que sé es porque él previo que reencarnaría, por eso, mientras estuvo aquí encerrado escribió todo lo que sabía para que yo pudiera aprenderlo — Le confesó el rubio, Rin solo asintió mientras sus ojos volvieron al papiro.

— "Yo no puedo ser feliz" — Leyó en voz alta ella — "Porque entonces condenaría a todo lo que amo, en especial a ella " —

— La leyenda dice que el tercer mago encerró al primero, pero eso no es verdad, solo lo protegió de ira de todos con una barrera mágica, así que el primero paso la mayoría de su vida encerrado aquí — Rin entendió por fin lo que quería decirle.

— O sea que nadie puede entrar — Len asintió — Pero él podía salir — Len volvió a asentir.

— Lo mismo paso conmigo, cuando nací, y mis padres se enteraron de que era su reencarnación me dejaron la mayor parte de mi vida encerrado aquí, en parte para protegerme y por otra parte para alejarse de mí — Rin tembló por oír aquello, la tristeza invadió su cuerpo al escuchar que lo habían encerrado aquí cuando era pequeño.

— Eso suena muy cruel — Rin se le acercó pero Len solo sonrió.

— Pero eso ya paso, además este cuarto no esta tan mal, es lindo y tiene muchas cosas por leer — Len solo desvió el tema.

— Pero… —

— Sabes, el vestido que te mandaron a hacer es muy bonito — Len solo se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— Len… — Rin solo le miró preocupada, todo sobre la vida de Len era un misterio para ella, además de que siempre temía preguntarle por algo por temor a ponerlo triste o hacerlo enojar.

Rin volvió a mirar las letras del papiro que Len le había entregado, resignada lo volvió a envolver y poner donde estaba, Len miraba atentó hacía ella. Rin le siguió hasta la puerta donde Len la cerró de nuevo.

* * *

Capitulo de relleno nuevo :V

Bueno, si (?), solo un poco de intriga sobre el cuarto xDDD, no hay mucho que decir, solo gracias por leerme.

 **Mekuto:** mira, yo desvelandome por tí, y tú no lo lees el día que lo prometes xCCC, ya no volveré a confiar en nadie ;_; (U)(U)(U)

 **Hazuki Sakamoto:** Gracias por tu elogio 3, me pone contenta, incluso yo me entretengo leyendo las cosas que escribo XD.

 **Tsukihimeprincess:** más temprano que tarde :v, gracias por pasarte

 **Ana:** Si te gusta este Len, entonces el primer mago te encantará ... ups, spoiler xDDD

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, nos veremos el próximo mes C: (ya me estoy quedando sin capitulos :v).


	11. Chapter 11

Mirando por la ventana como lentamente llegaban las carrozas con los invitados, se encontraba una solitaria joven esperando a que le llamaran, cada vez que veía a una chica bonita un sentimiento de preocupación crecía en su pecho. Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, para ese día en especial habían hecho un lindo vestido amarillo hecho a su medida, de nuevo miró su peinado que lucía perfectamente, pero por alguna razón eso no la satisfacía. De alguna manera se sentía inferior ya que se habían reunido jovencitas muy bonitas, después de todo la esposa de un rey no podía ser cualquiera.

— Cálmate — Se susurró así misma tratando de evitar esos sentimientos en su interior.

Lo único que Rin quería en ese momento es que este día nunca hubiera llegado, estuvo días enteros pidiendo que el tiempo se detuviera pero la cuenta regresiva había llegado a su final, muy pronto el hombre que amaba iba a comprometerse con una chica que iba a conocer hoy y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, lo que le parecía más desconsolador es que pronto llegaría el momento de apartarse de él, lo cual de solo pensarlo hacía que su corazón sufriera más que nunca, estaba condenada a un ciclo eterno de dolor, porque quedándose o no quedándose iba a sufrir.

Silenciosamente los minutos siguieron pasando, hasta que oyó por fin el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, se acercó hacía ella lentamente y la abrió despacio, allí se encontró con Kaito que vestía el mejor traje elegante que tenía, Rin por un segundo se deslumbro por lo bien que se veía el chico, él le regalo una sonrisa discreta.

— Ya esta todo listo — Le informó él mientras extendía su mano.

— Si — Rin tomó la mano del chico y este le guio hasta el salón donde todo se iba a celebrar.

Rin veía la cara sonriente de Kaito, su sonrisa denotaba lo feliz que le hacía la fiesta, incluso parecía estar más contento que Meiko cuando llegaron los barriles de alcohol, tarareaba una canción sin cantarla realmente, en cambio la rubia al ver el salón, no pudo evitar temblar de miedo, paro de caminar sintiendo que iba a desfallecer lo cual llamó la atención del chico.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, Rin solo miraba la puerta esperando a que nunca se abriera.

— Si-si — Tartamudeó ella cerrando los ojos.

— Vamos, solo es una fiesta, además seguro serás el centro de atención — Le intentó animar él, Rin solo le miró con duda — Recuerdas los pasos que te enseñe, ¿de acuerdo? — Rin asintió, aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos.

— Los recordaré — Susurró ella mirando al suelo.

— También sé cortes con todas las chicas, puede ser útil que te vuelvas amigas ya que son muy importantes para este reino y los vecinos — Rin asintió de nuevo — También es seguro que conozcas a la futura reina, así que espero que no alborotes celos acercándote mucho al príncipe o podría ser malo para ti — Rin asintió por tercera vez.

— Lo entiendo muy bien — Finalizó ella caminando de nuevo, Kaito le abrió la puerta para que ella entrará y al ver a tanta gente reunida y riendo empezó a sentir pánico.

Pero aunque intentará regresar, Kaito no la dejo porque la guio lentamente hasta el centro, Rin ya había visto el salón antes, era donde estaba el gran trono del rey, para esta ocasión lo habían decorado desde el techo hasta el suelo, una decoración bastante sutil pero que se veía hermosa, pero que también se perdía al haber tanta gente alrededor; la angustia en la pobre rubia creció al notar que por donde la llevaba Kaito, todos se quedaban mirándola lo cual el vacío dentro de ella podía hacerse mayor. Cuando por fin llegaron al trono donde Len estaba sentado desinteresadamente, ella se sintió un poco más segura al ver que lo único que había a su alrededor eran hombres mayores hablando, aunque el chico solo veía hacía el fondo como si eso fuera más interesante que lo que ellos decía.

— Len, aquí te traje a tu querida invitada — Kaito llamó la atención del rubio y de paso de los hombres mayores quienes fruncieron el ceño al verla.

— Ah, si — Len se levantó de su tronó y recibió la mano de la chica con la que la tenía sujeta Kaito.

— Majestad, ¿quién es su invitada? — Preguntó uno de los hombres, pero Len no respondió porque solo veía a Rin a los ojos intensamente.

— Te ves hermosa — Le susurró él sonriéndole radiantemente, Rin por fin sonrió al ver que Len no dejaba de mirarla.

— Gracias — Susurró ella con pena ya que no podía ignorar la mirada de todos sobre ella.

— Ejem… majestad — El hombre volvió a llamar la atención de Len.

— Ah, lo siento — Len solo le miró algo incómodo.

— ¿Es esta chica de la que nos informó la general Meiko? — Entonces Rin empezó a sentir algo de enojo, ya que empezaba a imaginarse que clases de comentarios les hizo Meiko a ellos.

— Si, es mi invitada, viene de un lugar muy lejano — Len no dio detalles — Su nombre es Rin — Len la presentó mientras ella hacía una leve reverencia — Rin, ellos son los consejeros reales, en momentos de crisis me ayudan a tomar decisiones y esas cosas — Len rodó sus ojos, Rin entendió que realmente no les agradaba el príncipe.

— Es un gusto — Rin les sonrió, pero rápidamente fue ignorada por todos ellos.

— ¿Podría concentrarse en el asunto que tenemos ahora? — En total eran cinco hombres quienes esperaban a que el príncipe se dignará a prestarles su atención.

— Si, claro — Len miró hacía la chica — Puedes ir y hacer amigos, o si quieres ve a comer algo, hay buenos bocadillos— Rin asintió mientras veía al chico estar alrededor de ellos.

— Como venía diciéndole, la mejor opción que tiene es la princesa del reino Kana ya que podríamos controlar todos los puertos en un gran margen y dejaría una gran ganancia — Uno de ellos empezó a hablar.

— ¿Qué hay de esa chica del oeste? — Preguntó el otro, Rin disimuladamente se dio la vuelta.

— Su reino no esta en las mejores condiciones por la amenaza que enfrentamos en el oeste, al parecer esas horribles lagartijas empezaron a dirigirse hacía su reino —

Rin solo se alejó lo suficiente para no oír ya sus palabras, ellos veían esto como una gran oportunidad de hacer negocios, Rin empezaba a odiar a esa clase de hombres, ya que se acordó de como ella prácticamente había sido vendida, y de alguna manera lo mismo iba a pasar con Len. Rin solo llegó hasta la mesa donde tomó un postre y empezó a comerlo, allí la gente hablaba divertida, aunque en ese momento no había nadie bailando, solo comían y reían, la chica podía ver a Gumi dirigir a los demás repartir la comida.

— Si no tienes a nadie con quien hablar, siempre puedes venir a mi lado — Rin oyó la voz de una chica que le parecía conocida.

— ¿Lily? — Ella sonrió al ser nombrada.

— Es bueno ver que no ha olvidado mi nombre señorita — Ella se posó a su lado comiendo un bocadillo.

— No te había visto — Rin le sonrió, Lily llevaba un vestido negro y el cabello recogido en un moño alto, vestida así parecía más adulta de lo que ya era.

— Pues yo me alegro de verte, la última vez que te vi estabas casi muerta o algo así — Rin recordó aquella vez y solo miró hacia el suelo aterrada.

— Ah, eso fue horrible —

— No quería recordártelo, pero aun tengo pesadillas con eso — Rin le miró tristemente, la chica apenada trato de sonreírle — Solo venía a saludarte, ya que como siempre estás sola — Lily cambio rápidamente la conversación.

— Si, yo… no soy buena en estas cosas — Lily solo rio levemente ya que eso le había quedado claro anteriormente.

— Que desperdicio, ¿acaso no te das de cuenta que todos te están mirando? — Rin miró hacía su alrededor donde pillo a varios chicos fingir mirar hacia otra parte — Tal vez lo que necesitas es una aliada que te presente a la gente, estoy dispuesta a ser esa aliada — Lily cruzó sus brazos, Rin sintió algo de pena.

— No es necesario — Pero la chica negó levemente.

— Nada de eso, vamos — Ella le tomó de la muñeca y la hizo caminar hasta algunos chicos que estaba reunidos.

Lily la presentó a ellos, mientras Rin los veía nerviosamente, todos le sonrieron y empezaron a hablarle animadamente, poco a poco la chica empezó a sentirse menos nerviosa al estar hablando con tanta gente, todos la trataban muy bien y empezaba a estar más cómoda en la fiesta. Luego las preguntas empezaron acerca de ella, todas eran difíciles de responder así que limitaba su información. Luego Lily la llevó con Kiyoteru quien había ido con su esposa Miki, solo bastaron unos minutos para que ambas chicas se entendieran a la perfección y empezaran a hacer bromas y a reír, Miki le contaba cosas graciosas que habían pasado con Lily quien a veces la regañaba por revelar sus oscuros secretos, pero Rin disfrutaba de la compañía de ellos.

Mientras conversaban el ruido de la gente empezó a disminuir y todos volteaban su mirada hacía la puerta, donde hacía su entrada una chica, hasta Rin desvió su mirada interesada en ella, aquella chica era de piel clara con un cabello blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo y vestía un vestido rosa fuerte que resaltaba más su piel; lentamente caminó ella por el salón mientras los demás invitados le abrían espacio para que pasará, detrás de ella iba una chica de cabellos violetas que la seguía de cerca. Rin tenia la misma pregunta que todos en esos momentos, pero no tardo en ser contestada.

— Princesa Ia, es un placer que haya venido — Uno de los hombres mayores de la corte se acercó hacía ella para saludarla.

— ¿Esa es la princesa de Vensen? — Preguntó Lily a Kiyoteru.

— Creo que si — Rin dejo de mirarla en ese instante, de nuevo empezaba a sentir la opresión en su pecho.

— Es muy bonita, nunca había visto una chica tan linda — Miki susurró hacía su amiga rubia quien asintió.

— Tienes razón, hablémosle más tarde — Le propuso Lily a Miki, esta asintió animadamente.

Rin solo se alejó un poco de ellos en total silencio, se quedó en el fondo de la habitación mirando la sonrisa de la princesa que habían invitado, miró hacía Len quien veía a la chica intensamente, sin apartar su mirada ni por un segundo, él se acercó hacía ella y tomó su mano para besarla delicadamente.

— Es un placer — Le saludó sonriéndole, todos se quedaron expectantes por lo que hacía el príncipe.

— ¿Qué le parece si inaugura el baile con ella? — Le propuso otra vez aquel hombre, Len se sorprendió pero Ia solo se sonrojo.

— ¿Ya es hora del baile? — Susurró ella apenada — siento llegar tarde — se disculpó ella.

— No se moleste, no se ha perdido de mucho — Ia le sonrió a él nerviosa — Me parece una buena idea empezar el baile con usted, por supuesto, si acepta — La chica asintió levemente.

El hombre solo se apartó y le dio la orden a los músicos para que empezaran a tocar, todos los presentes se dieron de cuenta de lo que iba a pasar así que se alejaron para hacer un circulo y dejar a la pareja en todo el centro. Len tomó la mano de la chica y ella lentamente se acercó hacía él para poner su propia mano encima del hombro del chico, él deslizó la suya por su delgada cintura y cuando la música empezó a sonar ambos se movían grácilmente por el salón, dejando a más de uno impresionado.

Rin veía la escena totalmente conmocionada, le costaba asimilar lo que pasaba en esos momentos, apartó su mirada de nuevo y se encontró con Kaito y Meiko quienes sonreían complacidos, luego de un rato, Kaito tomó la mano de Meiko y la dirigió hacía el centro para unirse al baile, por lo cual más personas empezaban a buscar a una pareja para comenzar lo que era realmente la reunión, un baile.

— Perdón, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? — Rin oyó la voz de un chico llamándole la atención, ella observó al chico de su edad quien le sonreía y le extendía la mano.

— Ah — en esos momentos las palabras de Kaito resonaron por su cabeza.

— ¿No se puede? —Preguntó el incómodo sin retirar la mano, pero su sonrisa aun la mantenía, pero Rin notaba el nerviosismo que él tenía.

— Yo debo advertirle que no soy muy buena bailando — Rin tomó su mano lentamente nerviosa también, pero solo oyó la risa de aquel chico.

— Yo también debo advertirle lo mismo —

Lentamente el chico la fue conduciendo hacia la pista de baile y siguiendo la misma rutina que los demás, tomó su mano y puso la otra mano en la cintura, lentamente la fue guiando, aunque torpemente, pero luego ambos se acostumbraron a la cercanía del otro y bailaron con más confianza. Rin observaba los ojos rojos de aquel chico pelirrojo, el hecho de que él también estuviera nervioso la hizo sentir mejor a la hora de bailar.

— Mi nombre es Fukase — Se presentó él mientras Rin trataba de seguirlo — ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? — Preguntó mientras le daba una vuelta.

— Soy Rin — Respondió ella rápidamente volviendo a sus brazos.

— Los rumores dicen que usted está viviendo en el castillo — Mencionó él, Rin asintió a eso — ¿Es pariente del príncipe Len? —

— No, no somos parientes, yo soy una amiga simplemente — Rin notó la sonrisa de satisfacción al oírle.

— No pensé que él príncipe pudiera tener amigos — Rin se desconcertó por su respuesta — Es bien sabido que es un hombre solitario, eso significa que usted es realmente especial — Rin se sonrojo al oírle.

— Para nada, el príncipe es muy amable cuando se le conoce bien, muchas personas lo quieren — Rin abogó por su amigo, Fukase le dedicaba una mirada de total complacencia.

La canción terminó, todas las parejas se dispersaron excepto algunas que aun se quedaron en la pista para bailar otra canción, Len miró hacía alrededor donde su fiesta parecía ser totalmente exitosa, la princesa frente a él le sonrió agradeciéndole por el baile.

— Yo quisiera hablar con usted — Susurró ella, Len asintió mientras se alejaba un poco de la pista y era seguido por la princesa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Len donde se aseguró que nadie los escuchaba ya que casi todos estaban alejados, pero aun así podían verlos.

— Vera… es sobre la situación en el exterior, las cosas no están yendo del todo bien con los reinos vecinos — Ella movía sus dedos nerviosamente — Esto… este reino está protegido por la barrera pero los incidentes fuera de ella se están saliendo de las manos en mi reino — Ella le miró apenada por su informé.

— Entonces… ¿quieres que te ayude? — Preguntó Len.

— Se ha rumoreado mucho entre mis padres y los demás que usted posee grandes poderes, así como los poderosos magos que levantaron la barrera mágica de su reino, ¿eso es verdad? — El rubio suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Hasta allá se han extendido los rumores? — Se quejó él mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza sintiendo un gran problema ponerse entre sus manos.

— ¿Son mentira? —

— No, no son mentira — Al escucharlo, los ojos de Ia empezaron a brillar esperanzada.

— ¿Puede ayudarnos? — Len solo lo meditó un poco.

— No puedo darte una respuesta ahora, después de todo la barrera de este país se levantó hace muchos años por tres magos, y yo soy solo uno, además los asuntos en mi reino están complicados ahora, pero quizás pueda ayudarlos de otra forma, solo déjeme pensarlo — Ella sonrió nerviosamente.

— Sé que es complicado lo que le pido, pero por favor considérelo, incluso si yo no soy elegida como su prometida — El rubio asintió levemente.

— No te preocupes, ¿volvemos? — La chica asintió caminando otra vez hacía el salón donde fue abordada inmediatamente por un montón de hombres para pedirle que bailará con ellos.

Len se sentó en su trono de nuevo, ahora que todos sus invitados estaban ocupados bailando, y los del consejo le habían dejado en paz, podía descansar por un segundo. Con su mirada buscó a Rin entre la multitud, pero al no encontrarla por donde la vio por última vez decidió mirar por la pista improvisada, allí la encontró bailando animadamente con un chico pelirrojo que no había visto antes, una vez la música terminó otra vez este se separó de la rubia y beso su mano delicadamente, y Rin soltó una ligera risa. Len volvió a sentir el miedo en su interior, su cabeza se lleno de pensamientos de que quizás estaba viendo el comienzo de una relación entre ambos jóvenes, lo cual hizo que su corazón se contrajera de dolor y su ira creciera, pero al hacerlo también crecieron las llamas de todas las velas del salón asustando a más de uno y llamando la atención de todos. La mayoría estaban confundidos por el hecho, pero los que conocían esta reacción solo le miraron a él, lo que hizo que se avergonzará de él mismo por perder el control de esa manera.

Quizás la mirada que más le inquieto fue la de Rin quien estaba confundida por esa reacción, pero luego ella volvió a mirar al chico delante de ella y siguió conversando como si nada sucediera, pronto los demás olvidaron el incidente con las llamas de las velas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Meiko se acercó hacía él sonriendo traviesamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Len fingió ignorancia mirando distraídamente hacía otro lado, Meiko solo observó a la chica rubia quien decidió seguir bailando con el chico pelirrojo.

— Ah, parece que nuestra niña lo hizo, mira justamente a quien fue a pescar — Len le miró con interés, aunque fingía que no — El hijo de Albert – Len reconoció el nombre, ese era uno de sus consejeros reales.

— No se parecen — Len seguía mirando a ambos chicos bailar.

— ¿Estas celoso? — Meiko formuló la pregunta malintencionadamente, pero Len no respondió, solo se obligaba a mirar lo feliz que parecía estar Rin al estar con ese joven.

— ¿Qué opinas de la princesa Ia? — Rápidamente evadió su pregunta con otra.

— Dicen que es una chica dulce y bondadosa que se preocupa por su pueblo, pero están en problemas así que me imagino que por eso asistió — Len solo asintió para confirmar sus sospechas.

— Me preocupa porque ella es hija única y nunca se intentó combinar dos reinos vecinos por la barrera — Susurró Len, pero Meiko solo miró hacía él, preocupada.

— ¿No te gusta? — Len escuchó esa pregunta algo sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — La mirada de preocupación de Meiko no se iba.

— Len… a pesar de que me gusta que consideres la política, al menos con el matrimonio podrías intentar escoger una persona que te guste, no pido que la ames, pero no mires a tu futura esposa como un negocio —

— A alguien como yo no se le permite amar — Len se levantó de su trono volviendo a mirar hacia alrededor, Meiko dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia quien parecía estar realmente cómoda en los brazos de otro hombre.

— Entonces… hagamos eso — Meiko tomó la mano de Len y lo dirigió hacía la pista, le hizo una seña a los músicos y ellos enseguida cambiaron la música.

— ¿Qué estás ha… — Antes de que pudiera preguntarle ella empezó a dirigirle en el baile, Len sonrió ya que sabía que ella era una persona dominante, incluso un simple baile no podía dejarlo en manos de un hombre.

Las personas alrededor se animaron a participar una vez más ya que la canción era conocida por la dinámica que presentaba, cada vez que los músicos cambiaban el ritmo se debía cambiar de pareja, así que cuando el ritmo cambio, también lo hicieron las parejas, Rin terminó en las manos de un hombre desconocido pero que le sonrió apenas la vio, ella ya había estado un tiempo con Fukase por lo cual se había acostumbrado a él, pero la nueva persona que le tocó le puso de nuevo nerviosa.

— Que encantadora señorita me ha tocado — Rin asintió levemente a lo que dijo él hombre pero no miró a sus ojos sino a sus pies rogando porque cambiará la canción rápidamente.

Meiko fue a parar a las manos de un consejero mientras que Len recibió a una chica rubia de cabello ondulado.

— Ah, príncipe, es un placer — ella sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por Len — Mi nombre es Seeu y soy la princesa del reino de Kana— se presentó ella mientras Len asimilaba la rápida presentación.

— Gracias por asistir — Fue lo único que logró decir formando una sonrisa en su rostro sin tratar de perder el balance, a diferencia de la otra chica ella no se había presentado directamente, pero Len se sentía avergonzado de no ofrecerle una buena bienvenida.

De nuevo la música cambio y otra vez hubo un cambio de pareja, Rin fue entregada a los brazos de Kiyoteru que le sonrió cómodamente, Rin por fin pudo tranquilizarse de nuevo, el castaño la guiaba sin presiones por la pista, Rin visualizo a la esposa de él bailando con un chico de cabellos blancos que le miraba coquetamente, y que de cierta manera hacía que el castaño frente a ella frunciera el ceño. A Len la próxima mujer que le toco era alguien de su propio reino que era de clase alta, ella se emocionó al verlo que empezó a hablar de varias cosas.

La siguiente pareja llegó, a Rin le tocó a aquel chico peliblanco de ojos dispares que antes había bailado con Miki, ahora él le sonreía coquetamente a ella mientras le preguntaba toda su información. Por el lado de Len, su pareja fue al chica de cabello violeta que vino con la princesa Ia, quien resultó ser una chica de alta cuna quien era su amiga, pero ella no hablaba casi, solo respondía las preguntas.

Al nuevo cambio Rin se paralizó al encontrar los ojos azules de Kaito mirándole sorprendido.

— Espero que recuerdes los pasos — Rin asintió energéticamente.

— No he pisado a nadie — Contestó ella mientras él tomaba la posición que siempre tomaba, pero Rin se seguía sintiendo intimidada por su mirada y sin querer volvió a pisarlo, Kaito solo fingió que nada había pasado pero Rin sentía la presión en su mano y su cintura por lo enojado que estaba.

Coincidencialmente a Len le volvió a tocar Ia, quien fue su primera pareja de baile en la noche, ella le sonrió mientras un sonrojo se adornaba por sus mejillas, el chico trato de evadir el tema de la ayuda que le había pedido cuando le volvió a preguntar mientras bailaba con ella. Nuevamente el ritmo cambio y Len recibió a su próxima compañera que para su sorpresa fue Rin. Ambos se sorprendieron pero inmediatamente se tomaron de las manos, Len por fin se sintió tranquilo al igual que Rin.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el baile? — Preguntó el rubio a la chica que estaba en silencio.

— Bien, me he divertido — Confesó ella mientras trataba de mentirle ya que no todo en la noche había ido bien.

—Vi que hiciste un nuevo amigo — Le comentó él dándole una vuelta y volviendo a atraerla hacia él.

— Si, es agradable — Respondió ella bajando su mirada.

— Quizás deberías invitarlo a tomar el té uno de estos días —

— Me parece una buena idea, también deberíamos invitar a la princesa de allá — Rin frunció el ceño involuntariamente, Len se sorprendió por su tono de voz que denotaba su molestia, pero aquella molestia de la chica solo hizo que él se sintiera feliz.

— También puede hacerse — Susurró él, Rin solo empuño sus manos al oírle.

— Len… — susurró ella mientras un par de lágrimas amenazaban de salir de sus ojos, en ese instante una fuerte brisa entró en el salón haciendo que todas las velas se apagaran.

— Lo siento… no es como si yo deseará esto — Len trató de calmarla al ver que de nuevo usaba involuntariamente sus poderes, los invitados se veían confundidos en la oscuridad e incluso los músicos pararon la música.

— Es por el reino… lo sé — Susurró ella — Pero, aunque solo fuera leve, ¿te gusta? — Preguntó entre susurros, Len suspiró.

— Solo es mi obligación, Rin — Respondió él tratando de no provocarla más — Para mí solo es un acuerdo que beneficia a todos— Le quiso aclarar él, pero logró el efecto contrario al hacerse más fuerte la brisa.

— Creo que ya entiendo lo que Gakupo dijo — Afirmó ella separándose — Nunca piensas en ti, siempre estás sacrificándote por todos, ¿no te importa tu propia felicidad? — Len no sabía que responderle, solo sentía incomodidad por la pregunta.

— No puedo darme el lujo de ser egoísta todo el tiempo — Len trató de explicarle, aunque no podía decir toda la verdad, y Rin en ese momento entendió que él ocultaba algo más — El haberte traído aquí es el único capricho que he tenido en años y ya ves que termino mal —

— ¿Solo soy un capricho para ti? — Len suspiró.

— No es hora para esto —

Len se alejó mientras Rin se quedaba en medio de la pista, ya casi todos se habían dispersado, los sirvientes prendían de nuevo las velas una a una hasta que la habitación se iluminó de nuevo, Fukase quien había visto la pequeña pelea desde lo lejos se acercó hacía la rubia un poco preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, Rin asintió alejándose de la pista con él.

Len fue confrontado de nuevo por sus consejeros, algunos le preguntaban si ya había elegido a su prometida, pero Len solo estaba pensativo en que debería hacer, ahora no se sentía con ganas de ser amable con nadie más.

— Por favor príncipe, debe escoger una prometida hoy, no puede darse el lujo de organizar fiestas cada vez que quiera — Len rodó los ojos fastidiado.

— Si quiere podemos ofrecerle nuestras candidatas — Sugirió uno, todos los demás les pareció buena idea.

— De acuerdo — Pronunció Len mientras todos se sonreían los unos a los otros.

— Opino que sería bueno para el reino que escogiera a la señorita Eli, ella pertenece a al alcurnia de este reino, ya que después de todo combinar este reino con otro no es algo posible por la barrera — Len se dio de cuenta que la conversación que tenía con los consejeros se hizo de interés para todo el salón — Ven aquí — El consejero le hizo una seña a la chica quien se acercó y le hizo una reverencia.

— En mi humilde opinión la princesa de Vensen, Ia, sería mejor opción, se ha conocido en todos los rincones que ella es una persona con grandes dotes de liderazgo — Otro entró en la disputa, Ia al escucharle se hizo a un lado de la otra candidata.

— La princesa Ia es hija única, por tradición cuando se une la nobleza de este reino con otro el príncipe o la princesa deja su lugar al segundo en el linaje, ella no puede darse el lujo de eso, por eso yo propongo a Yukari que es parte de la alta alcurnia de Vensen — Otro propuso a la chica con la que Ia había llegado, ella lucía sorprendida, pero al ver que Ia le hizo una señal se acercó hacía ella para hacer parte de la fila.

— ¡Yo sigo diciendo que la princesa Seeu de Kana es la mejor opción!, es bien sabido que el reino de Kana se esta volviendo una potencia por su acceso al mar, además opinó que no puede ponerse a la barrera como una imposibilidad para unificar a los dos reinos — Como las otras Seeu se acercó hacía las demás, Len solo alzó una ceja interesado en esa acción por parte de las chicas, ahora todas eran el centro de atención de la discusión y de las miradas de los espectadores.

En medio del salón se inició una discusión sobre cual era mejor para el príncipe, obviamente él era ajeno a las discusiones, todos los invitados parecían tener una opinión sobre quien era más adecuada para el príncipe, algunos se iban por la más bonita, otros por la más rica. Rin veía entristecida la escena, todo esto parecía una venta al mejor postor y Len era el premio, aunque las chicas también parecían ser juzgadas por su posición y por sus riquezas, pero entre ellas y Len no había ningún vínculo emocional.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas? — Preguntó Fukase a la chica, Rin solo le miró incomoda.

— Me parece una discusión sin sentido, yo no puedo entender realmente porque esto es más un acuerdo comercial que una propuesta de matrimonio — Fukase solo rio por el comentario de la chica.

— Es porque eso es, es triste pero es la verdad, no todos pueden darse el lujo de casarse por amor — Una frustrada Rin enarcó sus cejas enojada — El príncipe hasta ahora había rechazado todas las ofertas, siempre pensé que al final elegiría a alguien que él quisiera ya que él tiene el poder de oponerse al consejo, incluso tiene el poder de oponerse a la nobleza, hasta ahora él había hecho lo que se le dio la gana sin escuchar los consejos de esos viejos hipócritas interesados, pero en este asunto parece indeciso, como si realmente quisiera estar al lado de otra persona pero se obliga a no ir por ella, ¿por qué no vas y le propones matrimonio? — Rin al escucharlo se sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo podría? — Rin miró hacía el suelo avergonzada ya que parecía haber sido expuesta delante de un extraño.

— ¿No te arrepentirás por ni siquiera intentarlo? — Cuestionó él — Si eres rechazada, puedes casarte conmigo — Rin solo se alejó un poco al oírle.

— Nos conocimos hace menos de dos horas — Le recordó ella incomoda.

— El príncipe también las conoce hace dos horas, y se va a casar con una de ellas — Rin suspiró, él tenía razón — ¿No sería mejor para él casarse con alguien a quien conoce y quiere? — Fukase solo le dio un pequeño empujón animándola.

Rin aún seguía indecisa sobre sus intenciones, aunque era animada por Fukase, ella sabía cual sería la respuesta de Len, aunque una parte de ella deseaba decirle realmente lo que sentía aunque supiera que lo iba a perder, pero entonces recordó que de cualquier manera iba a perderlo, así que era mejor no arrepentirse de nada; ella inhalo el aire reuniendo el valor para acercarse lo suficiente y poder preguntarle a Len sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero entonces una mano agarró su muñeca.

— No te atrevas — Meiko le agarró fuertemente sin soltarla — Solo te pondrás en vergüenza a ti y a él — Rin trató de quitarse la mano de Meiko pero no pudo.

— ¿A quién escoge? — Finalmente oyó la pregunta de uno de los consejeros.

— Yo… pienso que tener a una persona que tenga experiencia en el trono y en el manejo de un reino es la mejor decisión — Len se acercó hacía Ia quien se puso nerviosa al verle, Rin miró sorprendida la escena, su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa por el miedo que le causo ver como Len tomaba la mano de la chica.

Sin esperar más se soltó de la castaña y caminó rápidamente hacía afuera del salón, ya no podía soportarlo, Len había escogido a una chica y esa no era ella, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir quedándose a mirar?, la rubia corrió por los corredores hasta que llegó hacia el jardín donde cayó al suelo dándose cuenta que ya no podía ver por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, una tras otras fueron deslizándose por sus mejillas, Rin tomó su pecho y lo apretó tratando de ya no sentir dolor pero todo era en vano.

— Nunca pensé… nunca creí que dolería así — Susurró ella dándose cuenta que una lluvia torrencial comenzó sin avisar — Creí que podría aguantarlo — Ella empezó a gimotear sin poder articular alguna palabra más.

— Si que eres problemática — Ella escuchó esa voz y por un segundo tuvo esperanza de que fuera Len quien llegó a buscarla, pero luego sintió un golpe atrás de su cabeza que la dejo inconsciente.

* * *

.

.

.

— Por eso me gustaría conocerlas un poco más y saber más de sus reinos y sus formas de gobernar — Len inmediatamente tomó con su otra mano la de Seeu que le miró sorprendida — ¿Serían mis invitadas hasta que tome una decisión? — Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas por la petición.

— Por supuesto — Contestó la rubia emocionada.

— Si, claro — Ia se sintió decepcionada ya que por un segundo creyó que le iba a escoger.

— ¿Están satisfechos con eso? — Preguntó Len soltándolas y dirigiéndose a su consejo, ellos asintieron no muy animados pero al menos el príncipe había reducido su búsqueda a dos pretendientes.

— Esperemos que tome una decisión lo más pronto posible— Articulo uno de ellos mientras todos empezaban a hablar de nuevo.

Yukari felicitó a Ia ya que estaba emocionada por su amiga, Seeu apenas podía creerlo, los acompañantes de las chicas empezaron a hablar con ellas mientras se formaba un gran circulo alrededor de ellas, Meiko se acercó hacía él sonriéndole.

— Al fin — Ella puso la mano en su hombro dándole palmaditas — El final de la soltería de un hombre es duro, pero seguramente alguna de ellas dos será la indicada — Murmuró ella, Len asintió sin mucho animo del cual Meiko pudo darse cuenta.

En esos momentos el sonido de gotas de lluvia cayendo sorprendió a más de uno.

— Que mala suerte — Murmuró la castaña quejándose — Si no para esta lluvia habrá que darle posada a toda esta gente, ¿hay suficientes cobijas? — Se preguntó ella, Len ya tenía suficiente con las dos nuevas chicas en el castillo.

— No te preocupes, haré que escampe — Él se acercó hacía una ventana e hizo un movimiento con la mano para alejar las nubes pero estás no lo hicieron —Ah… ella esta… — Len se sintió culpable en ese momento.

— ¿No puedes? — Preguntó Meiko extrañada.

— Si, solo tengo que… — Antes de que Len pudiera terminar de hablar un fuerte rayo cayó cerca de castillo lo que provocó un gran sonido que asustó a todos los presentes, los gritos de las chicas resonaron por el salón — Eso… lo siento Rin — Len cerró sus ojos sintiendo una gran culpa, ese descontrol significaba una gran inestabilidad emocional por parte de ella, así que seguramente estaba llorando y sufriendo en esos momentos.

— ¿Len? — Meiko volvió a llamarle la atención, pero Len no hizo caso, miró hacía alrededor tratando de hallar a la rubia pero no la veía por ningún lado.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Rin? —

— Ella… cuando te vio escoger se fue corriendo por el pasillo, sé que le duele pero lo va a superar no te preocupes… —

Len solo se fue por el pasillo antes de que ella pudiera terminar lo que le decía siguió caminando por allí tratando de encontrarla, tenía que calmarla antes de que esto se convirtiera en un desastre, cuando Rin tenía esas emociones la integridad de la barrera se veía afectada demasiado, y con lo intensa que era la lluvia y los rayos seguramente lograría quebrarla esta vez definitivamente. Len llegó al jardín donde creyó que estaría, pero no logró ver nada, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la lluvia se había detenido.

* * *

Debido a que estoy hasta el cuello de tareas, decidi que lo más inteligente era que actualizará unas horas antes (porque ya me voy a dormir temprano), asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo 11!, con un cierre dramatico (?), ya solo me queda un capitulo escrito, eso significa que es posible que se acaben las actualizaciones mensuales, la próxima es el 8 de junio, y de ahí veremos que pasa.

 **Ana** : Gracias por pasarte y seguir leyendome C:, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **Tsukihimeprincess:** Pobre Kaito, en este fic todos lo odian y lo homosexualizan :v, si tienen teorias sobre lo que va a pasar, ahora es el momento de que las hagan C:.

Nos vemos dentro de un mes.


	12. Chapter 12

Un chico se encontraba de un lado para el otro caminando por su oficina, el estrés se marcaba claramente en su cara, miró por la ventana y el cielo se veía totalmente despejado, pero su tormenta interior lo estaba destruyendo completamente.

— Vas a hacer un hueco en el piso— Kaito estaba sentado en el mueble con sus brazos cruzados.

— No logras entenderme — Contestó frustrado Len, Kaito solo alzó una ceja incrédulo, nunca antes lo había visto tan estresado y desesperado — Rin está desaparecida y nadie puede encontrarla —

— Quizás volvió al lugar donde pertenecía — Le propuso él pero Len negó rápidamente.

— Por supuesto que no, el espejo sigue intacto — Aunque el chico no entendía muy bien a que se refirió con eso decidió ignorarlo.

— Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, nada inusual ha pasado, significa que ella está bien, ¿cierto? — Len se detuvo al oírle.

— Si eso es así… ¿por qué me siento tan inquieto? — Preguntó él cruzando sus brazos y tratando de pensar.

— De acuerdo, mandaré de nuevo a buscarla con los guardias para que estés tranquilo — Kaito se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación dejando al rubio solo.

En su agonía Len decidió volver a buscarla, no sabía si se estaba escondiendo de él o si algo realmente le había pasado, lo único que sabía con certeza es que ella seguía con vida y que estaba en algún lado del reino. Mientras caminaba por los corredores logró observar a las dos invitadas especiales que se habían quedado estos dos últimos días en su castillo.

— Oh, príncipe Len — Le saludó la rubia de cabello largo y ondulado llegando a su lado — Buenos días, ¿hoy tiene tiempo para conversar? — Preguntó ella, Ia llegó a su lado también mirándole inquieta.

— No sabía que este reino fuera tan difícil de administrar que tuviera que estar tanto tiempo trabajando — Confesó ella, Len les miró realmente apenado.

— Sé que les pedí algo realmente egoísta y lamento desperdiciar su tiempo, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado con algo de suma importancia, no puedo estar tranquilo si no lo resuelvo — Intentó explicarles él pero ellas no se veían del todo satisfechas.

— Quizás podamos ayudarle — Le sugirió Ia mientras lo observaba.

— No, no se molesten con eso — Insistió él pero Seeu solo miró a su nueva amiga con una mirada cómplice.

— Vamos príncipe, también tenemos obligaciones, si logramos solucionarlo juntos será mejor para todos — Le persuadió Seeu.

— Si, nosotras podemos ayudarle, tenga un poco de confianza en nosotras — Ia se unió a ella, Len sintió algo presionado.

— Yo… — Y Len se rindió finalmente suspirando y mirando al suelo realmente apenado, dándole una idea a las chicas de que en verdad era algo serio— Alguien muy importante para mí se perdió hace dos días, ella estaba en la fiesta y nadie sabe a donde se fue, eso me preocupa mucho — Les explicó él sin dar muchos detalles, ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra.

— Me imagino que ya la han buscado por todas partes — Len asintió a la afirmación que hizo Ia.

— ¿Podría ser que se pelearon? — Preguntó Seeu, Len solo le sonrió incómodamente.

— Algo así —

— Si está molesta contigo entonces se está escondiendo en algún lado — Len solo negó lentamente.

—No está en el castillo y ella no conoce algún otro lugar al que ir — Ia observó la cara de preocupación que tenía Len en ese momento.

— Cuando yo me enojaba con mis padres, siempre me escondía en algún lugar donde pensaba que ellos jamás podrían encontrarme, siempre iba a lugares que solo yo conocía, ¿estás seguro que ella no conocía otro lugar aparte de este? — Len solo lo meditó un momento.

— Tal vez haya uno… — Murmuró él despacio — Gracias a ambas, iré a buscarla allá —

— De nada — Respondieron ambas al unisonó, Len empezó a correr de nuevo, mientras las dos chicas soltaban risitas cómplices.

No había pensado antes en ese lugar porque no pensaba que Rin estuviera escondiéndose de él, pero había la posibilidad de que ella hubiera ido allá. Len salió del castillo de nuevo, sin levantar sospecha, iba con su capucha azul oscuro por la calle, las personas de su pueblo parecían estar más animados de lo usual, muchos comentaban los rumores de la fiesta y el rubio solo podía escucharlos con un sentimiento de culpa en su corazón. Quizás si le había hecho enojar lo suficiente como para alejarla para siempre, algo que era inevitable a largo plazo, pero Len no disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, y la idea de que Rin le odiará en ese momento lo quebraba lentamente por dentro.

Lentamente sus pasos fueron disminuyendo su prisa, solo miraba el suelo y su atención por su alrededor iba decreciendo, cuando volvió a preocuparse por lo que lo rodeaba vio la puerta de la herrería que había visitado hace algunos días, lentamente la fue abriendo dejándose pasar a la casa.

— Bienvenido — Una voz cantarina lo saludó lo cual sorprendió al chico.

* * *

La oscuridad rodeaba el lugar, la chica podía escuchar a algunos animales afuera, ellos cantaban alegremente mientras ella trataba de mantenerse despierta oyéndolos, pero cada segundo resonaban más y más lejos, hasta que el silencio volvió a ser el invitado allí, Ella no sabía exactamente desde cuando había estado allí, solamente despertó sintiéndose sedienta, y una pequeña antorcha iluminaba el cuarto donde se encontraba, era una jaula, con barrotes gruesos, rodeaban parte del cuarto, no todo, solo lo suficiente para encerrarla, el piso no estaba hecho de piedra, era tierra seca donde estaba sentada ahora. Al principio trato de pedir ayuda, pero después de un rato se cansó, así que las horas pasaron y pasaron, hasta que su carcelero decidió mostrarse. Un encapuchado le trajo comida y agua, ni siquiera se atrevió a bajar la capucha, solo la dejo cerca y se fue; en cuanto Rin toco la comida, el sueño la invadió de nuevo, sin duda la comida tenía algo que la hizo dormir por horas y horas, cuando volvió a despertar la antorcha ya se había apagado, su carcelero no había vuelto y ahora se encontraba rodeada de oscuridad.

— ¿Es mi destino estar encerrada? — Se susurró a sí misma con ironía, este cuarto ni siquiera tenía un espejo para comunicarse con su mago personal, y volver a probar la soledad era una tortura a quien ya había sido liberada una vez.

De pronto los sonidos de pasos acercándose la alertaron, la puerta de madera fue abierta lentamente dejando pasar al encapuchado otra vez, Rin fingió estar dormida para que el carcelero se relajará lo suficiente y bajara la guardia. El hombre solo la miró por un par de segundos cuando volvió a prender la antorcha y dejo de nuevo un plato de comida con agua, mientras se agachaba para dejarlo, Rin se levantó rápidamente tomando la capucha y jalándola con fuerza para dejar expuesto a la persona misteriosa.

— ¡Maldición! — Rin solo abrió sus ojos sorprendiéndose por encontrarse a Kaito delante de ella.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó tomando la capucha entre sus manos, Kaito solo frunció el ceño.

— No es de tu importancia — Murmuró él molesto.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? — Rin se exaltó levantándose del suelo enojada — ¡Me tienes prisionera!, ¡lo mínimo que puedas hacer es decirme por qué! — Exigió ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sintiéndose traicionada.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? — Él sonrió maliciosamente, Rin se calmó un poco.

— No, pensándolo bien, tú solo me mentirías — Rin solo miró hacia otro lado.

— O quizás lo que estás pensado es acertado — Le picó él mientras se acercaba — Dime, ¿por qué Kaito haría tal cosa tan horrible? — Rin solo tapó sus orejas sin querer oírlo — Lo más probable es que fuera orden de Len, ¿cierto?—

— Mentiroso — Susurró ella tratando de no dejarse influenciar — Len no sería capaz de algo tan atroz… —

— ¿Y tú que vas a saber del príncipe?, solo eres una aparecida de la nada, yo he estado a su lado años, ayudándole a levantar el reino, ¡de ninguna manera dejaré que por tu culpa se destruya mi hogar! — Gritó él resonando por los pasillos.

— ¿Y por qué destruiría el reino mi amistad con Len? — Exigió saber ella, Kaito enarcó sus cejas, tentando a decirle.

— Porque Len me contó la verdad sobre ti — Rin solo guardo silencio al oírle, la tan anhelada verdad que Gakupo le había mencionado — él dijo que ambos comparten una maldición — Rin solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

— Len dijo que ambos tienen una maldición, que cuando eres feliz, a él le pasan cosas malas, y cuando él es feliz, cosas malas pasan contigo — Rin no lograba comprender lo que decía completamente — Por eso, desde que llegaste, todo es un caos, y por tu culpa, la barrera de este reino se destruirá y desataras el apocalipsis en estas tierras—

— Solo mientes — Rin se sentó en el suelo frustrada — No es posible que yo haga eso — Rin dudaba de sus palabras, Kaito suspiró.

— Mi única forma de proteger a Len y al reino es tenerte aquí, no voy a dejarte salir de nuevo — La rubia le miraba con miedo, no dudaba de esa sentencia.

— Cuando Len se enteré de esto… — Ella temió terminar la frase.

— Esta bien, yo haré cualquier cosa por el bienestar de Len, incluso si a él no le agradan mis métodos — Kaito endureció su mirada — Además, estoy en ventaja por la maldición que tienen, si te asesino entonces él morirá también —

— ¿Qué? — Rin no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de la boca del chico.

— Lo que oíste — Kaito solo se marchó dejándola sola otra vez, Rin solo se abrazó a ella misma, no parecía estar mintiendo con eso último que acababa de oír.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Len al chico de cabellos purpuras, él tomaba el té tranquilo mirándole desde la mesa.

— Estaba esperando a que fuera Rin quien viniera por respuestas o refugio— Gakupo dejo de lado el té — Pero esta vez fuiste tú, esto no me gusta — Y él medito unos segundos al verlo.

— Yo... — Len se sintió avergonzado de si mismo, Gakupo lo miraba con sus ojos violetas algo inquieto, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

— La fuerte tormenta de hace días fue creada por Rin, y escuche que en la fiesta que hiciste escogiste a dos pretendientes y que pronto te ibas a casar, lo primero que hice fue volver para esperar a que Rin viniera llorando a mis brazos, pero no fue así, y él que hayas venido solo me aclara en que algo ha pasado con ella — Analizó rápidamente Gakupo, Len asintió tratando de no mirarlo.

— Lo siento… soy un desastre — Se disculpó Len, Gakupo suspiró al oírle.

— No lo eres, no digas eso — Gakupo se acercó poniéndole una mano en su hombro — ¿Qué paso? — Se animó a preguntarle con una sonrisa.

— Ese día de la fiesta… Rin desapareció, no importa cuanto la busque, no logró encontrarla, creí que podría estar aquí… pero… — Gakupo suspiró.

— Entiendo — Él chico cerró sus ojos cruzando sus brazos, tratando de no molestarse.

— ¿En serio? — Le cuestionó Len al ver su actitud.

— Si, lo entiendo, no es tu culpa Len — Len solo parpadeó confundido al oírle, en cierta parte, su propio corazón se sintió aliviado al escuchar esas palabras.

— Pero perdí a Rin— Se obligó a recordarse, Gakupo solo sonrió.

— Entonces solo debemos encontrarla — La sonrisa del mago hizo tranquilizar al afligido corazón de Len.

— ¿Y cómo lo haremos? —

— ¡Obvio!, ¡con un hechizo! — Gakupo camino delante de él saliendo de la casa, Len lo siguió por inercia.

— ¿Cuál? — Exigió saber él siguiéndole.

— Uhm… — él pareció meditarlo un segundo — ¿la última vez que la viste fue en la fiesta? — El rubio asintió — Empecemos por allí.

Len no estaba muy seguro de seguirlo, al final ambos salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar hacía el castillo, Gakupo no parecía perturbado, pero Len si, no confiaba mucho en él, pero recordaba el sueño que había tenido con su yo anterior, así que decidió confiar en si mismo y darle una oportunidad a Gakupo.

Una vez entraron al castillo, Gakupo llamaba la atención, no era usual ver a una persona desconocida caminar con tanta tranquilidad dentro del castillo, incluso con Len siguiéndole llamaba el doble de la atención.

— ¿Dónde fue? — Preguntó Gakupo.

— En el salón principal — Contestó él mirando hacía el suelo.

Gakupo se dirigía hacía el salón principal cuando las dos invitadas del príncipe aparecieron dentro de su campo de visión.

— Oh, príncipe — ambas lo saludaron — ¿Ha encontrado a su amiga? — Preguntó Ia, ambas chicas miraron al chico de cabellos violetas que les sonrió.

— No, aun no — Len solo bajo su cabeza.

— ¿Y quién es este caballero? — Preguntó Seeu al observarlo.

— Él es… —

— No soy nadie importante, solo soy un adivino que pasaba por aquí — Gakupo se burló un poco de su expresión.

— ¿Adivino? — Cuestionó la rubia.

— Si, aunque mi oficio principal es vender cristales — Ambas chicas solo se miraron entre si, Ia le sonrió.

— ¿Puedes adivinar mi futuro? — Preguntó ella emocionada.

— El futuro es muy impredecible, es más fácil leer lo que esta escrito a lo que aun no se ha escrito — Gakupo solo mencionó eso — La princesa de Vensen es una gran líder, todos en su reino la quieren por su valentía y compromiso, seguramente podrá lograr su objetivo por el cual vino — Ia pestañeó un par de veces al oírle.

— Y la princesa de Kana, es muy astuta e inteligente, en sus manos cualquier reino florecería comercialmente, pero en el amor no tiene suerte — Gakupo solo miró a Len, le estaba tirando indirectas.

— ¿Enserio? — Seeu solo le miró decepcionada.

— Como les dije, el futuro aun no está escrito — él les sonrió radiantemente — Pero… él futuro del príncipe si lo está y ninguna de ustedes está enlazada a él — De nuevo le miro de reojo, Len suspiró.

— Gakupo… — Le riño Len tomándole de la muñeca — Por favor no le hagan caso a este charlatán — Gakupo se despedía de ellas con la mano, ambas chicas solo se miraron entre si de nuevo, esta vez melancólicas.

— No te molestes, solo dije la verdad — Len lo soltó de la muñeca.

— Mi futuro no será el que tú quieres — Len solo frunció el ceño.

— Oh vamos, el futuro que quiero para ti es el mismo que tu deseas — Len negó.

— Ese futuro no existe, es el más imposible de los futuros, no… no… — Len solo empuño sus manos mientras mordía sus labios fuertemente.

— No quieres ilusionarte — afirmó él.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? — Len trato de no alzar su voz para armar una escena — ¡Esta maldición es indestructible! — Gakupo borró su cara animada.

— Bien, encontremos a Rin para seguir con este juego de agonía — Gakupo se adelantó hasta la sala, Len por uso segundos se quedó en su puesto tratando de calmarse.

Len volvió al lado de Gakupo, este solo miraba el salón que ya lucía limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado allí.

— Necesito que te concentres en el último momento en que la viste — Le ordenó él tomando sus manos.

— ¿Qué va a pasar exactamente? —

— Solo hazlo — Len cerró sus ojos siguiendo el ejemplo de Gakupo, él trato de pensar en la última vez que le había visto.

Esa pequeña pelea que habían tenido anteriormente.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a todas las personas reunidas a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué? — Solo pudo expresar el rubio, Gakupo solo miraba hacía alrededor.

— Vaya, si que fue una buena fiesta, a mí nunca me invitas a nada — Se quejó él cruzando sus brazos.

— No es momento para eso — Len miró hacía su alrededor y se encontró con su propia figura bailando con Rin.

— Es un hechizo que nos muestra la ilusión de lo que paso — Explicó brevemente Gakupo — Solo son imágenes de los recuerdos que tiene el palacio — Len solo alzó una ceja confundido, en ese instante la velas se apagaron.

Allí ambos empezaron a discutir, Len solo desvió su mirada sintiéndose culpable, lo indiferente que se portó con ella le avergonzó, Gakupo solo se quedó en silenció observando la escena, no parecía estar muy feliz de verlos discutir.

Luego sucedió el pequeño espectáculo para escoger prometida.

"¿Por qué no vas a proponerle matrimonio?"

Len al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la ilusión de Fukase, se sorprendió y se sonrojo, si ella hubiera hecho eso, ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado?

— Me agrada ese chico — Gakupo lo distrajo — él es bastante observador — En ese instante miraron a Meiko tomar la muñeca de la chica para impedir que hiciera su locura — Ella se ve aterradora — Susurró el chico de cabellos morados.

— Lo es —

En el momento en que Len tomó la mano de Ia, Rin salió corriendo del salón.

— Apresúrate — Gakupo paso por medio de las ilusiones, estás se desvanecieron en un segundo, solo la de Rin quedó presente y está corría.

Len lo siguió rápidamente, él solo veía a la chica correr por los corredores llorando, por lo cual su corazón empezó a oprimirse, él era el culpable del sufrimiento de Rin, siempre lo era.

Entonces llegaron al jardín, Gakupo se detuvo al ver a la chica en el suelo llorar sin consuelo.

— Yo… — Len también se detuvo, esa ilusión era una tortura para él.

— Esta bien… sé que haces lo mejor que puedes — Gakupo no lo culpó de ello, pero Len si lo hacía.

Fue cuando una figura encapuchada apareció y golpeó a la chica.

— ¿Qué? — Solo pudo decir Len al ver al encapuchado, no podía creerlo — Kaito… — Susurró él con rabia.

— Cálmate— Gakupo sentía la ira del rubio crecer rápidamente — Vamos a ver a donde la lleva—

Ambos observaron como tomaba a la inconsciente chica entre sus brazos y se acercaba hacía el jardín, Len ya intuía hacía donde se dirigía, Len también pudo ver otra vez su propia figura llegar hacía el jardín, estuvo tan cerca de atrapar al culpable en el acto. Ambos chicos siguieron a Kaito quien tenía un caballo esperando justo en el hueco que había en la muralla que rodeaba el castillo.

— ¡Vamos! — Gakupo lo rodeó a él y a Len con una burbuja para que ambos pudieran seguirlo por el aire.

— Oh dios… — Len se angustiaba a cada segundo al ver como el chico avanzaba por el peligroso bosque con Rin como equipaje.

— No te preocupes, debe de estar bien — Le aseguró el chico, pero Len no confiaba en su palabra.

* * *

Rin observaba la llama de nuevo, mientras se perdía entre sus pensamientos, meditaba todo lo que Kaito le había dicho, no podía ser posible que ella tuviera una maldición tan horrible con Len, nunca había visto signos de que algo así ocurriera frente a sus narices y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Rin de nuevo vio a Kaito entrar al cuarto, esta vez traía más comida para ella.

— ¿Aun no te comes lo que te deje? — Preguntó él enarcando las cejas.

— No la voy a comer, sé que le pones algo para hacerme dormir — Rin le desafío de nuevo.

— Es la forma más segura de que no ocurra algo malo en el reino, además te recuerdo que si no comes vas a morir y también Len morirá —

— Yo no quiero dormir más — Sentenció ella, pero dudaba internamente.

— Len siempre se sacrificó por ti, ¿no es así? — él intentó persuadirla usando otro método— ¿No eres capaz de dormir por su seguridad? —

— Yo… — Rin no iba a dejarse chantajear por ese discurso.

— Si duermes nada malo le pasará, él podrá ser feliz con su nueva prometida —

— Basta — Rin se tapó sus oídos, Kaito suspiró.

— Esta maldición casi te mata, la flecha que te atravesó fue porque Len se sentía feliz de que tu disfrutaras su reunión, si eso pasa con algo tan mínimo, ¿te imaginas que podría pasarle cada vez que sonríes? —

— Para — Rin empezó a llorar, no podía imaginarse nada más que a Len pasando por las mismas circunstancias que ella.

— ¿Cuántas veces habrá llorado porque tú descuidadamente disfrutabas de la vida? —

— Ya entendí, por favor, ¡para!—Le rogó ella, era preferible estar dormida a tener que seguir siendo torturada psicológicamente por Kaito.

Rin tomó el vaso con sus manos dispuesta a tomarse el agua, Kaito sonrió por fin.

— Haces lo correcto — Dijo él, Rin dirigió el vaso a sus labios, pero oyó un fuerte sonido que venía de afuera — diablos… — Kaito solo se levantó nervioso.

Rin dejo el vaso en el suelo, también se levantó nerviosa, observó a Kaito sacar una daga de su bolsillo y abrió la reja para atraparla y atraerla hacía él, e inmediatamente guio la daga hacía su cuello.

— Este es el fin — Dijo él mientras Rin lo sentía temblar atrás suyo.

Dos figuras entraron al cuarto observando la situación.

— Kaito — Len dijo su nombre con rabia, observó como tenía prisionera a Rin y apretó sus manos fuertemente.

— Espera — Gakupo lo detuvo poniendo una mano delante de él para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, también miró seriamente al chico.

— No se acerquen — Kaito retrocedió un paso con Rin aun prisionera.

— Len — Rin llamó su nombre, nerviosa, no quería que su vida llegará a su fin.

— Suéltala — Le ordenó el rubio pero él chico azul no hizo caso.

— No, esto es por tu bien — Dijo Kaito rápidamente.

— ¿Mi bien? — Len uso un tono irónico — ¿Estás amenazando y torturando a una chica inocente por mi bien? — Len se acercó un poco, pero Gakupo lo hizo retroceder.

— Espera — Le pidió de nuevo.

— Si ella no está, entonces la barrera nunca desaparecerá, solo hago esto para que mi reino no desaparezca, para que nadie tenga que sufrir de nuevo lo que hay más allá de esa barrera — Kaito lo desafío de nuevo.

— ¡Eso no solucionara nada! — Len por fin perdió la paciencia, Gakupo suspiró y lo tomó de los brazos para dejarlo atrás.

— Escucha, crees que esa es la solución, pero no puedes sacrificar la vida de Rin por eso —

— ¿Entonces debo dejar que mueran miles solo para que ella sonría? — Rin intentaba mantenerse calmada, pero esa conversación que tenía la afectaba, pareciera que cada cosa que dijo Kaito era verdad.

— Tranquilo, nadie va a morir aquí — Gakupo sonrió, Kaito solo alzó una ceja — Te lo prometo — Le aseguró él.

— ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?, ni siquiera te conozco —

— Porque yo soy al que llaman "tercer mago" — El chico de cabellos azules se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué? — Kaito aflojo un poco su agarre.

— No dejaré que esta maldición lastime a personas inocentes, yo mismo reconstruiré la barrera, pero solo puedo hacerlo si dejas a Rin libre — Kaito miró hacía Len indeciso.

— ¿Es verdad? — Le preguntó, el rubio solo miró hacia otro lado.

— Si, él es — Le confirmó Len.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? — Preguntó el chico, pero ya tenía más confianza, en eso solo hizo aparecer un pequeño rayo de Luz entre sus manos que se movió alrededor de Kaito.

Este suspiró, y alejo la daga del cuello de su prisionera y la dejo por fin libre, Rin corrió hacía los brazos de Len para aferrarse fuertemente a él.

— Rin… — Susurró Len por fin sintiendo paz al saber que la chica estaba sana y a salvo — ¿Estás herida? — La rubia solo negó con su cabeza, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

— ¿Es verdad? — Ella por fin le pregunto — ¿Es verdad que yo te hago daño a ti y a este reino? — Len le miró desconsolado, no quería decírselo.

— Es verdad — Gakupo se lo dijo en vez de él, Rin soltó a Len sin poder creérselo.

— ¡No es tu culpa! — Le dijo Len al ver la cara de agonía de la chica — No es tu culpa — Susurró esto último.

— Pero… —

— Tranquilos todos, vamos a resolver todas tus dudas — Gakupo puso una mano en su hombro.

— Si… — Rin miró hacía el suelo decaída, fue entonces cuando Len paso a su lado para acercarse a Kaito.

— Me has traicionado — Len susurró con despreció y tristeza, Kaito solo se recostó en la pared, una sonrisa melancólica.

— Lo sé — Este cerró los ojos esperando su final.

Len suspiró, de su mano salió una pequeña llama, miraba al chico deseando matarlo como nunca hubiera querido matar a nadie.

— Len… — Susurró Rin al ver sus intenciones, Len solo extendió su mano cuando sintió los delgados brazos de la chica rodearlo — ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS! — Ella se aferró fuertemente a él.

— Rin, déjame, él me traiciono, te secuestro y te torturo — Len enumeró la lista de las cosas que había hecho.

— Pero él es tu amigo, Len, no puedes — Ella solo se estrechó más — Te lo pido por favor, por favor no lo hagas — ella empezó a llorar en su espalda, Len solo observaba al chico quien miraba sorprendido a la rubia.

— Es lo que merezco, no lo dudes — Contestó Kaito al mirar al rubio dudar.

— No te pongas la soga al cuello — Gakupo intercedió también — Len, no quieres mostrarle eso a Rin , ¿cierto? — Len bajo su mano fastidiado — Además de que esta persona solo quiso lo mejor para ti y para este reino, cualquiera se asustaría si le dijeras lo que le dijiste — Len solo se dio media vuelta tomando a la chica de la mano para salir de aquel lúgubre lugar.

— No quiero volver a verte — Dijo él chico sin voltear a mirarlo, Rin solo miró la cara de dolor de Kaito al oír esas palabras.

* * *

Hola, bueno no voy a decir "lamento la tardanza :v", estaba en vacaciones así que mi flojera me gano y me dedique a otras cosas, la verdad me di cuenta que ya no estoy disfrutando escribir fics, asi que no se preocupen si no vuelvo a publicar nada, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento, si me dan ganas de escribir lo haré y lo publicaré, pero no creo que vaya a pasar, me rindo con fanfiction.

Gracias a las personas que siguieron mis fics, en especial este, lo subi porque senti que les debía, pero ya no hay más capitulos escritos.


End file.
